Hearts Growing Closer
by TheGentlecoltAlex
Summary: Big Macintosh is taking a break after a hard day of work. While visiting the graves of his ancestors he comes across AppleJacks friend, Fluttershy, looking for her pet rabbit. Is fate going to try and bring these two together? FlutterMac Shipping ahead
1. Caught Inside

It was cool for a summer day at Sweet Apple Acres. Big Macintosh stopped his plowing for a moment to look up. A slow grin spread across his normal blank face as he watched the white fluffy clouds lazily roll across the sky. "Maybe Miss. Dash can do her job right every now an' again." He thought as he set his eyes forward and started pulling the plow once more.

It felt great. The feel of the resistance that the earth provided, the sweat coating his body, and the strain on his muscles as he pulled the ground apart behind him. This is what he lived for. Every day, waking up as the sun rose over the mountains, enjoying a warm, hearty, bowl of oats, and then putting on his harness, which was now almost a part of him, and getting to work on the farm.

Macintosh stopped as he reached the end of the final row. Turning around to inspect his work he saw the fruits of his labor spread out behind him. Each row was straight as an arrow, the result of years of experience tilling the fields. The smell of freshly turned dirt filled the air and the red work stallion breathed in deep, filling his lungs with the sweet smell of good farm soil.

Opening his eyes he mentally went through the list of chores that he had to do that day. "Ah got the plowin' done, fixed tha fence, and its AJ's turn to go an' get Applebloom from school today. Hmm I guess I already done everything there is to do on this here farm for tha time bein'." Walking away from the field he pulled the plow back into the barn and relaxed his muscles for a second. "I guess I could go visit Pa and Pawpaw today." He thought, standing back up.

Macintosh then began his long trek towards the edge of the Everfree Forest. He stopped along the way and gently bit some flowers off of their stems and continued carrying them delicately in his teeth.

…

The canary yellow pegasus had been up for hours taking care of her animals. "Now you be careful with that wing from now on Ok?" Fluttershy said in her quiet voice to the blue jay whose wing she had just mended. The bird hopped around and stretched its wing, testing to see if it could be flown on. Then with a small chirp of thanks to Fluttershy it fluttered around her living room and flew through the window.

Fluttershy gave a gentle smile as she watched her friend leave her home. She did so love to make her little animals happy. Ever since that day she had fallen from Cloudsdale and landed on the butterflies that had become her cutie marksake she had always found a type of profound joy in assisting the animals that inhabited the Everfree forest.

Humming to herself as she flitted around her home she checked up on all of the accommodations she had made for her woodland occupants. "Oh my," she whispered to herself as she checked her rabbit holes "it seems like everyone decided to leave in such a hurry today." The rabbit holes were all empty. The blue jay that had just left had been the last of her patients. Even Angel Bunny seemed to have hopped out of her home for the afternoon.

For the first time in months Fluttershy was alone in her cottage. "Well then I guess I'd better…umm" Fluttershy paused. It had been so long since she had had any free time to herself that she didn't know what to do. She let out a small sigh "I normally have Angel here to talk to about his day but he seems to have run off too. I wonder where he could've gone. Maybe he found himself a cute little bunny girlfriend to spend his day with." She giggled a little at the thought of her sweet little rabbit flexing his cute little arms trying to impress some lady bunny.

Her smile quickly faded though when she realized that she was still alone in the house. A pang of loneliness pierced her heart. "I wish I had somepony to spend an afternoon with" she sighed as she gently landed down on her sofa. She crossed her hooves underneath her chin and looked down at the table with sad eyes, not really paying attention to what she was looking at. Her mind wandered through her past like a ghost. "I've never really had a special somepony" she thought sighing to herself. She came back into reality and realized that she was looking at a small bell. "Oh no!" she said swiftly jumping off of the couch and alighting into the air. That bell was the one she had Angel Bunny wear around his neck whenever he left the house. If he was ever in trouble he was supposed to ring it and Fluttershy would know that her precious Bunny needed her and she could rush to his aid. "Ohdearohdearohdearohdearohde ar" she was saying quickly as she grabbed the bell and rushed out of her cottage. "What if Angel needs mommy and he can't get me because he left his bell." She said in a panicked tone, quickly flying into the forest.

…

Big Macintosh stood looking down on two stones buried into the ground. He dropped the flowers down in front of the grave markers. "Howdy Pa, howdy Pawpaw" he said tilting his head in the directions of the respective men buried in Sweet Apple Acres ground. The tombstones that had his father and grandfathers names written on them both stood silent. But Big Macintosh could imagine their smiling faces as they looked down at the stallion that their descendant had become.

The red farmer stallion lay down on the hard ground and started talking to the stallions he had always looked up to most. Even in death they served as his role models; what he wanted to be like when he finally reached their age. Strong, wise, and hardworking; doing whatever it took to keep their farm alive. His one refuge whenever it felt like times were getting to tough, or they were about to lose the farm was that he knew, just knew, that his father and grandfather would still be proud of him.

That's why; whenever he could he came down to their graves and just talked, stallion to stallion, with them. He would talk about the farm and how apple sales were doing. He would tell his dad how Applejack and Applebloom were doing physically and tell him about the adventures Applejack had with her friends. He would tell his grandpa how Granny Smith was doing and talk about how much she missed him and all the tales she'd tell them about him. He almost never talked to them about what he was doing personally. Even beyond their graves Big Macintosh didn't want to burden them with his problems at all. This was the only time that the normally quiet work horse ever said more than a few words at a time.

"Angel Bunny?! Angel Bunny?!" Big Macintosh stopped his chatting with his relatives to look up into the Everfree Forest where a panicked voice was calling from.

Through the bushes there was a flicker of yellow and another call, "Angel Bunny?!" and a yellow pegasus walked through the bushes. She had a pink mane, yellow fur, and the little butterflies as a cutie mark. Big Macintosh recognized her as one of Applejacks friends, what was it; Fluttershy?

She seemed very distracted, not even noticing Big Macintosh, looking left and right all over and constantly calling for "Angel Bunny".

Big Macintosh wasn't sure whether or not he should intervene in whatever Miss. Fluttershy was doing, it was her own business after all. But looking at how panicked and scared she was his gentlecoltness took hold and he quietly followed after her. "Angel Bunny!? Angel Bunny where are you!?" Big Macintosh felt a pang of sympathy for how sad she sounded.

"Excuse me miss?" He said gently, tapping her on the shoulder. "Eep!" The shy yellow pegasus let out a little a squeak of fear and dashed behind a tree. Big Macintosh's eyes widened at how fast she had moved away from him. "Excuse me miss? Are ya alright?" Big Macintosh slowly walked around the tree where Fluttershy had hidden herself.

She was lying on the ground using her hooves to cover her head and hiding her face behind her curtain of pink hair, lightly whimpering to herself. "Shoot I done went and terrified the poor thing." Macintosh though as he looked down at the small pink and yellow ball at his hooves. "Please don't hurt me sir…umm if that's alright with you" whispered Fluttershy with a fragile voice, still hiding her face. "Now, now there little one, I ain't gonna harm you" said Big Macintosh in the most gentle voice he could muster.

Half of her face poked out from behind her hair, revealing a cyan eye that was glistening with the beginning of tears. "Umm I'm sorry mister I didn't know that anyone was here" she sniffed out putting her face behind her hair again. Big Macintosh heard as she started to sob lightly. "Oh sweet Celestia I made her cry" Big Macintosh thought, feeling incredibly guilty. Not completely sure how to deal with this situation he did what he did whenever either of his sister were crying.

Macintosh lifted one of his front hooves and gently put it on the cowering mare's head, gently stoking it. "There, there little filly it'll be alright. It ain't your fault." He said in a slow deep voice gently stroking her mane.

When he'd first put his hoof onto Fluttershy's mane she had tensed up and shivered but after a few minutes of him soothing her she relaxed a little. But she still hadn't stopped crying.

"Now, now Miss. Shy what's the matter with ya?" he asked as he lay down next to her, trying to keep a gentlecolt distance from her. After a few more moments of sniffling she responded in her quiet voice "Umm…I…um..I can't find my rabbit friend." "Come again ma'am?" asked Macintosh "I couldn't properly hear ya." "Umm..I can't' find my rabbit friend Angel Bunny" Fluttershy whispered a little louder "you see I have this little bell that he's supposed to wear whenever he leaves the house and he didn't take it with him today and I'm scared that he may be in trouble and *sniff*" Fluttershy started to cry again, putting her muzzle down into her hooves.

Big Macintosh timidly reached over and started to pet her mane comfortingly again. "Now that's OK, I'm sure that your little rabbit friend is just fine. He's probably off pickin' himself some carrots somewhere." They lay there in the shade of the apple tree for a few more minutes while Fluttershy calmed down. "I…I suppose." She sniffed.

Big Macintosh put on a gentle smile. "There ya go Miss. Shy." he said as he reached over and wiped her face "Now you clear those tears off your face." Fluttershy blushed a little and wiped off her eyes, giving Big Macintosh a small smile.

She looked up into the red stallions face and blushed even harder. She hadn't realized that it was Applejacks big brother Big Macintosh that she had been hiding from and it was him that had been comforting her. "Oh I'm so sorry Big Macintosh; I hadn't realized that umm…that it was you" she said, standing up swiftly. She kept her eyes in the dirt and kicked it a little with her forehooves uncomfortably. "Now that's quite alrighty Miss. Fluttershy, I didn't mean to scare ya none either" the gentle work horse replied standing up himself "I just saw a filly who looked awful sad and did what any good gentlecolt would do. I guess I was just a little imposing with mah size and all. Let me make it up to ya by helping ya find your rabbit." "Oh no please I wouldn't want to be a bother to you" said Fluttershy as she gently floated up to Macintoshes eye level. "There's no problem Miss. Fluttershy" said Big Macintosh as he started walking back towards the farm house. Fluttershy was starting to blush fiercely "Well umm I guess that, if you don't mind, I could use a little extra help in finding Angel."

And so the quiet work horse and the shy pegasus went out to search for a rabbit. Big Macintosh walking with his slow deliberate pace and Fluttershy hovering close by. After a few minutes of silently walking through Sweet Apples trees Macintosh spoke up "Miss. Fluttershy does your rabbit eat carrots?" Fluttershy giggled "Well of course he does, it's his favorite food in the whole wide world." "Then I think I might know where we can find him." He said, shifting his direction towards the gardens.

Upon arriving at where the Apple family grew their other crops they found that the carrot patch had been raided. And smack in the center there was a pure white bunny, contentedly chewing on a carrot and kicking back in the sun. "Eeyup just as I'd though" grinned Big Mac as he gently grabbed the rabbit by the scruff of its neck with his teeth.

Upon being disturbed from his midday nap me glared angrily at his captor and started swinging his little fists at Big Macintosh but couldn't land a single hit. "Is thish your critter?" Asked Big Macintosh as he turned around to present the carrot thief to the yellow pegasus. "Oh my goodness Angel Bunny we found you!" squealed Fluttershy as she pulled the bunny into a hug. "Oh I was so worried that you were hurt, or lost, and ohhh you shouldn't scare mommy like that!"

Big Macintosh couldn't help but grin as Fluttershy spun in the air holding her rabbit in her hooves, and Angel trying furiously to break from her grasp. It was an adorable sight to watch.

Fluttershy placed Angel back onto the ground "Now Angel you know you're not supposed to leave the house without your bell" she said with as stern a voice as she could muster, while placing Angels little bell around his neck again. "And when we get home we will have a talk about why we shouldn't steal carrots from other ponies."

Angel Bunny defiantly took a chomp out of the carrot he was still holding trying to hold onto some of his dignity. "Now hop along home Angel and I'll be right behind you." said Fluttershy, giving the rabbit a nudge towards the Everfree Forest. Angel shot a look of contempt towards Big Macintosh and started to angrily hop back home.

Fluttershy turned to Big Macintosh "I'm so sorry that Angel got into your carrot patch. I'll pay for everything he took." Big Macintosh gave her a gentle smile, shifting his ever present wheat stalk from one side of his mouth to the other "As a matter of fact Miss. Fluttershy I don't mind. You don' have ta pay for nothin' that rabbit took." "Oh but you worked so hard to grow them. I couldn't just not do something to repay. I insist. Well um if that's ok." "Well," said Big Macintosh after a moment of thought "are ya busy tommara?" "I um well um…no." she responded timidly, afraid of what the huge red horse was going to suggest. "Well good then, cause tommara I'm gonna be plantin' tha corn and fixin tha roof in tha barn and I guess I could use tha assistance of a pegasus wing." Fluttershy sighed with relief. "Oh well ok then, I guess I could come and help you tomorrow then." Big Macintosh stuck out his hoof "Then it's settled, I'll meet ya here at 7 in tha mornin'."

Fluttershy gently took Big Macintoshes hoof and shook it. "I'll meet you here." She floated into the air and flew back home. Big Macintosh watched as she floated down the path home. Watching the way her wings took her through the air. "Hmm…cute." He thought to himself as he turn back home. Shrugging off those thoughts the concentrated on what he was going to be making his family for dinner.

…

Fluttershy floated back into her home where she found Angel Bunny still chomping on the carrot he took from the Apple family's farm. "Angel Bunny sweetie I need you to do mommy a favor tomorrow please." Angel looked up at the pegasus from his carrot and back. "I need you to feed the other animals for me ok? I'm going to be helping Big Macintosh in the fields tomorrow to help repay for the carrots that You took." Angel looked up at Fluttershy and snickered a little. "What's so funny..if um you don't mind telling me." Angel grinned and then using his paws made a little heart. Fluttershy turned red almost instantaneously. "Oh no no no no no Angel it's not like that at all." The rabbit smirked and brushed aside the comment of the blushing Fluttershy. Fluttershy floated up to her room and lay on her bed. "Well then… I guess I have nothing to do again." Fluttershy thought as she let out a sigh. Unbidden her mind walked back to the thoughts that she'd had earlier that day. Then she thought of how Big Macintosh had comforted her when she was scared. She fell asleep early, thinking about Big Macintoshes strong hoof running through her mane and his slow deliberate voice speaking to her.

…

Fluttershy opened her eyes just as the sun started to rise over the tree line of the forest. Fluttershy looked over at the clock on the bedside mantle and took in a sharp breath. "7:04 Oh Dear I'm late to meet Macintosh" she said jumping out of bed and rushing down the stairs and out the door. "Don't forget to feed the others Angel!" she gently shouted behind her to the still sleeping rabbit.

Fluttershy flew as quickly as she could towards Sweet Apple Acres, feeling guilty for sleeping in when she had promised that she would meet him at 7 o' clock.

When the farm came into sight she saw the large red farmer waiting patiently at the carrot patch. She slowed down a little and alighted on the ground trotting over to Macintosh.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I slept in and I came as fast as I could, and I'm so sorry Mr. Macintosh" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Now it's ok Miss. Fluttershy I know ya didn't mean ta be late." He said gently "There's no need for tears." Fluttershy sniffed a little bit and wiped her eyes off. "Ok Mr. Macintosh" "Please Miss. Fluttershy calls me Big Macintosh or Big Mac" Big Macintosh said looking down at Fluttershy. "And you can just call me Fluttershy…if umm you don't mind." "I don't mind at all Fluttershy, I don't mind at all."

With that Big Macintosh guided Fluttershy out to the fields. "Now I'm going ta be plantin' them corn seeds in tha field. What I need ya to do is follow behind and cover up the seeds and water 'em with this here can." "I umm guess that doesn't sound to hard." Fluttershy whispered as she picked up the watering can in her teeth.

Big Macintosh started slowly walking down the rows he had plowed into the field just the day before, slowly and deliberately taking seeds from a pouch he had at his side and placing them down into the ground. Fluttershy followed close behind him patting the ground, delicately, where he had placed the seeds. "Hmm Fluttershy, I think ya need ta pat the ground a little harder, just to make sure that the seeds are firm into the ground. I promise it ain't gonna get mad at ya." "Eep, oh I'm so sorry I've probably messed everything up now." "Now it's alright Fluttershy, if ya could just go back and firmly patted down them areas you already passed it'll all be alright."

Big Macintosh patiently waited as Fluttershy trotted back down the rows and started firmly tapping the soil with her hoof until she reached him again. Then they resumed their slow quiet routine of walking down the rows.

Clouds had started rolling in by the time they reached the end of the final row and it was looking like rain. Big Macintosh observed the sky quietly, chewing on his wheat stalk. "It looks like we're gonna have to move fast if we're gonna fix that barn roof before tha rain sets in." he said moving with a slightly quicker pace towards the barn.

Macintosh entered the barn and walked out with a tool belt around his waist and a ladder and some plywood on his back. "Miss. Fluttershy, could ya please float some of this here wood up onto tha roof?" "Oh of course." She said taking some of the planks from his back and placing them on the roof. Macintosh set up the ladder against the barn and climbed up to the rooftop. "Ah just need ya ta hold the planks in place from inside the barn while I nail it down and shingle this here hole."

Fluttershy floated down into the hole as Big Macintosh placed down the first plank. Grasping the hammer in his mouth he placed the nail after nail into the board, hitting them into the roof. Fluttershy listened to the sound of Macintosh nailing down the plank. Holding it in place until she felt sure it was going to stay. Then she flew out of the barn and landed on the roof near Macintosh. She noticed he was intent upon his work and didn't say anything, rather just watching as he laid down the roofing. Soon his work was done and the roof was fixed.

The wind was starting to pick up as thicker clouds started rolling in across the sky and Macintosh had a hard time getting back on the ground safely. Fluttershy glided down and landed next to him. "Well I thank ya for your help today Fluttershy, I truly appreciate it." He said turning and looking down at Fluttershy. "Oh but I don't feel like I've really done anything to help you truly today, I mostly just followed behind you. Please let me really make it up to you…if you don't mind that is." She said looking up into his eyes. "Well then I suppose; what'd ya have in mind?" "Well I umm don't know, maybe you could come over for tea at my cottage…if you'd like" "Well I'd say that's a mighty fine idea Fluttershy. Just let me go an' tell ma sister where I'll be if she needs me." He replied walking into the Apple family home.

"Applejack!? Where are ya?!" Big Mac shouted as he walked into the house. "Imma comin' big brother you can quit yer hollerin." Replied Applejack walking out of the kitchen. '"Whatcha need bro?" "I'm going to be headin over to Fluttershys house for some tea; k?" Applejack grinned at her brother mischievously "Oh well then brother of mine don't you be getting too cozy over there." Big Macintosh felt a light blush forming on his cheeks and was grateful for his deep red color. "Now there little missy I don't wanna hear it from ya. I'm goin over for tea and nothin' more." Applejack rolled her eyes "Yeah sure Big Mac, you just be sure to keep them hooves of yours to yourself." Big Macintosh quickly trotted out of his house. Applejack shouted out the door behind him "And you return home soon mister, it looks like it'll be raining pretty soon!"

…

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh walked in silence towards her cottage. Applejack hadn't been lying; the clouds had started rolling in fairly thick and by the time they arrived at her cottage it has started to lightly drizzle.

Big Macintosh opened the door and usher Fluttershy into her home, lightly closing the door as he followed behind her. "Um would you like a towel?" asked Fluttershy while she rummaged through her linen closet. "Why thank ya very much I would appreciate it actually." said Big Macintosh, admiring the pegasus's home. He was awestruck at how the home just looked so…natural compared to all the other houses he'd seen in Ponyville. The entire layout of the house was built to accommodate all the animals she had to care for with branches for birds to land and rest on and small holes in the base of some walls for the mice and rabbits.

Macintosh took the towel that Fluttershy offered him and dried off the light layer of rain that the drizzle had made on his body. Fluttershy had gone into the kitchen to make the tea so Macintosh folded the towel and placed it on a table. "Do you need any help in there?" he called lightly into the kitchen. "No, I'm alright. Please' make yourself comfortable in there while you wait, I should only be a minute."

Big Macintosh carefully sat down on the sofa, afraid that it would break underneath his weight, but it held. Fluttershy walked into the living room holding a tray with two steaming cups in her mouth. She set them down on the table on top of the towel and took one into her hoofs.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes listening to the sound of the rain on the roof as it grew harder and the wind picked up. "I don't like the sound of tha way that storm is pickin' up outside." said Macintosh looking out the window at the trees slightly bending in the wind. Fluttershy shivered a little "Neither do I," she shivered a little "I don't like the thought of all those little animals out there caught in the rain." "I'm sure they'll be alright." Macintosh responded, sipping at his tea. Fluttershy still looked uneasy as the sound of thunder rang in the distance.

After a few more moments of silence Big Macintosh piped up "How'd ya come ta be taking care of all these animals?" "Oh it's such a long story and I wouldn't want to bore you." Fluttershy said blushing slightly "I don't think I'm going to be going anywhere for a while." Big Macintosh said, nodding towards the window "Well it all happened years and years ago, at flight school…" Fluttershy then proceeded to tell Big Macintosh the story of how she got her cutie mark; falling from Cloudsdale and landing on a large group of butterflies, the Sonic Rainboom and how she discovered her influence over the creatures of the forest.

Big Macintosh seemed enthralled with the whole story, listening to every detail. When she was done he finally spoke up "Wow. That's an incredible story Miss. Fluttershy." "Oh it's not really all that special at all." Fluttershy said, her face turning red at the compliment. Big Macintosh smiled "It's an amazing story and don't you let no one tell ya different, ya here?"

Fluttershy hid behind her hair once again. "Thank you." she whispered. "It's all fine Fluttershy. Well I suppose it's gettinn' late and I'd better be getting' home now." Big Macintosh said as he stood up to leave. "Oh no please I can't let you do that Macintosh. The weather outside is frightful and you'll catch a cold just being out there." "I'll be alright Fluttershy. There isn't a germ in existence that can get me down." Big Macintosh said, strolling towards the door.

Fluttershy quickly flew in front of him and landed in front of the door before he could get there. "Big Macintosh please; I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything DID happen to you. I insist that you please stay here for the night…if that's alright with you..please?" Fluttershy was looking up at Big Macintosh with a glistening of tears in her eyes. Big Macintosh couldn't say no to those big blue eyes and he sighed. "Fine then little Miss but I don't want to be a burden to ya." "Oh no please. I want you to stay and there's no way anyone can be a burden when I want to help them." "Well then I guess I'll stay down on the couch here tonight." he walked back over to the couch and sat down. "If you want you can stay in my bed and I'll sleep down here on the couch…if that's what you'd rather do." said Fluttershy. "No ma'am, that's an offer I'm going to have to refuse. I'm going to stay down here and that's final. No arguin'." "Ok. Let me go get a blanket for you at least." Fluttershy said getting an old quilted blanket from a closet.

Big Macintosh took the blanket from her and walked over to the couch. Laying down he placed the blanket over himself. Fluttershy floated over and, out of reflex, tucked the apple famer into bed. "Thank you Miss. Fluttershy." said Big Macintosh, blushing underneath his red coat. Fluttershy realized what she'd done and turned almost as red as Macintosh. "Well..umm…good night Big Macintosh." Fluttershy blew out the candles and floated up the stairs. Big Macintosh watched the fragile pegasus leave the room and then settled down.

Big Macintosh lay there in the dark listening to the sound of the rain hitting the celling of Fluttershy's cottage. He'd always enjoyed a good storm. The sound that the rain made was like a gentle lullaby that was accompanied by the wind and the sound of rustling leaves. Big Macintosh closed his eyes and grinned; letting nature sing him to sleep.

…

Big Macintosh was startled awake as a flash of lightning hit the sky and was instantly followed by a humongous clap of thunder. But it wasn't the lightning or the thunder that had woken him up. It had been a scream and a shattering from upstairs. "Fluttershy!?" He called, jumping out of bed and dashing for the stairs. Although he had almost ran up the stairs when he arrived at the door to her bedroom he gently opened it, hoping that it had been his imagination and the mare was still gently asleep in bed.

When he opened the door to her room though, he was greeted by a different sight than he'd been hoping for. Laying on the ground next to Fluttershy's bed were the shattered remains of a vase that had fallen from the bedside dresser. In the center of Fluttershy's bed there was a small, moving, ball of sheets. Another clap of thunder lightly shook the house and Big Macintosh heard a small squeak from the ball in the bed and saw it shake.

Big Macintosh padded over to the bundle and slowly reached out one hoof. He lightly touched the bundle of sheets and almost whispered "Fluttershy?" Instantaneously Fluttershy tensed up under the blankets and let out a loud "Eep!" Big Macintosh recoiled from the bed quickly, startled. He slowly moved back to the bed and said in the same slow, calming, voice that he had used just yesterday. "Fluttershy, it's me, Big Macintosh. Are you alright?" "B-Big Macintosh?" whispered a quiet voice from the bed. "Yeah Miss. Fluttershy it's me. Are you ok?" he asked, gently laying a hoof back down on her. While she shivered underneath his touch she didn't scream again. "*sniff* Yes I-I'm fine. It's just the *sniff* whenever there's a big storm I always get so scared of the thunder and lightning." she whispered as she poked her head out from under the covers looking up at Big Macintosh.

The stallion felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he looked at the terrified little thing before him. "There, there," he said, stroking her head with his hoof "I promise ya that the weather ain;t gonna harm ya none. You got a strong house and the wind and rain ain't gonna effect it." Fluttershy sniffled a little, still shivering "I know that, but no matter what I tell myself I'm always still so scared." Big Macintosh gently picked her up off the bed and pulled her into a hug, gently rocking her back and forth. "Shhhh it's going to be alright. I promise I won't let nothin' hurt ya while I'm here." He felt the small bundle in his arms stop shivering and start to relax.

"Feelin' better?" asked Macintosh. "A little." Fluttershy said, unwrapping herself from the blankets. Big Macintosh placed her back down on the floor and gripped the blanket in his teeth. Fluttershy watched as he remade her bed in the dark. "Now you make yourself comfortable again while I clean up this mess on the floor here." Big Mac said turning towards the door and descending the stairs. Fluttershy slowly floated over to the bed when all of a sudden another flash of lightning illuminated the room. Fluttershy squeaked and zipped under the covers once again hiding from the world.

Big Macintosh reentered the room with a small broom clenched in his teeth. He looked at where Fluttershy had gone to hide once more and smiled a little to himself. "She's just so innocent." He thought as he swept the broken vase into a small pile. "I just wish I could protect her and hold her so's that…" Big Macintosh stopped and viciously shook his head. This was one of his sister's best friends he was thinking about. There was to be no room for those kinds of thoughts. Once all the vase had been swept up Big Macintosh looked over at where Fluttershy was. He saw half of her face through her hair as she watched him clean up the broken vase.

He stepped over to her and petted her back. "There now Fluttershy I'm done. I can leave ya to sleep in peace now." He started to walk towards her door when he heard her whisper something. "What was the Fluttershy?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. "I asked if umm if you could please stay in here with me, please? That is if you don't mind." Big Macintosh looked puzzled. "Why would you want me in here?" "Well umm it's just that when you're around it makes me feel…safe and I'm not as scared. But if you don't want to stay in here that's fine."

Big Macintosh walked back over to the bed and looked down at her. "Ok Fluttershy but only because I can see that you're scared." Big Macintosh started to settle himself down onto the ground next to the bed. "Macintosh you can..sleep in my bed..if you want that is." Big Macintosh was even more puzzled by this but didn't question it as he crawled onto the bed with the small mare. The bed was bigger than he thought it would be and easily fit both of them on it. "If it's all the same to ya though I'm gonna sleep on top of the covers; ok?" "That's fine" Fluttershy said gently "Good night Fluttershy" he yawned as he dozed quickly back into sleep. "Good night Big Macintosh" was the last thing he heard before sleep overtook him.

…

Big Macintosh dozed back into consciousness as a resounding BOOM! of thunder rocked the whole cottage. Remembering where he was exactly, with sleepy eyes, he checked over to where Fluttershy had been sleeping on the bed. But she wasn't there. He opened his eyes a little wider to see the whole bed and still didn't notice her. Macintosh craned his neck upward to see if she'd moved off the bed and then he felt her.

He looked down at his chest and saw a small ball of yellow fur pressed up against him. She'd managed to slip out of the covers and he felt her warmth as she lay against him. Her tail was wrapped around her body and her head lay down on her front hooves. She wasn't shivering or shaking at all, but rather, sleeping peacefully. Smiling at whatever dream she was having. Big Macintoshes heart melted at the sight of her. "Just too adorable for her own good." he thought.

In his sleepy state he craned his neck down and nuzzled his nose into her soft pink mane lightly inhaling the scent. She smelled like morning dew and the forest, it was calming to him. "Just to adorable" he thought as he lay his head back down and fell asleep again.

…

Fluttershy woke up as the sun peaked through her window. She yawned and stretched a little bumping into something. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the large red stallion that she'd stay the night with. She didn't get out of bed. Rather she cuddled closer to Big Macintosh and closed her eyes again.

She just lay down and listened to him slowly breathe as he slept peacefully. She pressed her ear against his chest. The slow rhythmic thumping of his heart set hers fluttering faster than it ever had before. She rubbed her head against him and felt his muscles, so hard beneath his soft fur. "He's so strong and protective and I just wish that he could just…" Fluttershy removed herself from Macintosh gently. She blushed at the thoughts that she'd been having only a moment before.

She contemplated her feelings and thoughts as she floated back down the stairs. "Applejack's brother? No I shouldn't even think about that. Besides he probably needs a strong work mare like himself." She floated into the kitchen and started putting together a breakfast for her and her guest.

Big Macintosh woke up as the sun rays hit his eyes. He shot his eyes open and jolted out of the bed. "Applejack is going to buck the hay out of me for oversleeping." He thought, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Then he realized where he was. He looked around the room for the small pegasus and didn't see her. Climbing out of bed he descended the stairs where he was greeted with the smell of fresh pancakes.

"Fluttershy?" he asked as he searched downstairs for her. He found her in the kitchen, floating over the stove. She was humming to herself as she cooked pancakes. Her pink mane was done back in a ponytail and she moved it over her ear every now and again out of her face. Big Macintosh blushed and couldn't help but gape a little at how beautiful and serene she looked. Big Macintosh cleared his throat as he recomposed himself gathering the attention of Fluttershy.

She looked over at her guest and smiled. "Good morning Big Macintosh." "Mornin' Fluttershy" was the only response he could get out. "I cooked up some breakfast for us." She said, gliding over to the table with a stack of the pancakes. "Well you didn't have to do that Fluttershy." Big Macintosh said as he shuffled over to the table. "It's my way of saying thank you for umm…taking care of me last night." Fluttershy suddenly blushed as she brought up the previous night. "It wasn't no big problem ma'am." He said sitting down at the little table. Fluttershy placed the pancakes in front of Macintosh and sat down across from him. Big Macintosh took a bite of his pancakes. "Mmm" he said "these are delicious Fluttershy." Fluttershy looked down at the table and twiddled her front hooves "Thanks. When you live by yourself you kinda learn how to take care of yourself."

They both ate the rest of their meals in silence. Both mulling through their own thoughts. After finishing Big Macintosh helped clear the dishes and wash up the kitchen. "Well thanks for the meal Fluttershy but I gotta be goin' home now. Applejacks probably mad enough as it is and the farm probably needs clearin' up after that storm last night." "Ok. Goodbye Big Macintosh and…." her voice stuck in her throat as Big Macintosh walked out her door.

Fluttershy knew she couldn't just let him walk away so she ran to the door. "Big Macintosh!" she called from the porch. Big Mac turned around "Eeyup?" "Ummm th-thanks for comforting me last night. It was very, very sweet of you." she stammered out. "It was no problem at all Fluttershy. No problem at all." he smiled back at her. "Do you think..that umm….do you think that the next time a storm comes you can keep me company?" she said closing her eyes feeling ridiculous.

Big Macintosh looked at Fluttershy for a moment before smiling and walking back to her he said "Only if you call me whenever ya lose your animals."Fluttershy opened her eyes, hiding her look of shock behind her downed hair. "D-Deal" she said.

Big Macintosh slowly walked back home not caring whether or not Applejack was going to chew him out. He was happy.


	2. A Place Close To The Heart

A few days had passed ever since Big Macintosh had been trapped by the storm at Fluttershy's house and both of the ponies had been wrapped in their thoughts since that day. When Big Macintosh had arrived home the next morning Applejack had indeed been upset with him. "Big Macintosh Apple! What the day do you think you're doin' showin up at the farm in tha mornin' when we was expectin' ya home last night?!" Applejack had said as she stormed up to him. "AJ you know that there was a storm last night. I got trapped at Fluttershy's house and stayed the night. There's no need ta get all mad; I'm here now." Applejacks eyes opened a little wider and she got less mad, she let out a vicious grin "Oh well then Big Macintosh, stayin' at tha cottage with Fluttershy. Hope you managed to keep to yourself." Macintosh glared down at his sister. "Let's just get ta work pickin' up tha mess that that storm left us last night." Applejack smirked, following behind her brother "Alright bro alright. No need to get all offended, just pokin' fun atcha." Big Macintosh just snorted and went into the barn to get the cart thinking "It's gonna be a long day."

Fluttershy floated into town to gather some supplies from Sugarcube Corner, pick up some vegetables from Carrot Top's store, and maybe stop at Twilight's library to pick up a new book. She was still lost in the thoughts of what had happened just a few nights before. Ever since that storm she still felt like he was in the bed with her. She could still hear his heartbeat before she slept and her pillows still carried his scent on them. "I need to stop thinking about these things" she thought, "he's just not interested in a homely little filly like me. " "Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was jerked from her thoughts by ((I feel like this kind of throws off rhythm, everyone knows who pinkie pie is bro!) the sound of her friend) Pinkie Pie. Oh I'm sorry Pinkie; what did you say?" Her ecstatic pink friend was bouncing in front of her bright eyed and cheery as always. "Well that's what I was asking you silly! You just walked in the store and I said, "Hi Fluttershy", and you just sort of ignored me. So I said, "Hi Fluttershy" again and you just sorta strolled around looking at the pastries so I thought you must've been reallyreally sad because you weren't talking to me so I thought "maybe I can cheer her up" so I said "What can I get for you?" and you still didn't answer so I walked over and said "Fluttershy!" and then you looked up at me and then said "Oh I'm sorry Pinkie. What did you say." So then I explained what happened and now we're here. So what's up?"

Fluttershy took a moment to process everything that Pinkie had just said "Oh, well, I just wanted to pick up a recipe for some carrot cake. Angel's birthday is coming up and I just want to surprise him this year." "Ohh well then I can do that for you." Pinkie Pie bounced behind the counter and started rummaging through her box of recipes. "You know, I've always wondered how somepony would know when a rabbit's birthday is. I mean it's not like they can really tell you, since they can't talk and all that. And what about…"

Fluttershy tuned out Pinkie as she went into a ramble about whatever. It was something that you learned to do over time when hanging out with the talkative party pony. "Maybe I should go and talk to him. But then maybe that'll just be making it awkward for him and he may never want to talk to me again." Fluttershy lightly tapped her hoof on the ground in frustration, wrestling with her own feelings, and thoughts. "Here ya go Fluttershy. This'll be the best carrot cake that little rabbit of yours is ever going to taste."

Fluttershy took the recipe from Pinkie, mumbled a thank you, keeping her head down, and walked out of Sugarcube Corner. "Hmm," Pinkie thought as she watched Fluttershy walk out of the sweets shop "something really MUST be going on with Fluttershy if she's that distracted. Maybe I can figure out what's wrong by asking Rainbow Dash, or maybe Rarity. But first, I'm going to make myself some yummy awesome cupcakes." Pinkie then jumped back behind the counter and started whipping up some cupcakes.

Fluttershy kept walking towards Carrot Top's garden shop. Not watching where she was really going, she let her mind wander where it may. "I'd really like to go and see him again. Oh but would that be too assertive. I don't want to make him uncomfortable or anything. Maybe he doesn't want to be reminded about that night. Ohh what am I going to do." She shook her head as she reached the garden shop. "Alright then, I'll think about this when I get home. But for now I've got to concentrate on getting everything for Angel's birthday." But even as she walked into the store, going through the grocery list of what she needed mentally, she couldn't stop her mind from going back to the big red workhorse from a few days before.

"Hey Fluttershy," said the orange haired mare, "what do you need today?" "Well I'm going to be making a carrot cake, so I guess I'm going to need some carrots please. Umm some lettuce for the rabbits and maybe some seeds for the birds." Fluttershy said politely. "Ok coming right up." Carrot Top responded with a smile. She strolled around her shop, cheerily gathering the vegetables Fluttershy had asked for. "I need to go into the back of the store for the seeds; you don't mind waiting here for a minute do you?" "Oh it's no bother." Fluttershy said.

Carrot Top walked back into the rear of her store and Fluttershy was once again alone with herself. Fluttershy walked around the store, looking at the various vegetation that the mare with the green hoof was so successful at growing. She heard the bell at the front of the store ring which signaled that somepony else had entered the store. Fluttershy stood for a minute waiting but no one said anything. "Well I don't want whoever's at the door to leave just because they don't think that anyone's here." she thought.

Fluttershy walked through the rows of the store towards the front. She peeked out from around the final row to see who it was and was greeted by the sight of a large red stallion with orange hair. Fluttershy covered her mouth with a hoof to stop herself from squeaking as she ducked back behind the row. Her heart was beating quickly and heavily as she thought about how Big Macintosh was only a few steps away from her. "Hello; Miss. Carrot Top, are ya here?" he asked to the still store. Fluttershy took a few deep breathes to try and steady her nerves. "You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later." She thought as she tried to work up the nerve to walk out and talk to him. "Miss. Carrot Top?" Big Macintosh's voice moved deeper into the store and Fluttershy slowly followed behind the row, trying to stay low. "Alright Fluttershy," Fluttershy thought to herself "on the count of three go out and say "Hi". One…Two…Three" Fluttershy stepped out from behind the row, "Fluttershy I have your seeds!" somepony called.

Fluttershy jumped from her own pent up anxiety as Carrot Top shouted for her from the counter. Big Macintosh looked over at the small yellow pegasus that had emerged from behind the row next to him. "Oh hello Big Macintosh…I umm…I didn't know you were here." Fluttershy whispered, trying to hide her face behind her hair. "Howdy Fluttershy, I didn't know you was here either. I'm just picking up some mulch from Miss. Carrot Top for tha gardens. What're ya here for; if ya don't mind me askin." "Oh I'm just umm getting some vegetables for the animals back home, and some seed for the birds to eat." "Which I have right here." Said Carrot Top impatiently, tapping her hoof on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry Carrot Top. I didn't mean to make you wait." Fluttershy responded as she put down a few bits to pay for the vegetables. "You know, other ponies have things to do with their days." she said sarcastically as she swept the money into her register.

Fluttershy picked up the basket filled with carrots and lettuce and placed the bag of bird seed on her back. Big Macintosh saw the strain the heavy bag put on her muscles. "Do ya need any help carrying that home?" asked Macintosh with a small frown on his face. "N-No. I have it. I don't want to inconvenience you." Fluttershy said meekly as she walked as fast as she could towards the store door, trying to get away from Big Macintosh so he wouldn't notice the blush on her face. "Well I don't think…" Big Macintosh had started to protest, but it was too late. Fluttershy had exited the building.

He shook his head in wonder and looked back to the small light orange mare in front of him. "Is it just me or does Fluttershy seem more… antisocial than usual?" she asked as she walked over with Macintosh to get the bags of mulch. "Eeyup." Big Macintosh responded picking up a bag in his teeth and placing it on his back. "If you ask me, I would say she's not even in Equestria anymore. She's off somewhere in her own little world." "Eeyup" responded Big Macintosh slowly, not really following what Carrot Top was saying. "I think," she said trotting back behind the counter, "that she's got a colt on her mind."

At these words, Big Macintosh's ears perked up. His heart rate picked up a little at the thought of Fluttershy being interested in anyone. "Oh really?" he said, trying to not let his feelings show in his voice. "Yeah; it'll be good for that poor nervous mare to have a special somepony in her life. Just so long as he's as sweet and caring as she is." She said looking toward the door that Fluttershy had just walked out of. "Eeyup" Big Macintosh turned towards the door and started to walk out "Thanks for coming. Be back soon" Carrot Top called out behind Big Macintosh. When he had left Carrot Top shook her head to herself, smiling. "Those two." she mumbled, grabbing a watering can and walking out of the store.

…..

"Interested in a colt she says?" thought Big Macintosh as he walked through Ponyville, "I wonder who it could be." Big Macintosh wasn't one to get jealous, in fact, he'd never really felt it before. But something about hearing that Fluttershy could be interested in somepony made him want to find out who it was as soon as possible. "Well it ain't any of your business, Big Macintosh." He scolded himself. "It's her business who she's interested in and her's alone." But no matter how much Macintosh told himself to let it be and scolded himself he couldn't help but feel tightness in his chest at the idea.

He turned a corner and saw Fluttershy still carrying the bag of seeds on her back. She was walking slowly and he saw her legs trembling under her from the weight. And yet nopony stopped to help her out. Macintosh gave a deep frown and walked up behind her. She didn't notice him at all. "Fluttershy, do you need help?" he asked softly. She gave no response though. "Guess Miss. Carrot Top was right. Off in her own little world."

Big Macintosh grabbed the bag of seeds gently in his teeth and lifted it off of the mare's back. Immediately Fluttershy's back straightened, and her legs stopped shaking. "Did I drop it?" he heard her ask herself as she searched around herself for the bag of seeds. When her eyes came to Big Macintosh's hooves her eyes moved up his legs until they came to his face.

Big Macintosh smiled behind the bag in his teeth. "Hey there Fluttershy. Ya looked like ya needed some help there." Fluttershy stared at him for a second before she squeaked a little and darted behind a building. Big Macintosh looked a little surprised as she peaked her head from around the corner. He laid the bag on his back along with the mulch and walked over to her. "Now come on Fluttershy, I'm just tryin' ta help ya." he said as he rounded the corner she was at. "Oh I'm so sorry Big Macintosh I just wasn't expecting you to do that. Oh I must be so terribly rude." "It's all ok Fluttershy. It's my pleasure really."

Fluttershy floated up to Big Macintosh's back and tried to lift the bag of birdseed off of him. "Oh, I can get this now. I'll be fine. Please, I don't want to burden you with any of my work." Big Macintosh stepped away from Fluttershy, the bag slipping out of her hooves before she could even try to lift it. "No Fluttershy, I can't let ya do that. This bags to heavy for ya to try an' carry on your own, so I'll do it for ya." "Oh no I really can do it by myself.." "No." Big Macintosh said firmly "I'm gonna carry this bag home for ya and there ain't gonna be any if , ands, or buts about it." "Umm… ok I guess if it's ok with you." Fluttershy said meekly.

Big Macintosh started walking in the direction of Fluttershy's cottage and the yellow pegasus mare followed close behind him. They walked in silence for a few moments both of them keeping to their own thoughts. "Should I talk to him? Oh but I don't know what I'd say or what he'd say. What if he doesn't want to talk to me. But if I don't say anything would it be rude? Ohh what am I going to do?" Fluttershy thought darting her eyes between Big Macintosh in front of her and the ground. Butterflies danced in her stomach making her all the more uncomfortable.

"Come on Big Macintosh you know you'd just make her uncomfortable by bringing it up." Big Macintosh thought to himself as he walked. "Her life. Not yours." Ever since he'd found Fluttershy he'd been unable to shake the urge to ask her if she had anypony in her life. Every time he thought of her with a stallion it almost sent a shiver up his spine. He didn't understand why. He hardly knew this mare and on the other hoof she was also one of Applejacks closest friends. Every now and again he would shake his head trying to clear it of those thoughts but no matter what he did they returned.

"So what are all the extra vegetables for? I know ya got a lot of animals ta take care of but it seems like ya got quite a few extra carrots in there." he said, trying to break the awkward tension. "Oh. Well umm it's Angel Bunny's birthday in a few days and I wanted to make him a carrot cake." "Oh well that's a mighty fine idea Fluttershy." "Umm thanks." Fluttershy whispered. "Ya know, I've been wondering how you and Angel met." Said Macintosh, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Well it happened years and years ago, a few years after I fell from Cloudsdale actually. I told you about that right?" "Eeyup." said Macintosh, lightly smiling at the memory "Well a few years after I fell down I started to get more accustomed to living down here near the Everfree forest. One day I was out looking for any creature that might need my help. I came across and area where it looked like there might have been a fight. There was a small bunny that looked like she was really badly hurt. I rushed over to try and help her. She was really badly hurt, and there were scars all over her sides and…a-a lot of blood," Fluttershy shivered a little at the memory and started to tear up. "When I tried to help her she..she was barely breathing but when I tried to pick her up to help her she *sniff* she didn't try to get up. Instead she just moved her arm up a little and underneath was a little baby bunny. After she showed it to me she stop-stop-stopped breathing and…" Fluttershy was crying now, tears free flowing down her face. "I'm sorry I had ya tell that story Shy I really am. I didn't mean ta make ya cry none I was just…" he was cut short when she flew up and threw her hooves around his neck and cried onto his neck.

He stood there for a second completely stunned before he slowly lowered his neck down so she could stand on the ground. "I'm so sorry Fluttershy. I didn't know that that story was so…I'm sorry. So sorry" he whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her. "It-it's ok Big Macintosh" she sobbed into his mane. He stood there for a minute letting her calm down. Her crying reduced to sobbing slowly, and then into some heavy, shuddering, breaths. "I'm so sorry Shy. I really didn't mean to make you cry." Fluttershy sniffled a little and said shakily "I know Big Macintosh. I know you didn't mean too." She wiped her eyes off with her hooves and straightened her ruffled hair a little. "Let's just..let's just go." She said, slowly walking back towards her cottage.

Big Macintosh followed slowly behind her, ashamed still that he had made the most delicate mare in Ponyville cry, whether it was intentional or not. But he thought of how she had hugged him and how it had made him feel when she'd wrapped her arms around him. When they arrived at her cottage Big Macintosh placed the bird seed on the front porch. "Welp here we are Fluttershy. Thank you for letting me carries this home for ya. And umm I'm sorry." Without waiting for a reply Big Macintosh started walking back to Sweet Apple Acres.

…..

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Big Macintosh thought to himself as he walked the dirt road home. "How can I go an' do such a stupid thing as asking her about her personal life?" he scolded. He hit his head with a hoof. "That's what ya get for prying. Ya made the poor filly cry and now she probably hates ya." He sighed and kicked the dirt as he walked.

Every time he thought about how she had hugged him while crying it set his stomach fluttering and brought a small blush to his cheeks. "I oughta be ashamed of myself for this." He thought repeatedly shaking his head, trying to clear out the feelings. "She's small and delicate. You're big and rough. Nothing can happen; all I'll do is end up hurting her in ways she don't deserve." "Umm Big Macintosh?" whispered a small voice behind him. He had been enveloped in his thoughts of self-loathing that he'd never noticed that he'd been followed.

Big Macintosh whipped around to look at the small mare that had been following him home. He moved around so fast it completely took Fluttershy by surprise and she ducked down on her stomach and covered her head, whimpering lightly.

Big Macintosh took a slow, deep, breath and exhaled "See Macintosh; what'd ya tell yourself." He thought, walking back to her. "I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean ta scare ya. You just took me by surprise is all." Fluttershy stood back up and brushed herself off. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just…" she couldn't finish her sentence, instead looking down at the ground and shuffling her forehooves. "Is there, um, anything you need?" he asked cautiously, not sure what was going on or what to do.

"Oh I don't need anything really. It's just that… you seemed really upset when you left my home a few minutes ago and I thought that maybe I'd upset you and I don't want anypony mad at me." She meekly said to the ground. "Well I wasn't upset with ya Fluttershy. If anything I guess I was more upset with myself." He responded, trying to keep his voice low. "Why would you be mad at yourself Macintosh?" Fluttershy asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Big Macintosh wasn't sure whether or not to lie to her. But her eyes and his feelings won out for him. "Well Miss. Shy, first off, I just came up and took the bag of seeds right off your back without asking or nothing," he started walking again and Fluttershy followed close behind, "and then I went and asked ya personal questions, that ain't none of my business, and in the end I just made ya cry." He hung his head in shame as he tried to look away from Fluttershy. "But Big Macintosh….when you-you picked the bird seed off of me it was very sweet of you. It was really heavy and nopony was helping me and umm you saw that I needed help and…it was very gentlecoltly of you. And I know you didn't mean to make me cry like that," she avoided eye contact with Macintosh, looking away from him, "and when I did start to cry you didn't complain or anything when I started crying into your mane. Which I'm really sorry for. You've done nothing wrong, it really my fault…"

Fluttershy realized that she'd walked past Big Macintosh while she had been talking. She looked back and he was staring at her, almost unblinking. "Umm Big Macintosh?" she asked as she slowly walked back to him. "Fluttershy," he said slowly "it's not your fault. None of it is." Fluttershy blinked "None of it?" "Nope." He was almost whispering now, trying to hold back something in his voice. "I never meant for anything to feel like it was your fault. I never meant for this to…" his voice broke a little. He wasn't about to cry but something in him caused him to break a little on the inside. Fluttershy was scared that she'd done something wrong and had hurt Big Macintosh. "Follow me. I want to show you something." He whispered. She followed him as he walked off the beaten path and into the acres towards the Everfree forest.

They walked in silence into the forest, walking past the graves of his forefathers, until they walked into a small area that was almost clear of trees. Sunlight hit down into a glade casting everything in a warm glow. A small stream ran through the center of it and a few trees provided shade. It was a picture perfect representation of nature in all its glory. Big Macintosh lay down on his stomach by the stream and dipped in a hoof. Fluttershy slowly walked over and lay by him. She'd never been in this part of the Everfree Forest before. "This is where I like to come and think." Big Macintosh said to his reflection in the gently moving water. "When Applejack went to Manehatten I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't cry in front of Granny so I just walked into the forest. I just walked and walked and didn't even think about where I was going. I just found myself here. And I lay down by this stream and cried. When I couldn't cry anymore I looked into the water and saw myself. I saw some colt looking back at me that was just hurt and sad. I decided then that I wasn't going to be that colt. Ah made up my mind that day that I was going to be a colt that I could be proud of. A colt that could protect what he cares about, a colt that would never break down or cry again, and I ain't since that day. Every time ah feel like I'm letting myself and my family down I'll come here and think about that day. And now I feel like…like…I'm doing things I ain't proud of."

Fluttershy had remained silent throughout the entire story. Looking into the stallion's sad green eyes, and trying to imagine him as a small colt. She saw it. She saw young Macintosh lying on his stomach, right where Big Macintosh was, she saw his tears splashing in the water, and she saw him looking down with the silent look of grim determination. And she looked now at the stallion he had become and thought of all the pent up emotion that must lay in him if he had just…bottled it up for years.

He remained silent; looking down at the water. She moved a little closer and laid her head against his chest. His heartbeat was as slow and steady as it had been the morning she'd last heard it, but the longer her head stayed on his chest, the faster it seemed to sound. "It's alright Macintosh. I don't know of anything that you've done that you could be ashamed of and I don't think that you're capable of doing anything of the sort." She gently whispered. "Fluttershy." he started to say but Fluttershy shushed him with a hoof. And they lay in silence. Fluttershy's head pushed against his chest and Big Macintosh just stared out into the forest. Neither of them complained.

They lay there for what felt like, to them, only a few minutes but the sun started to set and Macintosh knew that it was time for them to go. He gently shook Fluttershy back into reality. "Mmm" she mumbled not wanting to move. "Fluttershy, the sun's setting. We've got to go." Fluttershy gently sighed and stretched her wings out. Gently yawning she looked at Macintosh and blushed. "Oh dear." She whispered "I've taken up all of your day and I'm sure you had a lot of work to do today."

Big Macintosh stood up and stretched his long legs. "There's no problem Fluttershy. It was…it was nice to spend the afternoon with you." He blushed furiously. He looked up into the sky to try and hide the color in his face from the mare who had just lay against him until the sun had begun to fall. "I'd…enjoy doing this again sometime I suppose." "Why not tonight?" she asked gently. "Hmm?" he said curiously, looking down at her. "Well you… you showed me a special place that you hold dearest to your heart. I think that it would only be fair if I… showed you mine. That is, if you don't mind.". Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow. "It's really not necessary Fluttershy. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything." "But I don't feel obligated. I want to show you it. But, if you don't want to that's fine." Fluttershy was looking at the ground again, not wanting her deep, red blush to show.

Big Macintosh sighed gently "Alright Fluttershy. I'll be glad to accompany you ta anyplace you may want ta show me." "Great. Could you meet me at my cottage later tonight then, please?" "That's just fine by me Fluttershy." He walked her back to the dirt road where they had branched off. He watched as her form walked away and didn't move until she was just a speck.

He let out a slow and heavy breath and closed his eyes. His heart was still beating hard from the afternoon and he focused on slowing it down. As he turned home and walked, his thoughts swimming with the possibilities of what could happen when he came over to Fluttershy's cottage later that night.

When Fluttershy got home she floated into her room and closed the door behind her. She glided over to her bed and lay down, burying her head in the pillow that Macintosh had used. She took in a deep breath of air, pulling his lingering scent into her nostril, and, with the same breath, screamed into it. "Ahhhhhhhh." She screamed gently, a feat known only to be capable of her. Her heart was beating harder than it ever had in her life, like it was trying to escape from her chest, or that it would burst. She caught her breath and slowed down. But her thoughts just kept racing. "Why did I do that? Something as bold as just inviting him over here; oh and what if he gets the wrong idea." She took in one last deep breath to steady herself, got out of bed, put on her normal small smile and went about her business feeding the animals in her home. But with every minute that passed the knot that was forming in her stomach grew tighter.

….

Celestia lowered her sun below the horizon and Luna raised the moon to take its place.) Big Macintosh walked slowly to Fluttershy's cottage; every step he took that brought him closer was something he almost had to force out of himself. When he saw the house he stopped. "Now's the time to turn away if you want Macintosh." Something in his head told him. He shook those thoughts out and kept walking shakily.

Big Macintosh stepped onto the porch and stood in front of the door. He steeled his nerves and gently knocked. "I'll be there in a moment." He heard her call from inside her abode. "NOW MACINTOSH NOW! RUN FOR IT! NOW OR NEVER GO GO GO!" the voice in his head was screaming now. Big Macintosh felt himself backing up slowly but stopped himself. He wasn't going to run. When Fluttershy opened the door the voice quieted itself. He looked down on the yellow pegasus mare; she was shuffling her forehooves and looking down.

"Hello Big Macintosh." She said timidly. "Hello Fluttershy." He responded, sounding braver than he felt. "Umm let's…let's go." Fluttershy guided Macintosh behind her house and into the Everfree Forest. He saw that they were on a lightly visible trail. "She must come back here often." He thought, watching her walk in the pale moon light.

They walked deep into the forest and Macintosh followed her as she ascended a hill. They stopped as the top of the hill plateaued. Fluttershy lay down and looked up at the sky that was now dotted with stars. Macintosh gently lay by her and looked out. He could see why she had wanted to come out here at night. The moonlight lay over the entire forest giving it a gentle eerie glow. The trees were like white shadows and the entire landscape was like something out of a dream.

Big Macintosh took time to survey his surroundings before the turned his attention back to the mare he was with. Her mane outlined her face and her eyes sparkled as she looked at the night sky, the moon reflecting in them like pools of crystal clear water. She was just so beautiful. She looked like she belonged here. Big Macintosh shifted closer nervously, not wanting to seem pushy. But Fluttershy moved closer to him as well and the two met in the middle.

Fluttershy laid her head on Macintosh's shoulder and continued to look into the sky. "I come here whenever I think about my parents." She said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Big Macintosh tensed. Nopony had ever met Fluttershy's parents and she never talked about them. "I've never met them." She said quietly. This caused Big Macintosh to tense up even more, after what happened the last time she'd talked about her personal life he didn't want her to go through that again. But he didn't feel her shake against her body and her voice remained calm. "I was raised in an orphanage in Clousdale. They told me that they had found me outside, on the doorstep, wrapped only in a little blanket. No note, and no way of identifying who my parents could have been. "She giggled a little "it's always sounded a little like something out of a movie to me." When Big Macintosh remained silent she sighed and continued "I don't know if my parents are even still alive to this day. But I hope that they are. And whenever I come out here and look up at the sky, I hope that maybe they are to, and thinking about me. Even if they aren't I just hope that they're happy."

She looked up at Macintosh, who was looking down at her. "That's a nice story Fluttershy." He said. "I'm glad to share it with you Macintosh. I really am." She rubbed her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Big Macintosh tentatively raised one hoof, wrapped it around her and drew her in closer to his body. And that's where they lay. Him silently protecting her from anything the night could throw at them and her laying there, just enjoying him. Neither of them said anything. There was almost nothing to be said. The hours drew on as the moon moved across the night sky.

Big Macintosh yawned and looked down at Fluttershy. She lay stretched against him, peacefully asleep. "Time to go home." He mumbled to himself, smiling. Big Macintosh gently raised his hoof from around Fluttershy and stood up. Fluttershy gently stirred a little but didn't wake up. "Just let her sleep Big Macintosh." He told himself. Gently as he could, he put his muzzle under her stomach and slowly lifted her into the air, sliding her onto his back. She showed no signs of waking up; instead she curled into a ball. "Well ain't you a heavy sleeper." He thought, chuckling to himself.

He followed the trail back to her cottage. He walked into the dark home and up the stairs into her room. He pulled back the covers and rolled her onto the bed. He covered the sleeping mare with the blanket and put a pillow under her head. He stood over her sleeping form for a moment, gently looking at her. He brushed a stray piece of hair gently off of her forehead and whispered "Goodnight Fluttershy." And with that he turned around and silently walked out of her house back home.

…

The Princesses of the Sun and Moon looked down from Luna's magical observatory in Canterlot at Big Macintosh as he made his way home. "What do you think sister?" Luna asked, looking over at her sister. Celestia looked down again and smiled "I think that those two will be good for each other Luna. Very good for each other indeed. You did a wonderful job of making such a peaceful night for the two." Luna blushed at the compliment "Just the least I could do for the Element of Kindness." Celestia nodded he approval and walked back into the castle to catch some sleep. Luna continued to gaze down at Big Macintosh and smiled "You're right sister; they will be."

….

"And that's how it all happened." Fluttershy concluded. Rarity looked affixed at Fluttershy, not making a move or a sound. Fluttershy had come to Carousel Boutiques the next day to talk to her closest friend about the events of the last few nights. When she had told Rarity that she was interested in a colt Rarity had immediately dropped the dress she had been working on, closed the entire shop, and had been listening intently to Fluttershy as she recounted the night of the storm and the previous day for about an hour. "Umm Rarity? Did I do something wrong?" she asked as her friend had still not moved.

"That…is…the…SWEETEST STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Rarity finally said jumping up. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she ran over to Fluttershy. She grabbed Fluttershy in a humongous hug. "Ohh that is just so precious darling! You and Big Macintosh, it just almost seems too perfect! Ohh it gets me feeling like a little school filly again." "Umm ok?" Fluttershy stammered out. "Oh Fluttershy I'm so happy that you've found a stallion to be interested in." Rarity said as she put down Fluttershy and recomposed herself. "What's more surprising about it is that it's Big Macintosh. You two seem to fit together so well but no one would expect him to ever show an interest in anything but his farm or family." "Oh but he does care about more than that," Fluttershy protested "he's a big hearted stallion that gives his full attention to whatever's in front of him." "And that's all fine darling," Rarity said waving a hoof in the air to brush off the comment "I didn't say he didn't care, just that you'd never expect it." Fluttershy raised an eyebrow not entirely getting the difference but accepted it.

"So Fluttershy darling," Rarity started, propping her elbows on a table and resting her chin on her hooves "when is the first date going to happen?" Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "Oh well umm…we never discussed any kind of re-relationship." "Oh Fluttershy but don't you see that you two are so wonderfully perfect for each other? And you're obviously interested in each other; so why not?" Fluttershy shuffled nervously "It just never came up." "Hmm," Rarity put on a thinking face "I know just what you need to do Fluttershy." "Oh dear." Fluttershy thought, afraid of what Rarity might suggest "What you need to do dear. You need to approach him about it first. You know. Take the initiative." "Wh-what?" Fluttershy managed to stammer out "Oh I could never do that. I mean; I would probably break down in front of him. Or what if I'm misinterpreting him or.." "Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted, stopping Fluttershy in mid-sentence. "He lives in a family full of very assertive mares and that's probably all that he's used to. Maybe he's just scared to make the first move himself. The point is that you need to be assertive about this."

There was a knock at the door of Carousel Boutiques. "Oh I'm so sorry but we're closed right now but please come again in a little while and I'll be right with you." "Do you understand Fluttershy?" Fluttershy was trying to avoid looking Rarity in the eye. "Well yes but I just don't think that I'm brave enough." "Fluttershy dear you need to stop underselling yourself or you'll never get anywhere…"

The knocking grew more persistent at the door. *sigh* Rarity walked over to the door obviously annoyed. "Excuse me but we are currently closed and if you come back soon I'll…" Rarity stopped as she saw who was at the door. "Why Hello Big Macintosh." she said cheerily. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" "Well Miss. Rarity I'm out lookin' for Miss. Fluttershy and ah was told that she could be found here. But I can see that you're closed I'm sorry to intrude." He turned and started to walk away. "Oh wait Macintosh. She just so happens to be here." Rarity turned around looking at her friend. Fluttershy was frantically gesturing that she didn't want Macintosh knowing that she was there. "Rarity walked over and pushed Fluttershy forcefully towards the door. "You'll thank me for this later." She whispered to Fluttershy as she pushed her out the door. Rarity slammed and locked the door behind Fluttershy, leaving her alone with him.

They stood awkwardly in the street for a minute before Fluttershy spoke up. "Umm you..you were looking for me?" "Eeyup." Big Macintosh said. They both stood there for another few seconds. "Umm.." Fluttershy started to speak "Oh I'm sorry Fluttershy I was just…distracted. Listen I umm I really enjoyed spending time with ya last night." He said cautiously "So did I." whispered Fluttershy in response. "And I guess that..what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to do it again sometime...if ya'd like"

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a little encouraged by the fact the biggest stallion in Ponyville was nervous about this. "I'd umm… I'd like that too Big Macintosh." She responded looking up at him. Big Macintosh let out the breath he'd been holding. "Well great...so umm…I'll meet you here on Friday around noon then?" "Sure Big Macintosh..I'll see you here on Friday."

Big Macintosh walked back home with a smile on his face and pride in his heart. Fluttershy watched him walk away before she got yanked back into Carousel Boutiques by Rarity. "Soooo what'd he want?!" she asked excitedly "He umm just wanted to know if we could go out sometime." "EEEEEEEEEEEEE." Rarity squealed in delight at the news. "What'd you say?! What'd you say?!" "Umm I said yes…" Fluttershy said quietly. "EEEEKKKKKK!" Rarity was practically bouncing with excitement. "Fluttershy got asked on her first date and I was here to see it happen! Oh darling please tell me you scheduled it for after our spa appointment. I simply Must make sure that you look 100 percent decent for this. Ohhh." Fluttershy smiled gently as she watched her friend obsess and talk about how magical it was. She just thought about the quiet stallion and hoped for a bright future.


	3. First Date Nerves

Fluttershy paced the floor of Carousel Boutiques nervously, waiting for Big Macintosh to arrive. _"Did he change his mind? What time is it? Oh what are we going to do? I've never been on a date before; what if I mess up?"_ Rarity watched as her friend walked around her store repeatedly, slightly amused by her nervous movements. "Relax darling you're going to be fine." she told her worrisome friend "Just try and remember everything that I told you."

Fluttershy thought back to the previous day, when Rarity had told her what she should expect from a colt on a first date. _"Now the first thing to look out for in a colt on the first date, Fluttershy dear, is that he pays complete attention to how you look. He simply must compliment you, because if a girl's gonna work to look her best he had better notice it." Fluttershy blankly stared at her friend trying to absorb all the information her friend was giving her. "If he's going to take you to a restaurant he simply must allow you to order what you want, but be careful what you ask for because you don't want to seem like you think he's made of bits." Rarity sank back into the mud tub they were sitting in and placed her cucumber slices over her eyes. "Also make sure that you question His interests. Don't let all the conversation be one sided by talking all about yourself, it's a major turn off for a stallion; but who knows, Macintosh is so soft spoken that he may not care to talk about himself. And one thing you must never, ever, do is tell a colt is "I love you" on the first date. I've done it before and trust me when I say it doesn't always end well sweetie. And if he says that he loves you, you just let him down gently. Fluttershy I know that this is your first time being in a serious relationship but you can't rush into things to fast or you'll just end up hurting yourself or him." _

"Just breathe darling, you're hyperventilating, and besides, stress is bad for your pores." Rarity told her still panicking friend, trying not to laugh. Fluttershy took a few shuddering breaths and tried to calm down. "Alright. I can do this. I can do this." she told herself repeatedly. There was a light knock on the door and Fluttershy squeaked and hid underneath a couch. "Now come on darling you can't leave him waiting out there. It'd simply be rude." said Rarity, knowing just the right cords to hit on Fluttershy's personality to get her moving. Fluttershy nervously crawled out from under the couch and walked to the door on shaky legs. She opened the door and looked up into Big Macintoshes face.

He'd combed his mane so that it wasn't in wild tangles everywhere and he wore a saddlebag on his side. His usual yoke had been removed and for the first time she could see his muscular neck. He was looking down at her with his large emerald eyes that seemed to almost read her mind. It took all of Fluttershy's willpower not to try and hide in the dirt. "Hey Fluttershy you umm…you ready to go?" Big Macintosh asked his dumbfounded date. "Umm I think I left something in Carousel…" Fluttershy felt herself shoved out of the door and, once again, it slammed closed behind her. "…I guess not." She finished quietly, turning back to Macintosh. "Eeyup." he responded looking at the curtains, which reveal the peeping eyes of a certain unicorn. He smiled lightly. "Oh I gots this for ya." he said as he reached down into his saddle bag. He delicately lifted out a small, wrapped, hoofkerchief. Unfolding it he revealed a small, red, rose as its contents. "Oh Macintosh you didn't have too." Fluttershy said, flustered at the small flower. "I think that I did ma'am." he said, steadfast in his manners.

Big Macintosh took the flower in his teeth and gently placed it behind her right ear. He could feel the heat radiate off of her as the blood rushed to her face. "Th-thank you." she finally managed to stammer out, not looking away from the ground. She could hear the faint shrieking of delight that Rarity was giving from the other side of the door. "I think that we should go." said Macintosh, also hearing the same shriek of delight.

"Where umm…where did you think we should go?" asked Fluttershy, scared to make the decision. "Oh I was just thinkin' that maybe we could go to that open air restaurant. Ya know; the one with tha weird mushroom tables?" "Oh yes, Coltabba's, I hear they have delightful Istallion food. I think Twilight goes there all the time. I've always wanted to go but it seemed to…social for me. Oh I hope that doesn't make me sound prude." Fluttershy was getting more and more nervous the longer they stood there. Big Macintosh noticed her legs growing shakier underneath her and decided not to prolong the inevitable. "Not at all Fluttershy, I reckon we should be on our way though, before Miss. Rarity figures out a way to force us there." "Umm..sure." she said. And they began their walk to Coltabba's.

…..

Rarity watched as her friend walked away with her date. "Oh Opalescence" she said, turning to her cat, who had been napping, "there goes the most innocent mare in all of Equestria on her first date. History's being made." She looked back towards the door and bit her lip. "Oh I wouldn't want to be so rude as to go and spy on her….however," a mischievous grin formed on her face "it does just so happen to be noon, and I feel like a little Istallion food today." Rarity pranced to the back of her store, the grin never slipping from her face. "Now, now Rarity you simply must not dress as you normally would when going out. After all, as the Element of Generosity you're sure to have everypony wanting an autograph or simply just too meet you." Rarity rummaged through her closet until she found a large, and still rather stylish, trench coat and fedora.

Humming to herself she sat in front of her dresser and worked a straightener through her hair. Sighing a little "It will take days to get these kinds of curls back into my mane but they say being a celebrity comes with a price." Once her hair had been sufficiently straightened Rarity reworked her makeup so that it looked….plain. Rarity shuddered a little at how unfabulous she looked. But she put on her coat and hat and walked to the door. "Sweetie Bell, be good while I'm gone. And I swear to Celestia if you mess up this shop I'll make sure that you clean it up until this place is absolutely spotless, and believe me it shall be a gruesome experience."

Rarity poked her head out of her shop and "sneakily" started her walk from the shop to the only Istallion restaurant in town.

…..

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh walked slowly towards Coltabba's. Big Macintosh knew what butterflies in the stomach felt like, but what he felt was more like bees, or frogs. Whatever it was it was much larger than butterflies. He kept his normal calm face for the sake of his date, but he had to fight just to stop his legs from shaking. "_Calm down Macintosh you've been on dates before; why should this one be any different?_" he told himself "_It's probably just a passin' fancy. You two got a little close together the other night and it got you interested but you'll get over it. All ya gotta do is finish this date." _He continued his deliberately slow walk, trying to justify his feelings the whole time.

Fluttershy kept her head down as they approached Ponyville. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be seen with Big Macintosh, after all, this was only their first date, they weren't a couple. Fluttershy wasn't much for the being in the public spotlight at all and she felt like a lot of ponies would get the wrong idea and gossip would spread throughout Ponyville. _"I did want to go on a date with him , and I'm grateful to be here, but I didn't think that it would be this scary." _she kept her eyes on the ground.

Fluttershy's suspicions had proved correct. As the two walked into Ponyville she immediately felt as if all eyes were focused on the two of them. She glanced nervously from side to side trying to both see the faces of whoever was watching them and trying to hide her own face from them. _"What are they doing? Is that Fluttershy and that Macintosh fellow? What are they doing together? Are they a couple? Who does she think she is? I wish that was me with that fine hunk of stallion." _ These are the things that she imagined that all of the ponies they passed were thinking. She shivered as her imagination conjured up images of all their faces staring at her, judging her. She slowed her pace even more. Unconsciously she moved closer to Macintosh, trying to blend in with his red coat without much success.

Big Macintosh noticed the small butter yellow pegasus pressing up against him. He looked down at her and saw that she was almost crawling on the ground, her head darting nervously left and right under her mane. He sighed gently _"She must be completely terrified. If there's one thing I know about her after this short amount of time is that she lives up to her name well." _He stopped walking and waited a moment for Fluttershy to do the same. When she stopped by his side he leaned down and gently told her "It's alright Fluttershy you don't have to be scared of them. What's our business is ours, not theirs. You can relax."

Fluttershy tried to stand up but her legs shook and she sank back down again. Macintosh sighed again _"I hope this doesn't become a habit."_ he thought "Please try again Fluttershy it's alright." he gently asked her. Fluttershy whimpered a little and tried to lift herself off the ground. When she managed to get up a hoof or two Macintosh quickly stooped his head underneath her barrel and lifted her up with his neck, sliding her down onto his back. Fluttershy squeaked in shock as he lifted her up. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked ask she landed on his back. "I don't think we're gonna make it for lunch at this rate." he said, grinning "Besides little ma'am I think maybe this'll help ya calm down a little. Just relax and let me do tha walkin'." Big Macintosh resumed walking towards their date spot. Fluttershy still felt extremely self-conscious of being with Macintosh but by burying her head in his mane and pressed herself against his strong body she felt the tension leave her body slightly.

Big Macintosh carried his date to Coltabba's and Fluttershy lowered herself onto the ground before entering. They stood in the front, patiently waiting for a waiter to direct them to a table. "Hello and welcome to Coltabba's may I take you to your seat?" asked a dark brown pony with a slight istallion accent. "Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied as they walked towards the outdoors seating.

Their waiter sat them down at a weird looking mushroom that was set up to serve as a table. "My name's Tony and I'll be your waiter this afternoon; is there anything I can get you to drink?" said the brown pony as they sat down. "Eeyup I'll have some cider." said Big Macintosh "I'll umm..I guess I'll have a glass of water…if-if that's ok with you." "Sure thing I'll be right back with your drinks you let me know if you're ready to order then; ok." Tony said as he placed two menus on the table in front of them. "Ok thank ya very much Mr. Tony." Big Macintosh called to the waiter as he walked away. Macintosh smiled across the table to Fluttershy "Good service here." "Yes I suppose so." Fluttershy said meekly, trying to avoid looking at Big Macintosh by reading the menu.

A few minutes later Tony returned to their table with a platter with two glasses on it in his mouth. He set the plate down on the table and smiled "Are you two ready to order or should I come back in a minute?" Big Macintosh looked at Fluttershy "I think I'll just go and have tha buffet. Are you ready to order?" "Umm…I think that I'll just have the fruit salad. If that's fine with you that is." "You just go ahead and order what ya want Fluttershy." "Alrighty one buffet and one fruit salad. I'll be right out with your salad soon Miss. you call if you need anything." With that Tony walked away from the table to the kitchen.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh sat in an awkward silence at the table. Fluttershy quietly sipped at her water, trying to avoid eye contact with the stallion across the table. "You umm you look nice today Fluttershy. That is, not to say ya don't look nice on any other day of course!" he said, trying to strike up any kind of conversation. "Oh well thank you Big Macintosh. That was all really Rarity's doing, oh and Aloe and Lotus." Macintosh raised an eyebrow "Aloe and…Lotus?" "Oh yes, they're the two earth ponies that work over at the day spa." "I've never been there before and I'm not quite sure I want too." Big Macintosh responded, a slow smile spreading on his face.

Fluttershy giggled a little as she envisioned Macintosh getting a spa treatment. Him in a white robe sitting in the sauna, and getting a mud mask, the image was completely ridiculous. Big Macintoshes face straightened out "Ah'm not completely sure I wanna know what's in your head right now." he said suspiciously to the still giggling mare. Fluttershy put on an innocent smile and blushed, "Oh it's nothing at all." she giggled as she twiddled her forehooves. "Hmmm" Big Macintosh put on his own sly grin as he observed the mare on the other side of the table.

"Hey-O guys how are we doing over here?" asked Tony cheerily as he walked over to their table with a plate balanced on his head. "I suppose we're doing aliright." Big Macintosh quickly said as Tony placed the plate in front of Fluttershy. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Are we good on everything? Need any refills?" Big Macintosh looked down and realized that he hadn't even touched his cider and Fluttershy had nearly downed the contents of her glass. "Ah'm fine but I think she may need one." he said, trying to be chivalrous. "Oh no, I really wouldn't want to inconvenience you Mr. Tony" Fluttershy nervously said. "Ma'am please, it's my job." smiled their waiter as he scooped up Fluttershy's glass. "I'll be right back with this."

"Ah think I'll go and get mah own food now. Will you be fine here?" asked Big Macintosh as he stood up to go to the buffet. "Yes I'll be ok." Fluttershy said as she started to pick at the fruit in front of her. Big Macintosh briskly walked over to where the short line to the buffet was. Upon arrival at the warming trays he proceeded to heap up cinnamon and lemon flavored hay sandwiches onto his plate. After scooping up a big spoonful of hay fries onto his plate he walked back to where he and Fluttershy were seated.

Tony had apparently come back while Macintosh had been getting his food because Fluttershy's glass was now full. A quick look around the restaurant showed that Tony was trying to strike up a polite conversation with somepony a few tables behind Fluttershy in a coat and fedora. "Odd clothing ta be wearing in the middle of summer." he thought, but he shrugged it off and sat down at their table.

While Fluttershy had been picking at her food when Macintosh had left it looked like she hadn't taken a bite out of it yet. His date herself was just silently looking at him. "Wonder what's going in her head." he thought, looking back into her eyes. He saw a lot of uncertainty and fear in them. Worried, Big Macintosh tried to snap her out of it. "Umm Fluttershy…are you alright?" he asked, waving a hoof near her face. Immediately focus returned to her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Macintosh I was just caught up in my own thoughts I guess." she whispered, blushing at how she had been staring at him.

"That's fine Fluttershy." Big Macintosh said as her smiled at her. The two sat at the table in silence once again, Big Macintosh ate his food ravenously, but with some control, Fluttershy just stared at her plate. She finally managed to speak, feeling rude just sitting there in silence. "So Big Macintosh, when did you um decide to be a farmer? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Big Macintosh took a moment to chew and swallow the sandwich already in his mouth before answering. "I reckon it was right on the day when I gots my cutie mark." "How did you get your mark…if um you don't mind me prying." Fluttershy was scared of sounding to forward with the question but Big Macintosh didn't mind. "It's alright. You told me your story so I suppose it's only polite to tell ya mine. It must have happened way back when I was in school…."

…

_"Hey Macintosh!" Little Macintosh looked over his shoulder as he heard the familiar voice of his friend, Heart Gold. Heart Gold was a light amethyst purple unicorn, her mane and tail were deep blue with a few thick streaks of golden yellow running through it. Her mane was always combed and slightly wavy. As for her cutie mark there were four gold hearts that looked like they had been cut from gems. Heart was an extremely sociable mare that always had something to talk about with anypony. However if you ever needed a shoulder to cry on she was an excellent listener and would normally sympathize with you. _

_As always Macintoshes other friend, Rainy Morn', was close by her. Rainy was a light blue pegasus with a jet black mane that always seemed to cover one eye. On his flank were three dark blue water drops. Rainy was a sincere pony who always spoke his mind, even when it didn't always seem appropriate. However he had a deep heart and cared for his friends. Even though he may have been a bit harsh with his words from time to time he himself was a bit sensitive and his tear ducts were well used. _

_Rainy was Little Macintoshes first friend. They'd met a year ago while Macintosh had been playing "Kick the Can" with a tree out in Sweet Apple Acres. Rainy had walked from behind a row of trees and seen him. They had looked at each other for a moment and the first words the pegasus had spoken to him were "You know that game is for two or more right?" Macintosh, who had never spoken a word to any other pony outside his family, could only say "Eeyup." The blue pegasus had raised an eyebrow "Don't you have any friends?" Macintosh looked down at his can "Nope." _

_Rainy had then immediately trotted over and side kicked the can to a startled Macintosh. "The name's Rainy Morn', and congratulations, now you've got one." Little Macintosh had looked dazed for a moment before smiling and saying "Eeyup." _

_It wasn't long afterwards that Heart Gold had moved down from Fillydelphia to Ponyville and joined Little Macintoshes class. Immediately when recess had started she had run over to the corner of the playground where Little Macintosh and Rainy, if he could cut flight school, would relax. "Hi my name's Heart Gold. I'm new here to Ponyville, but I'm sure you know that because we have the same class. What's your name?" Macintosh had shied away from her a little, not used to the extremely quick amounts of talking that she was doing. Rainy Morn' had to jump in quickly to avoid an extended awkward silence. "He's Macintosh Apple, he doesn't talk much, he's not trying to be rude." He interjected quickly, nudging his friend in the ribs. "The name's Rainy Morn' nice to meet you Heart Gold." _

_From that day forth the three of them had become really close friends. They were Little Macintoshes only friends and he was content with them. He still never spoke much, even to his friends. They tried to get him to talk on countless occasions but they rarely got more than a "Eeyup" or "Nope" from him. He never expressed his opinions, and while his extreme shyness initially worried his friends and bothered them they still cared for the small red colt. _

_Little Macintosh waited for his friends to trot up to him. "Are you going to Sweet Apple Acres?" Heart asked Macintosh as they continued walking. "Eeyup." "I think we need to get some of your Granny's apple pie while there." Rainy said hungrily, licking his lips "You know if she's made any?" "Nope." "Well I sure hope she has cause I am starving. The flight instructors were really pushing it today." "Oh I wish I could fly up to Cloudsdale. I hear it's marvelously beautiful." Heart said dreamily, looking up at the sky. "It's hard being a pegasus but it's worth it most of the time." Rainy and Herat started chatting about the cloud city and all its glory and what it was like to fly." Macintosh just kept walking, listening to his friends excitedly talking about the subject. _

"_Well, well, well look who it is." came a snide voice from behind the three friend. Rainy Morn' closed his eyes and sighed exasperatedly, recognizing the vice. "Aw horsefeathers." He mumbled "What do you want Peace?" he asked turning to face Macintoshes classmate. Peace was a shadowy green pony with a few brown patches across his body and cross blades for a cutie mark; he had a muscular build for his age. Peace did not live up to his name well; he tended to like to pick on anyone in the class who was blank flanked harshly and loved to flaunt his strength. His favorite target had, as of late, become Little Macintosh because he was the only one in class without his cutie mark. _

"_Oh nothing," he said sarcastically "I was just coming to see if this was the day that Macintosh here finally becomes somewhat respectable." Macintosh cast his eyes towards the ground with a sad look on his face. "Hey Peace could I politely ask you to sod off? We're having a nice day and we don't need you to stink it up." snapped Rainy as Peace chuckled to himself. "Oh lighten up ya big blue bird." He said, waving a hoof. _

"_Well maybe it is Peace" said Heart cheerily "you never know when you're gonna discover your special talent. Maybe he'll become the best apple bucker in all of Equestria." Peace laughed loudly at that. "Oh please. Apple bucking ain't nothing. All it takes is a little leg strength and being able to extend your leg." "Come on Peace lay off. You know anypony from the Apple family could whoop your flank at…" Rainy stopped himself, thinking about what he was saying, but it was too late the damage was done. "Ha, is that a challenge blank flank? Fine then. Let's see if you got what it takes. It ain't much but I doubt you do." _

_Big Macintosh slowly backed away from his "Nope." "Come on chicken. You scared because ya can't do it? That's cause the Apples are just a bunch of wooses." At that Macintosh straightened up and looked Peace in the eye. "Let's go." he said, clearly aggravated and starting to walk into the orchard. "Oh did I offend you blanky? Alright fine. You're on."_

_Macintosh led his friends and Peace into Sweet Apple Acres, which conveniently had just starting to enter bucking season. He found two trees that were roughly the same size and had about the same number of apples hanging from them. Peace put on a slick smile and looked at Macintosh "Care to go first?" he asked. "Nope." "Alrighty then let's do this." _

_Peace swiftly looked the tree up and down before turning around and, aiming quickly, he kicked the tree with all of his might. Apples rained down from the tree fast and hard for a few seconds, bouncing off the ground and rolling away. When they stopped falling all four of the ponies looked up at the trees contents, more than half of the trees original contents had fallen out. "HA" Peace laughed in Macintoshes face "Beat that blank flank. I told you apple bucking wasn't hard." _

_Big Macintosh continued to look up into the tree. He was intimidated; he'd never been able to buck more than a few apples out of a tree at a time. But he knew he had to finish what he started. He turned around towards his tree. He closed his eyes and thought for a second. This colt had done nothing but humiliate him for weeks, calling him all sorts of names and treating him like dirt. He was fine to put up with all that but now he was insulting the Apple family and while he may not be able to defend himself, he was sure as hay going to try and defend his family. Macintosh kicked straight back with all of his strength and felt his back hooves connect solidly with the trunk of the tree. There was a resounding CRACK and Macintosh opened his eyes as apples fell around him. When they stopped falling he looked over at Heart Gold and Rainy Morn' and saw they amazed looks on their faces as they looked at the tree. _

_He turned around and looked at what he had done and was amazed himself. Not only had he managed to knock every single apple out of the tree, but he had managed to send a deep and thick crack straight up the trunk. He stood perplexed by his work and then looked at Peace. The camo pony had a look of both awe and fear spread across his muzzle. He looked down at Little Macintosh, who lightly grinned back. "Proof enough?" he slowly asked. With that Peace started to run back towards the road.  
_

"_That was incredible Mac!" cheered Heart as she ran over and hugged Macintosh. "Good job dude! You really showed Peace eh?" said Rainy as he walked over and patted his friend on the back. "I did it." whispered Macintosh to his friends "I did it. I Did It! I DID IT! OH SWEET CELESTIA I DID IT!" Macintosh was jumping around and yelling, legitimately startling his friends. There was a quick glittering on his rump and a large green apple that appeared to be split in half appeared. He ran home screaming "I did it." all the way. All Rainy Morn' and Heart Gold could do was smile and watch as he ran. _

….

Big Macintosh pulled himself out of the past and back to his date in the present. He looked at Fluttershy across the table. She had been simply staring at him in awe the entire time he'd been telling his story. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Umm Fluttershy ...are you alright?" he asked.

Fluttershy blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Big Macintosh it was just such a sweet story that I couldn't help but lose myself in it for a moment." she said as she wiped her face. Big Macintosh looked at her plate and was relieved to see that she had at least been eating the entire time. He then realized that he was famished and started to eat his own food.

"So umm Heart Gold and Rainy Morn'; I've never seen them in Ponyville or Cloudsdale before; are they still around?" "Nope. They actually ended up getting married and soon after that they moved back up to Fillydelphia. Last I heard they'd become therapists and had a foal. They sent a picture if I can ever find it, it's been a few years since I last saw it, if I remember correct it's an adorable little colt. He takes after his mama's coat and dad's mane." "Awww." Fluttershy was overwhelmed by the cuteness. "So you keep in touch?" "Hmm we haven't talked in months. It'd be nice ta reconnect with 'em." "I'd like to meet them someday."

They finished their meal and waited for Tony to return to their table. "Alright was everything to your satisfaction here?" he asked as he dropped the bill on their table. "Eeyup." Big Macintosh placed 17 bits on the bill and Tony scooped them into a pouch. "Well thank you for choosing Coltabba's for lunch and have a nice day." Tony waved as he walked away from their table. Big Macintosh dropped a few extra bits on their table and got up. Fluttershy followed suit.

Big Macintosh gestured for Fluttershy to get back on his back. "No I think I'll be fine." "Alrighty then. Ah think Granny Smith made some apple cupcakes this morning if you're interested." he said, looking towards the farm. "That sounds delightful." They both started walking to the farm.

…..

When they arrived Macintosh called out "Granny?! AJ?! Appleboloom?!" The home was quiet though. Macintosh walked into the kitchen and saw a plate with the cupcakes on it and a note.

_**Dear Big Brother**_

_**I didn't want to disturb you on your date with Fluttershy so I left you this note. Granny and I went off to see Nurse Redheart for Granny's check-up. Applebloom is somewhere playing with her friends. If you see her tell her to stay out of the barn, we got hornets. **_

_**Love **_

_**Applejack **_

_**P.S. Keep those hooves to yourself! **_

Big Macintosh blushed a little after reading the end of the note but placed it down and picked up the plate. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Fluttershy, setting the plate on a small table. "Granny and Applejack are at the doctors and Applebloom is at some obscure corner of Equestria. However they did leave us some cupcakes." "Oh ok then; are they alright?" Fluttershy asked as she picked a small cupcake off of the plate. "Yeah Granny's just going for her check-up and Applejack went because we never know where she might end up."

Fluttershy politely nibbled at the small pastry in her hooves as Big Macintosh picked one up and chomped into it. Fluttershy looked up at him and giggled seeing that he had a bit of green frosting on the end of his muzzle. "Hmm?" he inquired as he looked back down. "You've got a little frosting on your face." she said, still lightly laughing at how silly he looked.

Blushing, Big Macintosh wiped at his face, but he missed the frosting. "Did I get it?" he asked, looking back down at her. Still laughing a little Fluttershy shook her head. "Here, I'll get it. Lean in a little." she said, gesturing for him to lean down. As he did she felt his breathe brush against her face lightly, the sweet scent of apples wafting into her nostrils. In the heat of the moment Fluttershy lost herself and, rather than lightly wiping it off his nose, kissed the frosting off his nose.

Her light breathe on his nose as she delivered the unexpected peck made Big Macintosh blush furiously. Fluttershy noticed it as he turned away from her and blushed as well "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." "It's alright Fluttershy, it's alright. It wasn't all that bad." Somehow hearing Big Macintosh say that made Fluttershy's embarrassment dissipate and she smiled. "I had a good time today." she said as she resumed nibbling her cupcake. "So did I Fluttershy, but that don't mean that it's gotta end right now." Fluttershy smiled "No it doesn't."

With that they stood up, Big Macintosh held open the door for her and when she exited the house they started walking towards Big Macintoshes glade. After they'd left the farm they went to his glade and enjoyed each other's silent company in the shade of a large tree. When the sun had started to set he walked her home on his back and wished her a good night.

…

The next dayBig Macintosh was walking back to Carousel Boutiques, his thoughts centered on Fluttershy. That morning when he'd woken up there was a note that had been slid underneath the door with "**Big Macintosh" **written across it. The note had said

**Dear Big Macintosh **

**I had the most wonderful time of my life yesterday with you. You were really a gentlecolt with me and made me very happy. I would like to meet again today if you can, and don't mind, at Carousel Boutiques. I really don't have anything to do so I'll be there all day. It's fine if you can't make it, we can meet again some other time. **

**Sincerely **

**Fluttershy **

Big Macintoshes heart had lept for joy when he'd read the letter. He was ecstatic at the thought of being able to see Fluttershy again after they'd had such a wonderful time yesterday. He'd rushed through the days chores so that he would be done by a little after lunchtime. And now he was making his way back to the dress shop to meet her again.

When he arrived at Rarity's shop he politely knocked on the door and called hello. Rarity voice came from the other side of the door "You know it's a shop darling you can simply walk in." Big Macintosh opened the door with the twinkling of the signal bell. "Oh welcome Big Macintosh. I'm ever so glad you're finally here. Fluttershy's been terribly nervous about whether or not you'd show up and quite frankly it's been stressing me as well." Rarity guided Macintosh, who felt really out of place in the prim and proper dress shop, to the back of the store. "She darted in here when she heard you knock. Just go in; she's waiting for you."

Big Macintosh walked into the room and surveyed his surroundings, utterly confused. The room was empty save for a table, a stove and kettle and two chairs. As Big Macintosh went to check under the table for Fluttershy he heard the door slam and lock. He quickly looked behind him and saw Rarity standing in front of the door with a dead set look on her face. "Hehe you sure do have a habit of slammin' and lockin' doors don't ya?" he chuckled nervously. "Yes quite; please have a seat Mr. Macintosh." "You can call me Big Macin…" "I'll call you what I like. Now please…have a seat." A stunned Big Macintosh walked over to the table and sat in the a chair.

Rarity took her time, walking over to the stove and pouring herself a cup of tea, before sitting down on the other side of the table. Using her magic she dropped two lumps of sugar into it and stirred the contents. "You umm you like your tea sweet?" he asked nervously, still not sure of what was going on. "Mhmm; yes I do," She paused for a moment. "just as you seem to like your mares Mr. Macintosh." "Umm yeah speaking of which I got a letter from Fluttershy to meet her here today so if I might inquire as to where she is…" Rarity chuckled "Oh darling that wasn't from Fluttershy that was just the bait to get you to my shop. I sent that note. Your sister's the Element of Honesty, not I." Sweat broke out on Big Macintoshes neck "B-bait?" "Oh don't worry I sent her a note telling her to meet you here in 10 minutes. Which is more than enough time to finish what needs to be done."

Macintosh got more and more nervous by the second and grew even more scared at what the unicorn may be implying. "Now you listen and you listen proper Mr. Macintosh." she said, levitating the tea stir to point at him "Fluttershy has been my closest friend for more than ten yearss now. I love that girl as much as I love my sister. So if I hear so much as a peep of you laying a hoof on her, or breaking her sweet little heart, I will utterly destroy your reputation in this town. You'll never be able to show your face in Ponyville again. Do you understand me?" Rarity's face was set in such a way that Big Macintosh knew that she wasn't lying at all. He also knew that she had the means and influences to do it too. "Y-yes ma'am" he said meekly to the still scowling Rarity.

She stared him down for another minute before a smile broke out on her face. "Good, then we have reached an understanding." The door lock clicked and the door swung open. "Now do be a dear and don't keep that mare waiting." she said as he slowly stood up and left. As he neared the exit he saw through the window that Fluttershy was approaching. "Oh and Big Macintosh!?" The stallion stopped dead in his tracks and waited for Rarity to speak. "I know this probably goes without saying, but please refrain from speaking of our little talk to Fluttershy; ok dear?" Big Macintosh gulped "Yes ma'am." he called back.

He walked to the door just as Fluttershy entered. "Oh Big Macintosh, I got your note. What did you want to do today?" she said, her face beaming with happiness. Her smile brought a smile to his face through his fear. "Ah thought we could just go for a walk in the park today." he said "Care for a ride?" Fluttershy giggled and floated onto his back, rubbing her head into his mane. "Only if it's ok with you." And he walked, carrying the light pegasus with enthusiasm, just happy to be with her and away from that crazy unicorn.

Rarity watched as Macintosh walked away, carrying her best friend on his back. "Oh Opalescence; I pray to Celestia that I never have to live up to that threat." She sighed as she closed the door to the shop and got back to her mannequins.


	4. Please Don't Run From Me

"Come on Macintosh you can do it. Push yourself. You're so close to the end. RUN!" These thoughts filled Big Macintoshes head as he charged through wooded area. Dodging branches and jumping rocks. He'd already lost any kind of lead he had but he was determined to see this course through to the end.

All of this had started about a week ago; when he had decided to join in the Annual Running of the Leaves.

…

Summer had passed by without a hitch that year. The trees had grown their normal amounts of fruit and bucking them off had been just as much work as it ever was. Everything had been perfectly normal on the farm that year. Only one thing was different. Big Macintosh and Fluttershy's budding romance had been causing the two ponies to be spending an exceptional amount of time together.

Almost every day during apple-bucking season she had come to the farm and helped Macintosh with his chores. She couldn't pull a cart full of apples or buck the trees, but she did what she could, picking up apples that strayed away after falling, politely asking the animals to stay away from the farm, and just keeping the red work horse company. Most of the time, if he wasn't bucking the tree's, she could be found lying on his back with her head resting on his neck and her arms draped over his sides.

He kept his promise from the first day they'd spent together. Every time it looked like Ponyville was in for some heavy rain he would excuse himself from home for the night and go over to her cottage. They shared a bed, him always on top of the covers, watching her dream peacefully with caring eyes. During one of these meet ups she had given him the pet name of Mackie while she had been falling asleep and the name had stuck.

Even though the two could now be called a couple their first date had been their only "formal date". Whenever the two felt like they needed to go anywhere together they just went for a simple walk through the park, or left to be alone in Macintoshes glade, or Fluttershys star gazing hill. Not being the most sociable of ponies all they needed was to be together. They shared only a few displays of physical affection, a peck on the head, a nuzzle brushing through their mane, or Big Macintosh drawing her closer to his body.

Whenever they shared that time with each other they shared their history, they never pried deep into each other's more uncomfortable memories but sometimes they ended up just coming up. Big Macintosh told Fluttershy the story of what had happened that previous Hearts and Hooves Day, when he had fallen under the influence of a love potion and the brief romantic experiences he'd shared with the local school teacher Cheerilee, who had likewise been under the effects of a potion. While he had expected her to be shocked he had also expected her to receive the news hard, but instead she had giggled and told him that he shouldn't really blame his sister for caring about him. Fluttershy ended up telling him about her darker side. She talked about the time at the gala that she had yelled at all the small animals for not loving her, when Discord had come and made her a horrid person, and when she had gone through assertiveness training with Iron Will because of bullies and had become a bully herself.

But not all of the memories they shared were bad ones. They laughed at the memory of Macintosh acting like a dog when Discord had come to town, and Fluttershy's experience in a pie war with buffalo. They didn't feel embarrassed with those experiences. It was like whenever those two got near each other they were suddenly a completely different ponies.

Everypony seemed to take the news of Fluttershy's relationship well, but her friends all had different reactions to the news. Rainbow Dash had been shocked, and blushed. "Well then….you got your first coltfriend before me…congratulations I suppose." Was all she had been able to stammer out after a few seconds. Pinkie Pie had wanted to throw a big party to celebrate, which Fluttershy had politely declined, not wanting to draw to much public attention to them. "I have a few books at the library that might help you through your first relationship." had been Twilights only response to the news. "You just be careful with mah brother alright?" said Applejack "He's got a big ole' heart in him and a lot of pent of feelin's. He's a touch more sensitive than onepony may think and I'd hate to see him hurt by anyone, most of all by a close friend. I know ya won't do anythin' like that but ah'm just askin' ya to be careful."

It had been a glorious morning that day. The leaves had just started their slow deepening into red and the air had a light chill to it. Big Macintosh and Fluttershy had gone out to Ponyville to try and make some sales for apples before fall officially started. Whenever it was Big Macintoshes day to go out and sell apples Fluttershy had taken to going and helping. It seemed that whenever the petite mare was with him that sales increased. At first it had perplexed Macintosh but he had soon come to chalk it up to the awkward charm she seemed to constantly radiate. It just naturally attracted ponies to them. And nothing was different this time. It seemed like a vast majority of the towns ponies were buying apples from their cart that day and soon they had ran out of their wares.

Big Macintosh had pulled the cart, with his marefriend riding, back to Sweet Apple Acres. After storing it in the barn he turned to Fluttershy. "We got all day. Care for a walk?" She simply nodded and they made their way into the orchard. Fluttershy lightly hopped off his back and walked next to him, smiling all the way. As they walked Big Macintosh bent his neck and nuzzled the top of her head. She giggled at the sign of affection and looked up into his eyes, nuzzled the end of his nose with hers. They stayed there for a moment, Big Macintosh getting lost in her deep blue eyes

"Ewwww!" The sharp exclamation of disgust cut through their haze and they snapped their heads forward. Applebloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo were standing in front of them; Scootaloo with her tongue hanging out in disgust. Fluttershy blushed at how they had been caught sharing their feelings. Big Macintosh let out a small sigh, disappointed at how the moment had been ruined by his sister and her friends.

"Howdy big brother!" Applebloom said as she smiled at her brother "We was just lookin' for ya." Big Macintosh knew in that moment that any alone time he might have had with Fluttershy was gone. "We're bored." Sweetie Bell exclaimed "We were hoping that you'd come and play with us. And Fluttershy's welcome to come and play too." Macintosh looked down at his marefriend, she looked at him shrugged and smiled. Sighing Big Macintosh resigned "Fine then. What'd ya girls have in mind?" "We wanna play Hid and Seek." said the small orange pegasus, bouncing up and down. "Yeah Big Macintosh, we can all go and hide and you can seek." smiled Applebloom, gesturing to point out who would hide and who would seek.

Big Macintosh walked over to a tree and rested him head against it, closing his eyes. "Count to thirty and then come looking for us. And no cheating!" With that he heard the sound of galloping hooves running in various directions. He sighed and started the countdown out loud. "I was hoping that I'd be able ta spend mah day with Fluttershy." He thought while his lips moved on manual. "She's so special. She's beautiful, smart, wonderful with animals and faithful to her friends. She's saved Equestria at least three times. And ahm just a plain old farm pony. Ain't really got a special bone in my body beside I'm so darned strong. I'm too lucky to have a mare like her." He realized that he had counted well past his mark and was now in the fifties. "Ready or not here ah come!" he yelled, trying to project his voice throughout the farm.

Macintosh walked slowly between the rows of trees. Looking up into them for the two pegasus mare's he was searching for, and trying to keep his eyes low in case his sister or Sweetie Bell found a small niche to crawl into. He listened for a rustle of branches or maybe a laugh but didn't hear anything "They're good" he admitted to himself.

He walked over to the homestead and looked at the barn. "Hmm." He narrowed his eyes, looking for a clue that one of them may have gone into the barn. He slowly walked over and peeked his head through the double doors. He heard a rustling and smiled to himself. "Gotcha." he whispered as her strolled into the barn. He checked behind some of the hay bales and saw nothing. He climbed a short ladder into the loft and checked left and right. Seeing nothing he climbed back down. "Ah know I heard something in here." he speculated his surrounding and the figurative light bulb went off in his head. He walked back to the hay bales and rummaged through the piles of stray straw. He poked something soft and heard a squeak. "Aha! I found ya so come on out." He watched as Sweetie Bell crawled out of the hay with a pouty face. "Fine then you got me. Can I help find the others at least?" "Eeyup."

Big Macintosh and Sweetie Bell exited the barn and he squinted his eyes in concentration as she bounced away in search of his friends. At least he'd found one of them, and now that she was helping him he could focus on finding the only one he was truly concerned with finding. He thought about where he would hide if he were Fluttershy. He had seen just how small she could curl herself up whenever she was scared and had no doubt she could be in someplace small. He pondered as to where he might find her as he walked around the barn.

"Where would I go?" he questioned. As he walked around the barn he saw that the door to the cellar was slightly cracked. "Ah swear, if Applebloom is hiding down there with the hard cider ahm gonna get Granny Smith on her rump." He walked over the cellar door and opened it. "Ah know you're down there Applebloom. You come right on out and ya won't get in no trouble." There was silence in the cellar. He gritted his teeth. He didn't like having to get onto his sister for anything, but he strongly disapproved of any kind of drinking and certainly didn't want his youngest sister partaking of the strong cider.

"Alrght I'm comin' down there." He started to descend the stairs into the cellar. The light was on so he could see his way down. "Shoot, it's like she wanted to be found." He reached the bottom and started to register his surroundings. The racks were covered in barrels of all kinds of Apple Cider; from plain Apple Juice to Granny Smiths "Knock Out" Hard Cider. He walked through the racks, checking to see if any of the barrels were broken into. As he rounded the corner, deeper into the cellar, he heard a giggle. "Applebloom get out of the cellar Now." he said sternly. The giggling stopped and he heard the shuffling of hooves.

He did his best to look stern, furrowing his brow and tapping his hoof lightly. That's why he was more startled when Fluttershy walked nervously from around a rack. "Umm..I'm sorry Mackie..I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be down here." She'd never had him raise his voice at her and small tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "Oh ahm sorry Fluttershy ah thought it was Applebloom down here and I was scared she might've gotten into the hard cider. I didn't mean to be stern with ya." He walked over to Fluttershy and nuzzled the top of her head. "Ahm sorry." "It's ok Mackie. I thought you were mad at me." "I could never." Fluttershy remembered exactly why she had been down there. "Heh I thought that you wouldn't find me down here." "Well ya didn't make it hard, turnin on tha light and all." "Well it's a dark cellar. I'm just glad that it was you who found me." Big Macintosh put his forehead on hers and looked into her cerulean eyes. "I'll always find you. I promise." Fluttershy blushed and closed her eyes, letting his emotion wash over her.

….

There was a knocking on the door of the homestead. Big Macintosh got up from the dinner table, where he had been enjoying a hay sandwich, and a heaping pile of mashed potatos, covered in gravy for dinner, and answered it. When he opened the door it revealed his friend Doctor Whooves on the other side. "Hey Whooves, what's up." Whooves very rarely ever came over to the farm, and it was late at night, so Macintosh could hardly fathom exactly why he would come over. "Ah nothing much. Ditzy and Dinky are out of town visiting some relatives for the next few days and the house was getting lonely so I though 'Why not come over and try to get Macintosh out of the house for a night and take him out to the bar.'; you clear for the evening?" Doctor Whooves had a habit of talking really fast, and besides that his Trottingham accent made him hard to understand sometimes.

Once Macintosh had managed to translate what had been said he bit his lip nervously. "Ya know that Ditzy don't like ya goin' out and drinkin' Whooves. And ya know that I don't drink mahself." "Oh come on and lighten up." Doctor Whooves reached up and patted his friends back. "Live a little why don't ya." With that he had grabbed Macintosh by the yoke and dragged him out of the house. "Fine then Whooves. But I ain't gettin' into no drinkin' contests." He submitted and started walking to the local night bar with his friend.

Doctor Whooves was apparently feeling very talkative that night and peppered his friend with questions. "So Macintosh, I see that you've been spending a lot of time with that Fluttershy mare. Is there something going on there or what?" Big Macintoshes chest swelled with pride. "Eeyup. She's mah marefriend." "Oh wow that's quite a lucky catch right there mate. How long ya two been together?" "Only a few months, started during plantin' season." "Mhmm of course if I ain't mistaken she ain't your first marefriend is she?" Big Macintosh's heart suddenly sank as the thoughts of his past failed relationships rose to the surface. "She's different Whooves. She's kind an' sweet and a very special mare." Whooves gave him a cynical eye. "So have ya kissed her yet if she's so special?" Big Macintosh blushed and stammered "Ah…ah ain't one ta kiss an' tell…." The brown pony laughed "So that's a no then. Fine have you told her "I love you" yet?" For some reason this last question made Macintosh blush even harder than the last one. "Nope. But that's only cause I don't know whether I really do yet. I don't wanna rush into that so fast that it scares her off." Macintosh was trying to justify himself but his friend raised a hoof to stop him. "Alright, alright that's fair enough Macintosh. No need to get all defensive about it. Anyways we're here."

Macintosh looked up and shuddered. He never liked the looks of the "Hoof and Wink Bar" it just seemed like it would be too easy for a colt to lose himself in a glass of cider. He entered in behind his friend through the door. The harsh sounds of electronic music beat through the entire bar and made him wince. He saw DJ Pon3 sitting in a metal cage with her turn table and electronic equipment in one corner of the room. "What an odd thing to be wearin' sunglasses inside." He thought to himself as he stepped over to the main bar. "What'll ya drown it in tonight?" asked the bartender, a tall, balding, orange pony as he polished off a glass. "Ah ain't drownin' nothin' tonight I'm just here cause I was dragged here. I'll just take a glass of sparkling apple cider." The bartender grunted and poured a glass full of the light orange liquid.

Big Macintosh took a few swigs of his drink and shuddered as it tingled its way down his throat. He quickly took inventory of his surroundings. He observed all of the ponies surrounding him. Some were quietly sitting in their booths drinking or talking with their friends. But then there were others who were drinking heavily and yelling with their friends. He watched as they drunkenly laughed at their own slurs and smacked each other around. He turned back to the bartender "How do ya put up with this kinda crowd every night?" "Well it's just something that's in the family blood I guess. Ever since my dad opened this bar up twenty years ago I wanted to help run it." The bartender turned from Macintosh and strolled over to one of his other bar flies.

Macintosh turned back to his drink and sipped at it, wondering just exactly what Fluttershy would think of him if she were to discover him in a place such as this. He felt a blunt pain on his spine and lurched forward spitting out his drink. He turned around to see just who had exactly attacked him. It was some random pegasus, who appeared to be drunk. The pony swayed as he stood glaring, mouth slightly opened and eyes narrowed into slits. "Hey you." He slurred out, sounding like his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Macintosh searched around him to see if this stranger was maybe talking to someone near him. "Nah ya dimbulb ahm talkin' to you. Ya got tha red coat and green fruity mark." "Can ah help ya?" Macintosh was perplexed as to what this colt may want. "Yeah, me an' the fellas wanna know how ya ended up with a piece of rump like your marefriend." He giggled at his own audacity. Macintosh got angry at him for referring to his marefriend as a "piece of rump". "The same way any stallion with any kind of guts can, by politely asking 'Would you like to go out with me?'" The pegasus released a quick force of air from his lips resulting in a Psh that was thick with the heady scent of alcohol. "Don't ya give me none of that smart alecky crud. What I wanna know is what makes _you_ so special? To end up with a mare like that ya gotta've done some purty special things. So _what, _ what makes you any different from the rest of us that _you _ end up with _ her?" _

Big Macintoshes mouth opened to deliver a response but there was nothing. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water as he stumbled for a response. Seeing his moment of weakness the pegasus grabbed at it "That's right farm boy, _nothing._ Nothing sets you aside from the rest of us. Soon enough she'll drop you like a sack of potatoes soon cause a mare *hiccup* only wants a colt who's done something with himself." Big Macintosh could only stare quietly as the pegasus staggered off, convinced that he'd done sufficient damage. The red stallion looked sadly into his drink and thought about what he'd just heard. "She'll drop ya like a sack of potatoes." The sentence reverberated in his head a thousand times while he quickly finished off his glass of cider. He stood up from the bar and dropped a few bits onto the counter. He walked towards the door, stopping by his friend who had dragged him there. "Listen Whooves I'm gonna leave early. Ah gotta work tomorrow." "Fine then Macintosh go ahead and miss the fun." He responded; Macintosh knew he was already getting a little tipsy and shook his head. He left the bar silently, the sound of laughter and music following him as he walked home. "Nothing sets you aside from the rest of us." filled his head as he slowly trotted home.

"What can I do? What can I do to deserve you Fluttershy?" he repeated to himself, his mind racing to find a solution. An answer still eluded him as he lay in his bed and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Fluttershy skipped merrily as she went on her way to Sweet Apple Acres. Since she had left yesterday she'd done nothing but think of the promise he'd made her. "I'll always find you." Just the thought of him whispering it to her sent butterflies shooting through her stomach and a happy shiver down her spine. She was humming to herself as she reached the gate to the farm and saw her strong coltfriend walking towards her. "I'm so lucky" was her only thought as she trotted over to him. "Good afternoon Mackie." She said, her voice full of glee, as she offered her head to him. He briefly rubbed his nose in her soft pink mane and said "Good afternoon sugarcube." before continuing his slow trek towards the orchards. She slightly frowned in surprise; she'd never seen him so distracted before.

She lightly trotted after him and floated next to him. "Mackie is something wrong?" The worry in her voice caused him to stop and look at her. She thought she saw something in his eyes; something that looked like a plea for help. But as quick as she had thought she saw it, it was gone. He was gently smiling down at her, but something was missing. "Nnnope." he said casually and started walking again. She floated up onto his back, a knot of uneasiness settling in her stomach, and let him take her where he may.

….

_Fluttershy saw Macintosh across the orchard as he walked towards the forest. "I know something's wrong with him." she thought as she watched him "I need to find out what because I hate seeing him like this." She lightly trotted after him calling. "Mackie!?" He didn't turn around. Thinking he didn't hear her she called louder "Mackie?!" He still didn't turn around. She was gaining speed, now running after him. "Mackie?!" Still no response. She was getting more and more scared as she ran "Mackie please!" She was galloping heavily now, charging towards him at full speed but not getting any closer. In fact he seemed to be getting farther and farther away the closer she should have been getting. _

_ Tears now ran down her face as she ran after him. Her chest heaved heavily as she sobbed and her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly a humongous CRACK ran out and the earth spit apart before her. She was barely able to stop in time before falling in. "Mackie!" She called for her side of the bottomless chasm that had opened up, screaming for him to hear her. He never stopped walking and entered the forest as she cried for him over and over. _

Fluttershy woke up with tears falling down her face and soaking into her pillow. She breathed shuddering breaths as she unwrapped herself from her bed sheets, and walked into her bathroom to clean off her face.

Only a few days had gone by since the day she saw ((Macintoshes eyes)) but to Fluttershy it felt like it had been months. Ever since that day more and more distance had grown between them. Macintosh spoke less and less to her and she could see the tension in his body mount whenever she got near. She tried to get him to tell her what was wrong but he always just told her that he was fine. She didn't like the fact that he was hiding something from her but wasn't angry at him for it. But every time he said "Nnope." or didn't respond to her questions she felt like a small crack was deepening in her heart. Even thinking of it now, she watched her eyes start to water in the mirror. "Mackie, why is this hole growing between us." she asked her reflection.

She turned away from her mirror and went to take care of her animals. As she refilled the bird feeder she contemplated what she could do. "Maybe I should ask Applejack if she knows what's wrong with him." she thought. Resolving to follow through with that plan she finished her chores and made her way to the farm.

"Heck sugarcube ah don't know any more than you do." Applejack said when Fluttershy asked her whether or not she knew anything about why Big Macintosh was growing so distant. "But ah do know what yer talkin' about. It's not jus you he's been getting' distant with, he's been ignorin' Applebloom, Granny, and me for the past few days too. An every time we ask he jus ignores us too. Ahm sorry."

Fluttershy sighed gently as a wave of disappointment hit her. She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected Applejack to tell her but something was better than nothing. "It's ok I'm just a little scared is all." she whispered as she started to tear up. Applejack saw her tears forming and felt bad for her. "But if it makes ya feel any better there is one thing ah can tell ya. He's been getting' outta tha house earlier than normal in tha mornin's. Ah followed him out one time but all he did was run around the orchard a few times. Ah know it ain't much but it's tha best I got."

Fluttershy frowned, not being able to think of any reason that Big Macintosh would go running. Maybe he was angry and trying to relieve stress. Not a lot of possibilities filled her mind. "Sugarcube ahm sure that for whatever reason my big brother isn't talking it's a good reason. He ain't tha kinda colt ta just do somethin' without a reason." Fluttershy could tell that Applejack was trying to comfort her to the best of her ability but as much as she appreciated the effort it didn't help. "Ah know this may be a bad time ta ask an all Fluttershy, but do ya think you can keep score of the "Iron Pony Competition" again this year?"

"I suppose." Fluttershy walked away with her head hung low, sad that she had been unable to figure out what was going on with Big Macintosh. Applejack watched her friend walk away and felt bad for her. "That poor mare. She don't know what she got herself into." Applejack thought as she turned back to her work. "Maybe I can talk to Rainbow Dash. She'll help her out."

….

More days passed and Fluttershy felt the distance grow between her coltfriend and it showed more and more on her. Fluttershy's normally bouncy pink hair grew a little limper and darker. She had gotten up earlier one morning to see if what Applejack had said was true. Applejack held true to her Element, before the sun had risen, Macintosh walked out into the orchard, stretched and started to run around the apple trees. Fluttershy had watched him go around twice before thinking she had seen enough and walked home.

That same night, as they had lay together under the stars on her hill she had once again quietly asked him if everything was alright. "I feel like you're hiding something from me Mackie. I know that it's probably not my place to dig at you. But I'm scared that..that we're growing apart. Please Mackie; if there's something you need to tell me I'll understand."

She had given him her most innocent looking eyes as a sort of insurance. He had seen her and the pleading look in his own eyes returned. He had opened his mouth a little and she held her breath waiting for an answer. She felt his wavering breath brush against her face as he tried to say something. All he managed to say was "Everything's fine Shy. I'm alright." She had sighed and laid her head down on his forehooves and he'd rustled her mane. She still cared deeply for this stallion but she was so scared for the future.

….

The day of the Annual Iron Pony Competition had come. This year it was to be held on the same day as the Running of the Leaves so that the participating mares could go straight from their own events to the race.

Big Macintosh had gotten up early enough that day to go talk to Fluttershy before the events started. He knew she was going to run the scoreboard for Applejack and Rainbow Dash and he needed to drop something off at her house. The past week had been an agony to him. He hadn't meant to stop talking to everypony, especially Fluttershy, but every time he saw her he thought of the drunken stallion and just how little he'd ever done to deserve her. He wanted so badly to tell her that he felt that way. But he knew what her response would be and he was scared of it. So a few days ago he had made the decision to join the Running of the Leaves. He felt that if he could win this race he would have done at least one small thing to make himself a little more worthy of his marefriend.

The sun hadn't even risen above the horizon when Macintosh arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. Not wanting to disturb her from her sleep this early he took a note out of a saddlebag and gently slipped it underneath her door. The note was simple.

_**Dear Fluttershy **_

_**I know that I've been distant and I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to you if you meet me at the finish line to the Running of the Leaves.**_

_**Forever yours**_

_**Big Macintosh **_

After the note was tucked tightly underneath the door Macintosh turned around and walked back home to take a few laps around the orchard. "I've got to win this." He told himself over and over again. "I've got to win for her." He started his run, thinking about the look on her face when he won the gold for her. Little did he know of what was going on behind Fluttershy's door at that very moment.

Angel Bunny was up early that morning. He had an early morning date with his new lady friend and he needed a good cup of carrot coffee to get him going that morning. As he hoped sleepily over to the front door to look at the gray dawn he saw a small slip of paper resting under the door. Tiredly he picked it up and saw _**Fluttershy **_scrawled across the front. Shrugging he flipped the paper over his shoulder and opened the front door. The letter floated to the floor behind him but the draft from the opening door was enough to push it underneath the couch, hidden from view.

…..

The Iron Pony Competition had gone amazingly that year. Rainbow Dash had kept her wings to her sides as much as possible that year and the two mares had been even throughout. The final score before the race was dead even at 15-15. All the pony's participating in the race were waiting at the starting line, stretching or making casual conversation. "Ahm excited for a fair race this year partner." Applejack said to Rainbow Dash as she stretched out a hoof. Rainbow Dash took it and shook "Same here AJ you play fair this year now alright." "Fine by me."

Big Macintosh looked at the hordes of ponies that had come to watch the race this year. He couldn't see Fluttershy's butter yellow coat or her sunset pink hair. He clenched his teeth nervously; he'd asked her to meet him at the finish, not the start, for a reason. But still he felt that if he could just see her that he'd feel better about doing this.

Pinkie and Spike called down from Twilights hot air balloon for the ponies that were participating in the race to take their places at the starting line. Big Macintosh looked at his number, 17, and lined up at the start accordingly. He was near the back of the group so he didn't see Applejack and Rainbow Dash share a quick wink before the starter gun went off. When the shot rang across the start line it was like a great ocean swell of bodies pushing forward. Mares and colts pushed left and right trying to find adequate space to gain speed. Big Macintosh watched as his sister and her rainbow maned friend took the lead quickly and disappeared into the tree line.

Macintosh tried not to hurt anypony while charging through them and as soon as he gained any kind of room to gain speed he took it.

Fluttershy had been hiding underneath some of the other ponies in the crowd as she watched Big Macintosh start the race. She had seen him at the Iron Pony Competition supporting his sister and decided that she had to figure out what was wrong. She knew in her heart that Big Macintosh was not as ok as he said. She was getting tired of whatever he was hiding from her and had resolved that she would find out what was wrong, even if it meant she had to be blunt or slightly rude. She'd spent the entire time she had kept score for her friends bolstering her courage to go and talk to him but as soon as she had a chance to her courage faltered and she had ended up hiding from him instead.

…

Big Macintosh laughed a little to himself as he charged. He'd managed to pull ahead of everyone and the only ponies ahead of him now were Applejack and Rainbow Dash and they were just ahead of him. He watched as they turned left up a rocky path and followed suit. They followed a curving path upward until they reached the top of the cliff. The road did not continue from there, instead it was a sheer drop off from the cliff. Applejack stood in front of him and Rainbow Dash flew around to block the path back down. Macintosh gave his sister a glare, "What's tha meanin' of this AJ?" "Tha meanin' of this big brother is to finaly get ya ta talk." Applejack walked over to him and placed a hoof on his chest, "You've been ignoring just about everybody, including your marefriend, and won't give anyone a clear reason why." She gave an angry glare and looked him dead in the eye, "Now ah don't know if ya can see it or not but your attitude has been hutin' Fluttershy. That poor girl has received the edge of your ignorin' and she's so scared that she had to come and ask Me if anything is wrong with ya. So here's what's gonna happen, we're all gonna sit up here and have a calm discussion and you ain't allowed ta leave until you explain exactly what your problem is."

Big Macintosh tapped his hoof nervously, knowing that he was losing his lead every second they sat there. He turned around to try to push past Rainbow Dash but she held her ground strongly. "Macintosh we got all day to sit here and we ain't lettin' you go nowhere." Big Macintosh sighed defeated. "Fine then." He turned around and faced his sister. He quickly explained everything, about him not feeling worthy of Fluttershy and the drunken colt, and the mornings spent running to train. It felt good to get it all off his chest finally.

When he was done Applejack gave him a stare. "Alright…" she said slowly "I can understand yer feelin's. And I get why you would wanna do this. But ah think that ya just needed ta talk ta Fluttershy rather than just shuttin' down." "That's what ahm gonna do if'n ya ever let me finish this darned race." He responded defensively. "Get going then dude. But I suggest you hurry because I've seen a good number of ponies pass by here in the past few minutes." Rainbow Dash said as she let Macintosh run past her. Applejack and her friend watched the large red stallion rush down the cliff and rejoin a passing group, running at full speed. Rainbow Dash looked over at her yellow friend "Your brothers an idiot you know." Applejack chuckled a little, "I know Dashie, I know. But he's Fluttershy's idiot and my big brother."

…..

"Come on Macintosh you can do it. Push yourself. You're so close to the end. RUN!" These thoughts filled Big Macintoshes head as he charged through wooded area. Dodging branches and jumping rocks. He'd already lost any kind of lead he had but he was determined to see this course through to the end.

He had managed to pass a lot of other ponies as he'd ran faster and faster through the woods. He'd lost count of what place he would be in but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to be first. Golden yellow leaves fell across his path and he left them in miniature whirlwinds as he flew by.

He saw the finish line a beeline shot straight ahead. He closed his eyes and poured all of his energy into running as fast as he could to the end. When he opened his eyes he had to quickly stop himself as he realized he was about to run into a whole crowd of spectators. Breathing heavily he walked heavily to the judges table. "What place did I make?" he managed to huff out after a minute of heavy breathing. The judge smiled up at him, "Well I'm happy to tell you that you made 7th place Mr. Macintosh. Here's your certificate of participation." Big Macintosh looked glumly down at the piece of paper he was handed and sighed. "Thank ya very much."

He looked around for Fluttershy and didn't see her. He was confused, "Did she get mah note?" he asked as he walked through the crowd looking for her. Not seeing her he started his slow walk to her cottage, his heart heavy. He lightly tapped on her door, ready to face her.

Angel Bunny opened the door and looked up at his with smug eyes. "Hey there little guy, is Fluttershy home?" The rabbit shook his head. "Well where is she." The rabbit gave him a "Are you kidding me" look and then pointed over his shoulder. Big Macintosh turned around and was surprised to find Fluttershy was floating a few feet behind him. "Fluttershy I…" he started to explain but she held up a hoof to shush him.

She took a deep breath, "Mackie I know something is wrong. You've been growing distant from everyone, including me." Small tears started to form in her eyes "You keep telling me that everything is fine but I know it isn't. Please be honest with me Macintosh; is something wrong?" Her words were not loud by any stretch of the imagination but they carried a particular weight that Macintosh had never heard before.

He sat down and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes. "The only thing that's wrong Fluttershy is me." Fluttershy landed and walked over to him. "What does that mean?" she asked, the concern in her voice growing.

Big Macintosh took a deep breath. "Fluttershy…ah feel like ah don't deserve you. You're the kindest, sweetest, and most beautiful mare in Ponyville. You've helped save everypony from Nightmare Moon and Dragons and all sorts of things. But' ahm just a simple apple farmer. Ah ain't done nothin' special in mah whole life. Ah ain't tha smartest, hamndsomeest, or most brave pony in Ponyvillean' ah figured that if ah could win this whole Runnin of tha Leaves Race thing I would've at least done one thing that'd make me a little more deservin'. But I couldn't even do that." He tapped his foot in frustration. "Ah figure you'll wanna drop me like a sack of potatoes now?"

Fluttershy had quietly listened to his whole explanation. When he was finished she gently placed her fore hooves on his chest and tickled his nose with hers. "Big Macintosh I don't know why you feel that way." She cooed "I didn't agree to become your marefriend because of anything special you've ever done. I don't need you to be the smartest or most handsome pony I know. I just need you." She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him. "Although I do say that I chose a very strong stallion, with the biggest heart I've ever seen.

Macintosh kissed the top of her head "I still don't feel that…" "Big Macintosh I don't want to hear another peep about it! I chose you for you." And he was quiet. They both got up. "Now ah think ah have about of week of catchin' up to do. What'd ya say we go down to the ice cream parlor?" Fluttershy climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sounds good to me."


	5. Nightmare Night

"Ow" Big Macintosh grunted as the comb pulled at a tangle.

"Well maybe if you brushed your mane a little more often you wouldn't have so many knots." Fluttershy teased as she lightly tapped his head with her brush.

"There ain't no need to when applebuckin'." he grumbled as she resumed straightening out his unruly mane.

Once again it was Nightmare Night in Ponyville, not Fluttershy's favorite night of the year. It had always seemed so dark and scary to her even though she knew that the costumes and special effects were fake. They had spent the better part of the evening together at Fluttershy's cottage preparing for the night. The two had made plans for that night that Big Macintosh was to stay with her and help pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters; but at the last minute the Mayor had asked him to pull the hay wagon this year and, reluctantly, he had said yes. So rather than preparing for visitors they were preparing his costume for the night.

With his hair straightened out and his costume washed, Fluttershy gently draped his black cape with a white skull apple painted on over his back, smoothing out the wrinkles, and picked up his top hat. Big Macintosh stood up and pushed his head back through his yoke. Fluttershy placed the hat on his head, gently tucking a rose into the brim. She placed a small kiss on the end of his nose. "Don't strain yourself to much tonight okay."

"Sugarcube, them little kids don't weigh close to a cart fulla apples; so don't you worry about a thing." He said as he returned the affection by rubbing his nose against hers slowly.

The two of them walked out of the cottage and watched as the sun dipped below the trees. Soon the voices and laughs of excited foals came floating through the crisp autumn air. "Ah think ah might have to go Shy." Big Macintosh said as he looked down the path from her cottage to Ponyville.

"Do you have to?" she asked, leaning over and resting her head on his foreleg. He leaned down and brushed her mane.

"Eeyup, a promise is a promise and ya can't respect a stallion who can't keep a promise."

Fluttershy pouted a little and removed herself from him. "Alright, fine." She was smiling softly into his eyes. "Just be back soon please."

He smiled back "Ah promise." Right before he stepped off the porch to begin his walk to town a figure came charging at full speed towards the cottage. Sadly, Big Macintosh wasn't looking in front of him and walked into the galloping pony. He grunted in surprise, while the other pony was thrown to the ground, as the force of a head moving very, very fast rammed into him. Fluttershy gasped and ran over to the two.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she rushed over.

""Ahm fine," Big Macintosh said "but ya might wanna check this one out an' see if he…or she's alright." The other pony had fallen to the ground in a crumpled and….multicolored heap? They both looked at the pony in front of them in utter confusion. Then, all of a sudden, she stood up quickly and shook herself. The only part of her that was visible was her face but it was no mistaking that the pony that was literally bouncing in front of them was Pinkie Pie.

She had on the oddest costume either of them had ever seen. It was made up of various animal parts. Two wings were on her back, one like a bats wing, the other looked more like a birds. All four of her hooves were decorated as well, painted to look a lot like a chicken leg, a bear's claw, a dragons foot and a donkeys hoof. A long red and spiked tail was attached to the back of the costume and flopped carelessly behind her. But the freakiest part of her costume was her eyes. Somehow she had managed to get her eyes completely yellow except for the pupils which were a deep angry red color. She looked a lot like…

"Hiya guys, whatcha up to?!" the ecstatic pink pony asked as she bounced circles around Big Macintosh and Fluttershy.

"Ah was just about ta leave for the Ponyville Nightmare Night Festival." Big Macintosh responded, growing dizzier as Pinkie bounced in faster circles around him.

"Ooooohhhh gonna pull the hay cart again?! I would hurry if I were you, they started, like, fifteen minutes ago and some of them kids are getting reeaalllyyy antsy." She shoved him from behind and his eyes widened in surprise as he actually slid. "Scootch your bootch big guy!Hurry Hurry Hurry!"

Big Macintosh finally yielded and started walking towards Ponyville. "Ah'll be back before tha end of tha night! Ah promise!" he shouted over his shoulder to Fluttershy.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww. You guys are SO CUTE together!" Pinkie said with big sappy eyes as she lay down on her back, pressing her costume's wings beneath her.

Fluttershy blushed at this comment; she was so happy that her friends were so approving of their relationship. She had been a little worried that they might get a little jealous over all of the attention she gave to her coltfriend. Pinkie bounced back up. "Now; IT's Nightmare Night and I gots myself a costume so WHERE'S THE FREE CANDY?!" Pinkie asked excitedly, searching around Fluttershy for a bowl of sugary treats.

"I left them in the house." she responded as she tried to follow her friend's movements. "Umm Pinkie…if you don't mind me asking…why do you look so much like…umm"

"Discord? Well that should be obvious silly because that's who I decided to dress up as this year." Pinkie stopped her constant movement for a moment to proudly display her costume to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked at the costume more carefully now; she had to admit that it did look a lot like the draconequus.

But Fluttershy still held a small angry coal for the creature changed her personality so much that she had stomped on flowers. "Why would you want to dress up as that big, dumb, meanie?"

"Because say what you want about him he really knew how to liven up this small town. Besides this is going to be the BEST Nightmare Night costume EVER! Now it took me two days to make this costume and I'm expecting candy for my hard efforts." Pinkie Pie looked like she was ready to explode.

Fluttershy smiled lightly at her friend and sighed. "Alright." She started her walk back towards her cottage but Pinkie was way ahead of already on the porch digging into the bowl of chocolates and other sweets.

"Blech you've got to many apples in here Fluttershy, you could at least coat them in caramel or something. It's all about the Sugary treats on Nightmare Night." Pinkie said pouring a few hooffulls of candy into her empty bag.

"Umm Pinkie if you don't mind could you save some of that for the other trick or treaters?" Fluttershy asked politely.

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy I'll leave plenty for them but I'm sure you have an extra bags somewhere just in case right?" Pinkie was now taking the candy from her bag, quickly unwrapping them, and shoving them in her mouth. She bounced away from the cottage and past other colts and fillies walking excitedly towards her home. Fluttershy looked down into her already half empty bowl and smiled. "Pinkie you are so random sometimes."

….

"Come one come all and see The Great and Powerful Trixie's Spectacularly Spooky Haunted Home!" The light blue unicorn stood in front of, what looked like, a broken down two story house. She had traded out her normal glittering purple cape and hat and was donning a pitch black witch's costume with spiders hanging off the end of her hat.

She stood behind a table with "One Amazing Scare: 10 bits" written on a poster draped across the front. She collected the money from a small group of teenage ponies and pulled a rope in the front, ringing a bell deep within the house, signaling for her workers to get ready as the front door opened and she ushered them in, cackling wickedly as they walked in.

Rainbow Dash was grumpily walking by when she saw the haunted house. The reason she was grumpy was her costume. She had wanted to dress as Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, this year but instead she had been forced to dress in Pinkies chicken outfit from the previous year. Pinkie thought it would be funny so she had bet that she could beat her in a race across Ponyville, Rainbow Dash had of course accepted. She still didn't know exactly how Pinkie had won; she'd had a great lead and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down and she knew Pinkie wouldn't have cheated. But somehow she had gotten to the finish line first and a bet was a bet.

Now seeing the town outcast she had someone to truly focus her attitude on and she trotted over to the table.

"I thought we ran you outta town last year Trixie." she said glaringly at the show horse unicorn "I'm sure you remember; Ursa Minor, Twilight beats your sorry flank at magic, getting shunned, all that stuff."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Trixie responded with the same attitude.

"I don't know. To try and show just how 'Great and Powerful' you are again?"

"Humph. Close but not nearly close enough. I need to pull my reputation out of the mud in this little hick town so I can move on to greater things." she said smugly "So what better than to run the best haunted house in all of Equestria? And that's what I'm doing." She gestured behind her with a flourish.

Rainbow Dash looked the house up and down "Looks kinda cheesy if you ask Me." she said giving Trixie a doubting look. "How would I know this isn't another one of your cheap tricks and you're not just trying to soak us for bits?"

"I have an insurance plan." Trixie stated matter of factly "If you come out of this house without getting petrified in fear at least once I return your bits. My assistants let me know whether or not you're telling me the truth as well. Simple as that."Rainbow Dash looked over at an exiting group of ponies. Their mouths were slightly agape and their eyes were wider than anyponies eyes were supposed to be. As they walked by Rainbow got a closer look at them. The stallion of the group was visibly shaking. Trixie gave the rainbow manedpegasus a smug look

Rainbow Dash looked excited. A challenge? "Challenge Accepted!" she shouted as she dashed off. "Ohhh the gang's gonna love this." she thought, grinning as she ran off to find her friends.

….

Fluttershy smiled as she waved goodbye to the small group of colts and fillies that had just visited her home. She was having a fine time at home just passing along candy. The smile that was accompanied by the treats made her happy. Why had she ever been afraid of this holiday? "Hey Fluttershy!" She looked past the group of kids as they walked away and saw Rainbow Dash flying at her quickly. Trotting behind her were Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie, and Applejack.

Fluttershy beamed as she saw her friends. When they arrived at her front porch they were all out of breath, except for the cyan pegasus. "Fluttershy you've gotta come with us Now!" she said as she did excited flips in the air. She grabbed Fluttershys hoof and started to pull of her porch. Fluttershy was confused but allowed herself to be pulled.

"Umm Rainbow Dash where exactly are we going? That is if you want to tell me. If you don't I suppose that's ok." she asked timidly as Rainbow pulled her away from the comfort of her home.

"Trixie's set up a haunted house near town." she said excitedly as she let go of her friend "I thought it would be fun if we all went there together and checked it out."

Fluttershy stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at Rainbow Dash. "A-a…haunted house?" Her voice grew small with each word as she thought exactly about what her friend was asking her to do.

"Yeah it's supposed to be wickedly scary. I know it's not your thing but you shouldn't worry so much cause we'll be with you."

Even with her friends reassurances Fluttershy still felt uneasy about the whole thing. She shuffled left and right, trying to stall her friend and think of a good excuse not to go. "Umm where's Rarity." she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Rainbow Dash was growing antsier by the second. "She said she had to take care of Sweetie Belle. Also she said something about not wanting blood stains on her costume but that doesn't matter. Come on let's go!" Rainbow Dash flew behind her friend and started to shove her back down the road. Fluttershy resisted, digging her hooves into the dirt, but of course Rainbow Dash proved stronger than her and she eventually started slowly walking on her own.

As they passed through Ponyville Fluttershy saw Big Macintosh pulling a hay cart with five or six little colts and fillies riding on it. She shot him pleading glances hoping that he would see her and rescue her, but he didn't see her.

There was a platform in the center of town with turn tables, speakers and other DJ equipment on it. The blue haired electronic mistress, Vinyl Scratch, finished her song and leaned into her microphone. "Alright, alright everypony I'm gonna step down and take a break now but don't worry cause I ain't leaving you without jams!"

As she walked down off the stage a green pony with darker green hair with yellow streaks running through it stepped up onto it. He was dressed in a blood stained doctor's outfit and a mask over his face. He walked over to the turntablesand turned on his music. Deep and disturbing piano music started to play and the song started to filter through.

Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice

As the story we knew of sugar and spice

But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it

With the help of the magic of a Pegasus Device!

The voice was harsh and sounded like it was artificial. Fluttershy didn't like it one bit and tried to tune out the harsh beating sounds by humming her favorite lullaby's to herself.

Though the progress was slow and Fluttershy tried her best to stall and stay behind her friends the result was inevitable and the group arrived at Trixie'sSpectacularly Spooky Haunted Home. When Fluttershy saw the sign that read ""One Amazing Scare: 10 bits" she gained some hope.

"Umm Rainbow, I didn't bring any bits with me."

Her hope came crashing down as Rainbow Dash pulled out a small pouch from her costume. "Don't worry Fluttershy I got you covered."

The five of them walked up to the table where Trixie sat vibrantly calling out for passerby's to come to her house. When she saw them she leaned on the table with one arm and smiled smugly at the group. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up anyways." She shot a quick glare over at Twilight before she pulled out her bit box. "Ten bits a pop girls, for the scare of your life."

Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash all paid and Trixie gestured them to the door leading into the house. "Remember girls, if you can make it out without being petrified by fear at least once full refund for you. Enjoy"

As she turned back towards the road the door opened slowly, ominously creaking to reveal a pitch dark interior as they all stepped inside.

As soon as the five friends walked inside the door swung shut behind them with a heavy thud and they were left inside of a suffocating darkness. Fluttershy was already more than terrified and was glad her friends couldn't see how badly she was shaking.

A deep echoing voice resonated through the blackness. "Welcome, you poor souls, to The Cursed House. Where you may enter alive, but No soul exits whole. I shall be your guide for this evening, don't bother to wonder for my name, I've been here so long that I don't even remember." His voice was taunting and moved in circles around them quickly.

Candles quickly lit up around the room and they could see their surroundings. Portraits of ponies dress in Victorian style dress lined the walls and glared down at them. The voice resumed, Fluttershy looked for the source but it continued to move and remain unseen, "These are the first of our many guests. They once lived in this home, and they still do, bound by their greed and corruption, doomed to stay here for all of eternity. And they desire company, and I'm sure You are more than willing to oblige."

The voice laughed as lightning flashed in the room; the pictures in the room changed so that the heads in the portraits changed to skulls, grinning down upon them. Fluttershy screamed and covered her head, whimpering. A door heavily swung open on the other side of the room and the lightning stopped flashing. "Now please step deeper into our home. The other guests are Dying to meet you."

Pinkie laughed and bounced over to the door, Applejack and Twilights eyed the pictures suspiciously and walked to the other side of the room. Rainbow Dash had to stay behind and coax Fluttershy out from underneath a table. "Come on Fluttershy we've gotta move on."

Fluttershy kept her head beneath her hooves and whimpered. "Can I go home now?"

"What? Of course not, we've gotta see this whole thing through. I mean, you already lost the challenge, but this is a good experience for you."

Fluttershy pressed her hooves firmer onto her head to try and hide from her friend. She wanted nothing more right now than to go home, make a cup of tea, and cuddle up against Bog Macintosh until the night was over.

Finally Rainbow Dash convinced her to come out from under the table by telling her that she was holding up other groups who wanted to come into the house. Fluttershy crawled out from under the table shakily and eyed the main exit door, but before she could make a run for it Rainbow had already grabbed her and started dragging her into the next room.

Barely a moment passed between Fluttershy crossing the doorway and it closing behind her. Now escape was impossible; she was going to have to see this thing to the bitter end.

The five of them stood in a hallway, barely lit by small white bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Six doors lined the hallways on both walls leading to a solid black one at the end. "Welcome to The Nightmare Hall" the voice continued. "When you entered this house we silently moved into your minds and found what scared you the most. Now behind each of these doors are those very things. Enjoy."

As the disembodied voice faded everyone was nervous to take the first step. It looked like a very long walk to the other door all of a sudden. Finally Applejack took a long gulp and stepped forwards. "Come-on everypony. We've faced scarier things before. Like Nightmare Moon or Discord or, heck, even that army of Changelings. There aintnothin' in here we can't get by."

Her words of encouragement did little to help but the five of them started walking forward slowly.

As they approached the first door on their left its hinges creaked open on their own revealing a roomcast in a green light. Inside the room three green warty mares sat around a cauldron that was bubbling ferociously with a weird blue potion. The mares began to chant in practiced unison and sway around the pot.

On this night a demon shall rise

For now we add the filly's eyes

When from his ancient slumber shall he awake

The first thing needed is a soul for him to take

And that soul is his for him to eat

We think yours will make a satisfying treat

All three of them cackled horribly as red smoke rose from the cauldron. The brew boiled over the sides and spilled on the ground. From the cauldron somepony rose, pulling its head out of the gooey substance and gasping for air. The witches continued to laugh as the substance slithered off it and itsfirey red coat became fully visible. The demon grabbed onto the edge of the pot it was in and fully rose from it, spreading its horrible bat like wings. When its eyes opened they set themselves right onto the five mares looking in. The creature let out a scream that radiated bloodlust and lifted itself into the air with a single flap of its wings. Its scream left unbroken it charged the door but before the thing could reach its intended targets the door had slammed back shut in their faces.

Twilight continued to stare wide eyed at the door; still transfixed by what she had seen. She turned to her friends who were likewise posed hoping that she wasn't the only one between them who had lost the bet. "Girls…I don't think we're getting our bits back."

"Ahm inclined ta agree with ya there Twilight." Applejack responded, shaking her head to remove the shock.

"That…was…awesome!" Pinkie Pie said brokenly. Her smile was a little twisted from the fact that her face had yet to unfreeze from fear from what she had just experienced. "I mean that door just opened up and those mares were all like 'Demon's going to eat your soul' and then it came out and scream and came at us but the door just WHAMED and now we're here."

"Umm girls…where's Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash, checking under the four of them for her yellow friend. It was in that moment that they realized that the screams they were hearing were not echoes from that room but instead were coming from down the hall.

It hadn't taken much too absolutely terrify Fluttershy with that room and she had just decided to take her chances bolting down the hallway.A huge mistake at best. Each room she had passed depicted more graphic scenes than the last but the door she currently stood before was her own personal nightmare.

The walls of the room were a deep rust color, with streaks of blood running down the wall. Grim decorations lined the walls, the skulls of all sorts of creatures staring in all directions. The dissected bodies of woodland creatures and ponies alike lay on the floor like rugs and covered the walls like gruesome wallpaper, their organs hung messily in little bows and knots. In the center of the room a stallion stood over a surgical table holding a stained and dull scalpel, cutting slowly into his victim. Blood stained his white coat and doctor's smock, which covered his cutie mark. His sweat soaked black hair lined his face as he turned to look at the crouching and crying pegasus. Gesturing with the hoof not holding his scalpel he grinned a deaths mask grin at her. "Would you like to gather my next patient? Or perhaps you would enjoy a surgery instead?"

Rainbow Dash forced the door closed, both mad at the house, and scared for her friend. Fluttershy was cowering on the floor, her hooves covering her head and tears running down her face. Her friends were gathered around her, but Rainbow dash kept her distance, knowing she was responsible for her friend being there.

"Can I go home now? Please?" Fluttershy begged with a quiet whimper.

"Ahm sorry Sugarcube, but ah think we need ta walk through ta get out." Applejack shot a daggery look at Rainbow Dash.

"We'll get you out of here, Fluttershy. I promise." Twilight assured her friend. "And when we do we'll never ask you to do something like this again."

Fluttershy got back up shakily. "*sniff* Okay."

Fluttershy had her eyes clenched tightly shit, and if they had been open they would be looking at the ground. She did her best to not listen to the different horrors that opened with the doors. Her other four friends continued to terrify themselves with scenes of butchery, cannibalism, and overall horror.

Finally they reached the end of the hallway and tentatively opened the door.

The hallway they now stood in was a startling contrast to the last. Pure white and clean, it looked amazingly like a hospital.

"Welcome to the Ponyville Sanatorium." the eerie, dark voice from nowhere greeted. "We've taken Ponyville's most dangerous, clinically insane and locked them all up here for you viewing pleasure. But you're here after visiting hours, so you'll be staying the night."

The lights dimmed as the five friends made their way across the rooms. Each cell had some poor stallion or mare in it. Some would lunge at them, screaming through the bars. Others were muttering to themselves or hitting their head against a wall. Nearing the end of the gauntlet of insanity, the ghost voice returned. "Some of our patients need to be fixed. Why not stop a while; I'm sure we could help you!"

The next cells they witnessed showed old methods of treating the mad. One mare had her head dunked into a bucket, her hooves bound behind her back, with ice water in it. When the bubble stopped the two orderlies dragged her out, slapped her awake and repeated the process.

A lobotomy was being performed with an ice pick and a mallet. The metal point aimed at the inside of a colt's eye and the mallet raised to hit it home before the clinic doors closed shut the sight.

Lights flickered in the final cell. A stallion sat in a long metal chair, a cap, looking much like a cage, sat on his head. He was twitching and frothing at his mouth as electricity shot through his body and he let out a horrific scream. Fluttershy's eyes cracked open a little at the sound but she slammed them shut at just the peak, trying to hum away the screams.

"You're going to rise to the top of your terrors." At the end of the room a swirling flight of stairs wound its way upward. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed all the way up their ascension. Luckily, Fluttershy was in between Applejack and Rainbow Dash so she felt more or less comforted, though she jumped at every sound and still refused to open her eyes.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs they entered a completely empty room with bare walls, bare floors, and only a chandelier to light the area. The five friends gathered to the center of the room, expecting the worst.

"I lied," said the voice in a deep jeering tone. "Going DOWN!" With that the floor beneath them collapsed. Not even Rainbow Dash's amazing reflexes were able to bring her wings out fast enough to slow her descent.

They fell, screaming, or in the case of Pinkie, laughing, down a slide that spiraled down as holographic images of crackling skulls danced around them.

The slide dumped them outside and they took a moment to gather their surroundings. "Only the dead may know peace from evil," the voice echoed from around them "but sometimes the dead are the true evil." A path of jack-o-lanterns dimly lit their path through a cemetery.

Moons echoed and intensified around them and several shadowy figures approached the path. As the shadows stumbled into the light their grey and green coats became more visible. Dried blood covered most of them in patches. Chunks of flesh were removed and bones stuck out from legs and necks. An eyeball dangled out of a closed socket of one. The zomponies continued their unrelenting straightforward path towards them.

Twilight screamed and bolted down the path. It was like a signal to the others. Even for fearless Rainbow Dash it was too much and they all bolted from the house. In mid flight Rainbow Dash stopped and took a head count. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, and herself. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "Oh crud." They, in their fright, had left behind Fluttershy. The cyan pegasus did a quick turn about and shot back to where she had left her best friend.

Fluttershy was pulled into a tight ball on the ground, her tail surrounding her body and her hooves covering her head. One of the zomponies walked over to Rainbow Dash and she prepared to hit him.

"Hey now hold up and calm down" he said in an annoyed tone. Rainbow stopped dead in her tracks and sense returned to her. "Actors, they're just…actors." She shook her head to clear the cobwebs of fear clouding her brain.

"I'm guessing that one's your friend?" he asked, gesturing to the yellow ball.

"Yeah…" she looked wracked with guilt.

"Well she's holding us up." the irritation in his voice growing "And every time we try to get close she screams, so we can't reason with her, and we're not allowed to touch anypony who's coming through."

Rainbow Dash facehoofed, this wasn't going to be easy. She landed and trotted over to her cowering friend. "Fluttershy?" she asked, stepping closer to her friend.

Fluttershy squealed in fright and pressed herself tighter onto the ground. Not used to her friend being so loud and sharp Rainbow Dash stopped dead in her tracks. "Fluttershy we've got to move on." She tried her best to be comforting with her voice but no response was given from Fluttershy. "Fluttershy come on we've gotta go. Listen, I'm sorry I made you come here tonight. It was stupid of me."

Still Fluttershy only shivered in fear and kept her head to the ground.

"Hey can this move along any faster because you girls are getting bad for business." The zomponyasked, the annoyance in his voice extremely obvious.

"Cool yourself." Rainbow Dash spat back. "*sigh* I know how to fix this. Give me like, five minutes." Not waiting for a response she shot up into the air and dashed as quick as thought in the direction of Ponyville.

….

Big Macintosh rolled his shoulders, stretching out the muscles. He'd spent all night pulling the cart without break, and he was preparing to pull it around town again.

"Macintosh!"

Macintosh looked to where he saw the voice and saw Rainbow Dash coming at him at top speed. She stopped and hovered at eye level with him speaking fast."Hey we're having a problem with Fluttershy, can you help us out?"

Without a thought Big Macintosh walked over to the platform Mayor Mare stood. "Ma'am ah don't mean ta be an inconvenience, but can ah take a break from wagon pullin'? Ah got an issue ah gotta work out."

"Of course, Mr. Apple" the silver haired leader of Ponyvillesaid, waving a hoof dismissively "It's getting late as it is, why don't you just go home."

He nodded politely. "Thank ya kindly ma'am have a nice night." He turned back to Rainbow Dash who was impatiently flying back and forth and started in the direction she had come from quickly.

"Now what exactly is the matter?" he asked looking up at his cyan companion.

Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously and avoided his eyes "I umm…brought her to a haunted house…and now she's so scared she won't even budge." Her voice moved quicker and rose in pitch the more she talked.

Macintosh could only sigh. Without another word from either of them he started galloping with Rainbow leading the way.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Are you here to do something about the chicken blocking the path?" Trixie was clearly pissed as they arrived at the dark house.

Big Macintosh did his best to remain calm at the insult directed at Fluttershy. "Ah think ah can get her out sure enough."

"Good. She's held us up so long I had to cut short come groups experience and refund them. I can't teleport her out of there without there being potentially harmful side effects because she's so blasted scared. Get herout before I lose any more money." The blue mare closed her eyes and concentrated. Her horn startedto glow a light blue. Macintosh suddenly felt like he was sucked through a tube. The next thing he know he wasn't where he had been a moment before. Now he was in a graveyard, the world swimming in his eyes.

"Give yourself a second to adjust." Trixie said beside him. "Flash teleportation's alwaysweird the first time."

Macintosh shook the stars out of his eyes and took an inventory of his surroundings. "This way." Trixie started to lead him to the right.

Soon they came to a group of undead ponies in a group, keeping a solid distance from the cowering mare. One of them, his eye dangling from a closed socket, walk out to them. "He gonna get her outta here Boss?"

Trixie threw a glance up at her red companion, still in black cape and top hat. "I hope so."

Big Macintosh stepped over to the familiar yellow ball on the ground. He saw her tense as he drew closer to her. Leaning in he brushed her neck with his nose and she screamed.

It took a good amount of willpower to stop from pulling away from her. "Fluttershy." His deep voice rumbled soothingly.

She sniffed and kept her head down. "Mackie?"

"Eeyup."

"I'm so scared."

"Ah know Sugarcube, ah know."

Big Macintosh poked his nose under her and scooped her onto his back. "So we're back to this are we?" he thought grinning to himself. "Keep yer eyes closed Sugarcube, ah'll get ya outta here."

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his rust colored mane. Macintosh carried her past the groups of actors, moving back to their places. Big Macintosh walked back over to Trixie "Take us back ma'am."

Trixie teleported Big Macintosh and Fluttershy back to the entrance. After he got his legs back he began to walk her home. The cooling air shifted and whistled in the trees and soon her cozy cottage came back into view. He walked onto the porch, past the empty candy bowl, and into her home. Crouching by the couch he allowed Fluttershy to lower herself onto it.

She grabbed a thick throw pillow and hugged it tightly, buryingher face in it. Macintosh took off his cape and draped it over her like a blanket. He lay on the floor next to the couch and rested his head on the cushion next to hers.

"There we are Sugarcube, it's alright" he said, rubbing his face on hers "the night's almost over and I'm with ya."

Fluttershy sniffled and showed him a watery eye "I hate this holiday so much."

"Ah know darlin'. It's alright though. We're all allowed to be scared sometimes."

Fluttershy's lip quivered and she hid her face back in the pillow "But not All the time." Her voice was muffled by the thick cushion but Big Macintosh could hear her sobbing into it. She looked back at him with tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes. "Why am I so scared all the time? *sniff* I'm such an inconvenience to everyone else because I can't do anything but cower and let others take care of everything."

Big Macintosh waited patiently for her to finish before speaking himself. "Fluttershy yer one of tha bravest ponies ah knows. You were tha one who scared a dragon off a mountain o' gold when yer friends couldn't convince it ta leave."

"But…"

"And what about tha time ya saved Ponyville from a thousand years of darkness by standin' up ta Nightmare Moon?"

"…I…I suppose." Fluttershy stopped crying and looked deep into his eyes.

"Ya see darlin'. You've done plenty a brave stuff." Big Macintosh smiled softly and nuzzled her head. "And ya wouldn't be tha same Fluttershy ah know if you was different any other way."

She smiled back at him "I just wish that I was as fearless as Rainbow Dash, or you."

Big Macintosh lay his head on top of hers. "Ah ain't exactly fearless." He mumbled into her head.

"But I've never seen you scared of anything before. Ever. You always handle situations with such calmness. And you're the biggest pony in all of Ponyville, if anything everything else should be afraid of you."

Big Macintosh looked to the other side of the room. "Fire." Fluttershy was confused.

"What?"

"Ahm afraid of fire. It's…..it's how mah parents died." His voice choked a little at the memory.

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide and she looked up at him. "Mackie…"

"When ah was smaller, Applejack was still little and Applebloom was just a foal. We didn't put tha fire out in the fireplace proper one night but we all went ta bed anyways. I woke up to the smell of smoke and mah parents yellin' fer me ta get Applebloom and get outta tha house. When I ran outta mah room the hallways were all red and everything was smoky smelling and hot. Ah got Applebloom outta her cradle and ran from that house. Granny Smith had Applejack out by tha barn and we stood out there and watched tha house burn down. Ma and Pa never made it outta tha house. The fireponies found their bodies caught beneath a rafter. Ah knew I coulda done somethin' ta help but ah didn't. Ah was to scared. And ever since then ah can't be around large fires."

Big Macintosh's eyes were distant as he wove his story. Fluttershy had tears running down into the pillow. "…I'm so sorry." Fluttershy whispered as the full effect of what Big Macintosh had just told her hit her. The subject of their parents was a very taboo subject with the Apples and the fact that Macintosh had just shared such a personal story... Silence reigned in the house for a while and Big Macintosh almost fell asleep using Fluttershy's head as a pillow. "Mackie?"

He cracked an eye and looked down at her. "Hmm?"

She twiddled her hooves for a moment before making eyes contact again. "Umm can we go back to the haunted house; please?" Big Macintosh was legitimately shocked by her proposition.

"Are ya sure Sugarcube? Why would ya want to?"

Fluttershy looked away again, blushing. "I just want to try and face my fears. I'm tired of being so scared all the time and I think I'll be OK if you came with me. We don't have to if you don't want to but I was just hoping that maybe…if you're willing to do something as brave as tell that story to me…then maybe I should try and be brave for you." She pressed her face into the pillow yet again and Big Macintosh laid a small kiss on her head.

"Alright sweetie. If yer sure yer up to it we can go back. And I'll be with ya tha entire time."

Big Macintosh donned his hat and cape again and they left the house, making their way back towards Trixie Spectacularly Spooky Haunted Home. Upon arrival it looked like Trixie was letting her last customers through. "Are you back to make me lose even More money?" she asked with obvious distain in her voice.

Fluttershy cringed a little at the harsh statement. "I'm sorry…" she said feebly, pressing against Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh stepped in on the conversation quickly. "We're here so she can give yer spook house here another go around. Don't worry about being held up." He wrapped a forehoof around her. "This time, ah gots her."

Trixie gave a snort of disapproval, "Whatever, bits are bits, but if you take as long as last time I'm charging more when you two get out."

"That's fine ma'am." Big Macintosh dropped the money into Trixie's waiting hooves and she gestured for them to enter without looking at them.

Entering the first room Fluttershy knew what to expect and she pressed up close to Big Macintosh before the Ghost of the House started to speak. The unmovable mass of muscle beside her made her feel braver than she had ever before in her life. When the thunder and lightning struck she only had to imagine that she was home with him.

Walking through the Nightmare Hallway Fluttershy still screamed at the things that would jump out at her and Big Macintosh but his silent presence was ever there and she would just flinch into his body. When they passed the room with the crazed doctor cutting into an animal she turned her head, still unable to witness the gruesome entire time something would try to scare them Big Macintosh remained solid and unflinchinghis face showing its usual boredom towards everything.

In the Ponyville Asylum Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow at the stallion in the electric chair and shuddered a little. When they reached the top of the stairs to the tower Fluttershy quickly grabbed onto his neck just before the floor fell from underneath them.

Landing at the bottom of the slide Big Macintosh quickly recovered himself from his descent. Cracking his neck, he watched as the hordes of zomponies stumbled towards them. He lowered himself to the ground and Fluttershy crawled onto his back, biting her lip and forcing herself to look around. Big Macintosh walked briskly through the groans and hooves waving in his face and teeth snapping at him.

At the end of the trail he stopped in front of a broken down shed. "Welcome to the end of your journey." The voice spoke again "Now I must warn you, since you have been Such good guests, that there has been an escape from the Asylum. We managed to trap him in here, but since it's the only way out maybe if you go through fast enough he won't notice you. I doubt it though." The creepy voice laughed into silence and the door opened.

Big Macintosh stepped through the door way into the shed. Following a hallway riddled with sharp turns he stepped into a room and froze solid. Inside the room a green unicorn in a straight suit ran around, laughing to himself with flames bursting from his horn. The whole room was catching fire as it licked its way towards the red work stallion hungrily. Big Macintosh's eye was twitching like crazy and his body prepared itself to run backwards. But the flames reached behind him, leaving no way to go but forward. Big Macintosh felt the heat from the magically produced fire around him and his knees started to buckle beneath him.

He felt somepony rubbing his neck and he flinched at the touch before realizing that he still had Fluttershy on his back. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "It's alright; I'm here; we'll get through this; I promise."

Big Macintosh forced his quivering muscles to move forward, past the still laughing unicorn, who had now caught himself on fire and was rolling about, through walls of flame, and out of the door on the other side.

He took a large gasp of fresh air and exhaled, feeling that he was sweating harder than if he had been working that day. Fluttershy leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You see. I told you we'd get through there."

Big Macintosh forced a smile onto his face. "Ah suppose. Come on; let's go home and have some tea." He walked away from Trixie's Spectacularly Spooky Haunted Home, and never looked back.


	6. Upon A Snowy Night

Children come

I have a tale

of two Pony's

who Love will unveil

Love is fun

and Love is good

Love can change you

into good

But Love can change

and Love can turn

so turn and turn

and with a spin

a Discord triumph

for the win

The snow crunched beneath their hooves as they slowly made their way around the lake. Light grey clouds hid direct sunlight from the earth and gave the landscape a flat appearance. A heavy wind blew across the lake, making the already frost air frigid. Fluttershy was tightly bundled up to protect herself from the cold. With two thick coats, a long woolen scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and rubber snow boots she was the epitome of warmth. In contrast Macintosh had a scarf and light gray sweater on, which stood out startlingly off his crimson coat.

It was like the flower of their relationship was thriving in Equestrias winter season. With Fluttershys animals gone into hibernation and Big Macintosh's minimal chore-work around the farm the two of them spent most of their time together. The snowiest of days they would spend in Macintosh's home lying in front of a crackling fire, his heavy body nestled against her petite one. She would enjoy the warmth of his body while listening to Granny Smiths stories about the stupider things he had done in his youth. Her recounting of his earlier years caused Fluttershy to laugh and Macintosh to blush profusely. During one such session Granny had decided to tell the story of his first date.

"Ah tell ya I've ne'r seen this boy get so scared in his life. His knees were all shakin' together an' he was blushin' so hard he shone right through his own hair." Big Macintosh had grown more and more flustered as his grandmother told the story. At the end of it Fluttershy had leaned up and lightly nibbled on his cheek to try and calm him down. She stopped when Macintosh received a quick rap on the head from Granny Smith's cane. "Now boy you stop that right now! Ah don't wanna see my great grandfoals runnin' round this farm before ah see ya married."

Big Macintosh had grumbled something under his breath about how a peck on the cheek was very different from the process of making a foal and Granny had promptly smacked him on the head again. Fluttershy was a hundred miles away in her mind though. Foals? It wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind before. He and her sharing small bundles of life, but the thought had only lasted for a second. She wasn't sure Big Macintosh was ready for that yet, and quite frankly she didn't think she was either.

It was those cloudless nights that had become her favorite time with him. It was as if the night was trying to make up for any lost beauty during the day. Everything would become thicker looking and more beautiful, with the snow glistening under the moon. They would bring a blanket and lay atop it with a thick quilt pulled over them. In those moments they had no need for words. To her it was the smallest of actions that meant the most. A quick puff of hot air across the back of her neck, or the way he sometimes would wrap his tail in hers. The two of them would just lay there and share those silent signals through the night. Some nights they would fall asleep together in the cold. When the pale rays of dawn would peak over the horizon one could find the two of them laying there, his body wrapped protectively around hers, shielding her from the snow and cold.

Now they were just enjoying a simple walk together. Normally after a lunch date at the sandwich shop they would stop to feed their leftovers to the ducks, but considering that they had all flown north for the winter that wasn't really an option. A strong gust of wind blew Fluttershys hair messily across her face and she squeaked helplessly as she tried to get it back together.

"Fluttershy! Big Macintosh!" An ecstatic voice cut through their silence. The suddenness of it caused Fluttershy to stumble little on an icy patch and Big Macintosh stretched out a hoof to help steady her.

Pinkie Pie bounced up to the couple wearing her invitation basket on her head and a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Hey you two; what's crackin'?" she asked as she landed in front of them.

"We're just taking a walk." Fluttershy said, bracing herself for what she knew was coming next.

"Oh well that's nice I guess. I used to go out on walks, but they were always to quiet and Boring for my tastes. I mean, it's just one hoof in front of the other, over and over and over and over and over again. Anyways, I've been tracking you down to invite you to my super dooper Hearths Warming Eve Party!" She proceeded to thrust a brightly colored invitation at Fluttershy. Without a moment's hesitation the energized pink pony opened the card for her and a puff of confetti hit Fluttershy in the face.

Fluttershy blew away the small strips of paper with an adorably petite sneeze and wiped her nose. Oh Pinkie, I don't know if that's the most appropriate of nights for something like that." She said nervously "I mean it's supposed to be sort of a quiet and respectful night…"

"Fluttershy, you underestimate me. This is going to happen_ after _all the mushy, peace and harmony stuff."

Fluttershy shuffled her forehooves, "I don't know Pinkie. I mean, after the pageant last year and everything, I'd been hoping for a short, peaceful night."

Pinkie's hair visibly deflated a little and her smile dropped slightly. "Don't you like my parties?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"No, no Pinkie, it's just that I...we um…" she looked up at Macintosh pleadingly. He gave her a light smile that told her "I don't mind."

Fluttershy turned back to her pink friend, "We'll be there."

Pinkie's smile shot straight back up and she regained her normal composure. "Okie Dokie Loki." She cheered, pulling Fluttershy into a tight hug. "Be sure to bring your best party spirit, be cause I've got a super duperific party surprise."

As Pinkie detached herself from her friend and dashed away, Fluttershy was left literally spinning. When she tried to regain her footing she slipped on the ice patch beneath her and fell heavily towards the lake.

Big Macintosh shot out a hoof in an attempt and catch her, but missed. "Horseapples." He hissed, grimacing as he lunged forward to pull her back into safety. He had successfully caught her and pulled her back. However, he had miscalculated his own forward momentum and strength. His desperate lunge had saved Fluttershy, but had put himself in her place.

He landed on the ice with a deep thud and slid quickly towards the center of the lake. When he had slowed to a stop he shook the stars out of his eyes and groggily pulled himself to his hooves. When he was fully upright he heard the ice cracking beneath him. "Be careful Mackie!" Fluttershy called from the shore. He then saw exactly what the lake looked like after his collision with it. The surface was a spider web of cracks and he felt the ice groan every time he shifted his weight.

Fluttershy quickly flew over to where he stood stock still on the ice. "How are you going to get back to land?" she asked with a scared voice, looking at the precarious ice beneath him.

"Very slowly, and very cautiously." He raised a front hoof and lowered it slowly onto the ice in front of him. It creaked beneath his weight and some of the cracks deepened, but the ice held. He slowly started to make his way across the lake. But it was only a few more steps before he stepped on a weak patch. The ice beneath him suddenly cracked open and dropped the red stallion into the lake.

The icy water enveloped his body quickly as he sunk deeper into the lake. It soaked through his jacket and scarf in a second and he already started to feel himself turning blue. Regaining himself Macintosh swam upwards towards the surface. His hooves came into contact with a slippery sheet of ice. His forehooves scrambled left and right to try and find the hole through which he had fallen. But in his drop into the water he had lost where the hole was in his attempt to regain himself. He didn't want to move further in either direction for fear of swimming farther away from it.

He pulled a hoof back and hit the ice as hard as he could, but the water resistance and his quickly fading strength stopped him from gaining any momentum and it merely tapped the glass like ice. "No!" he thought, tapping the ice repeatedly. His lungs were burning for oxygen and his vision was dimming. "No! By Celestia's mane no! Not here…not now…not with...her…watching. She…doesn't deserve…that…" He pulled back for one more hit. His hoof only grazed the sheet of ice before he started sinking into the dark depths below.

*Thump* A sound? *Thump* Macintosh focused his gaze as best he could and saw two yellow hooves beating down on the ice. A muffled scream pushed itself through the water. "Fluttershy?" Macintosh's brain pushed through his muddy thoughts to try and comprehend. "Ah'm so sorry. Ah just can't…"

"Big Macintosh!"

Her voice pierced through his skull, giving his mind a little clarity. "No. Not here! Not now!" The earth stallion pushed his burning muscles upward. When he made it back he started hitting the ice again; his hoof connecting just after Fluttershy's. "One more time. That's all it'll take." He told himself with each hit.

Finally, just as he was ready to give up again, Fluttershy smashed through the ice. They broke apart a hole big enough for Macintosh to push his head through and he resurfaced. His lungs starved for air as he vomited up water. They pushed the ice up around his body until he was able to weakly drag himself onto the ice, still choking, and slid on his stomach to the shore.

Fluttershy threw her arms around his neck and cried into him. "I was so scared! Please don't ever do that again!" she screamed through her sobs. He let her cry against him for a minute while he breathed deeply to regain his breath.

"Fluttershy," he croaked out, "Ah'm getting' ya all wet."

"Oh goodness, you'll freeze to death out here! We need to get you home!" She said quickly, pulling herself off his shoulder.

He stood up and they quickly walked back to Sweet Apple Acres. By the time they passed through the front gate Big Macintosh was shuddering so hard that it took all of his strength to put one hoof in front of the other. When they got inside Fluttershy led him into the living room and lit a fire in the fireplace. He took off his scarf and jacket and set them on the floor with a wet flop. Fluttershy threw a thick quilt over his body. "Now, you wait here and warm up slowly." She said as she collected his wet clothing. "I'll be right back." She shuddered, "Warming up to fast can be…dangerous."

Macintosh watched the fire as she went into the kitchen. The warm sizzles and cracks made by the burning wood unsettled him a little but he shook off the feeling. He heard her come back into the room and she set a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him. He sniffed the contents and smiled; with a dash of cinnamon, just the way he loved it.

Fluttershy had taken off her layers of clothing and was crawling beneath the blanket with him. "Ah'm gonna get ya all cold Shy." He smiled down at her. She pushed against his side and spread a wing over him.

"I don't care. Right now I'm only concerned about you." She whispered. Fluttershy snuggled closer and tried to share her body heat with him.

He didn't respond, instead he just rustled his nose through her mane and smiled. They lay there comfortably for an hour before the weariness from Big Macintosh's ordeal set in. He let out a large lawn. "I think you need to get some rest." Fluttershy giggled, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Ah reckon so." Big Macintosh stood up and stretched his legs a little. They ascended the stairs into his room and he lay down. Fluttershy pulled the blankets over him and began to sing.

Hush now.

Quite now. He slowly started to make his way across He s

It's time to rest your head.

He'd heard the lullaby plenty of times but it still never failed to make him drowsy. As he drifted off, he heard Fluttershy say something, but before his mind could comprehend what she'd said he had gently fallen into his dreams.

Fluttershy was covering her mouth with her forehooves as she looked down at her sleeping coltfriend. She'd let something slip while she'd watched him fall asleep. She couldn't have; could she? She couldn't have just told him "I love you."

She twiddled her hooves as she considered what she'd said. It wasn't that she didn't, she did love him, very much so. She felt it every time they were together. She felt it with her whole heart. She just wasn't sure whether or not he felt that strongly about her. Fluttershy wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it; she was just too scared.

"Oh Mackie; what do I do?" she whispered, small tears welling in her eyes. She propped her head next to him and wrestled with her heart.

….

Big Macintosh was walking through the orchard as the sun set. It was Hearths Warming Eve, the peaceful celebrations and plays had concluded and now he was on his way to pick up Fluttershy to go to Pinkie's party. But first he had to take care of something he hadn't done since he had first met the timid pegasus that he had come to care so much for.

He was dressed in what he considered to be his best clothing. His normal yoke was replaced with a black tie embroidered with his cutie mark at the end. He had a nice jacket on with a fancy dress shirt beneath that. His hair was washed and combed; he seemed to be doing that a lot more often now that he and Fluttershy were together. Macintosh felt like a whole new stallion, completely out of character, but fresh altogether.

He now stood in front of the gravestones that marked where his grandfather, father, and mother, rested in peace. "Hey, Ah'm sorry Ah ain't been visitin' as much as Ah used too. And Ah'm sorry but this visit ain't gonna be as long as Ah'd like." He shuffled his forehooves nervously as if he were standing in front of them. "Ya see, Ah got this party Ah gotta attend…Ah'm takin' mah marefriend." He smiled wryly "Yeah, Ah know, Macintosh Apple got himself another pretty little filly. This one's special though. Her name's Fluttershy. She's a shy and beautiful little pegasus, long pink hair, she's great with animals, guess that's why she can put up with me." he chuckled and looked up at the stars, "She's why I ain't been around so much. Ah think that if you could meet her you'd like her, Granny certainly does." He looked over his shoulder and reached into his inside coat pocket, pulling out a small black box.

He opened the box and exposed its contents to the tombstone. Inside the black container there was a small fire orange flower. He grinned proudly and closed the box quickly. "Ya know what that is? A fire lily. Ah've been keepin' it alive all winter, just for tonight." He replaced the box inside his coat pocket. "Ah will admit that gettin' it cost quite a few bits and keepin' it alive and hidden ain't been easy but she's worth it." He turned back to the road, "Ah'm sorry Ah can't stay any longer ta talk but Ah'm late pickin' Fluttershy up as it is." He set off at a light run. The gravemarkers watched him silently through the cold moonlight.

….

Macintosh rushed up the path towards Fluttershy's cottage. The gravel crunched beneath his hooves as he slowed his pace and stepped onto the porch. He took a steadying breath and knocked on the familiar door. "Just a minute, please. I'm almost ready." A small voice said from inside the cottage. Big Macintosh used a handkerchief to wipe away the condensation from his brow and moved some hair off his forehead into place.

The door creaked open and Fluttershy walked out. Macintosh was stunned by the sight of his marefriend. He knew she was beautiful, but right now he could barely recognize her past her radiant looks. She was wearing a white dress, so long that it was barely suspended above the ground, her wings resting comfortably on her back. Green vines were laced into the fabric of the dress, tracing out her features and making her body seem to throb with life. White shoes adorned her hooves and wound their way halfway up her leg. Small yellow flowers adorned her hair and small amounts of eye shadow made her eyes seem to glow. All Big Macintosh could do was gawk.

Fluttershy nervously crossed her front hooves and shyly looked down. "Do...do you like it?" she asked cautiously, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Yer tha most beautiful thing I ever seen." he said, still amazed at the transformation Fluttershy had gone through.

Se blushed even deeper and gave a small smile. "I'm so happy to hear that. I was afraid that maybe I'd overdone it."

"And," a voice called from the house behind Fluttershy, "if he had thought that, I would have had to point out his misconception and show him personally why this dress looks fabulous on you." Rarity stepped from around the doorway. A shiver touched Big Macintosh's spine when he saw the white seamstress. Though he knew he had nothing to fear from Rarity, her threats earlier in his courtship of Fluttershy were still fresh in his mind.

"Rarity was the one who made this dress." Fluttershy said, turning her neck to look at her friend. "I really hope you don't mind. I know how you don't really like getting all dressed up."

Macintosh smiled "Eenope. I reckon you were right ta trust Miss. Rarity with your fashion."

"Oh, you flatter me Mr. Macintosh." Rarity nudged Fluttershy, "Go stand by him would you dear; I want to see what the two of you look like with each other." Fluttershy stood next to her coltfriend and looked bashfully at the white unicorn. Rarity looked at them with a critical eye for a minute, and then a smile spread on her face. "You two look simply darling together. I am so glad you didn't choose a stallion whose colors clashed horribly with yours, I'm not sure how I would have responded." She stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. "You two should get going now, or you'll be late."

"Oh, but Rarity, shouldn't I come help you get ready for the party. I mean, you did help me get prepared with the dress and the make up and I'd hate not to do anything in return for you."

"No, no, I'll be fine. I can get prepared for this myself. Also, I believe I can pull off being fashionably late."

"You're sure?"

"Quite."

"Alright then." Fluttershy went back inside and grabbed a thick coat and put it on. Taking her place next to Macintosh the couple made their way to Pinkie's party.

….

Sugarcube Corner was bustling with party life. Before Macintosh or Fluttershy walked in they could hear the music pumping and the party goers loud talking. More in a hurry to get out of the cold than to join the party the two hustled into the bakery.

The music was much louder inside than out. Mares and stallion walked about the room, most of them occupying the dance floor. Pinkie came charging up to the two of them as Big Macintosh helped Fluttershy remove her coat. "Hey guys, you made it!" A giant grin was plastered to her face.

Fluttershy offered her own small smile in return, "Of course Pinkie, we said we would. I'm sorry that we're lat…" Fluttershy's eyes grew wide as her eyes stopped in the middle of a quick scan of the room and she squealed in fright and hid beneath Big Macintosh. His eyes followed hers and saw exactly why she had panicked this way. Across the room, casually floating on his back in the air was the draconequus, Discord.

"Umm, Pinkie." Fluttershy squeaked, "Why is…he…here?"

"Who? Pony Joe? Well duh, he sells some of the best doughnuts in Equestria, and he brought some." She licked her lips hungrily.

"No! Discord. Why would he be here? How is he here? I though we locked him back in stone." Fluttershy's tone was panicked and she shivered.

Pinkie gave a face like she was in deep thought. "Hmm, well, while he _did_ try to overthrow Celestia, took over Ponyville, transformed us all into complete opposites of who we are, and almost enwrapped the world in complete and absolute chaos, you've gotta admit he makes the world a little livelier. Besides, even after all of that, it's still Hearths Warming Eve, and he hasn't been around for thousands of years and never been to one before. Besides, he's completely harmless, and weren't you paying attention to the last chapter? It was totally foreshadowing! Here, I'll show you."

Quick as a flash Pinkie had grasped a confused Fluttershy by the hoof and was pulling her out from underneath Macintosh. She struggled weakly against Pinkie and squeaked in protest but the party pony managed to drag Fluttershy over to the mismatched villain.

He laughed heartily as he created small crackling sparks over the heads of several colts and fillies, who stood wide-eyed and transfixed by the display. Seeing Pinkie approaching with the yellow pegasus he waved off the children. "Alright kiddies, it's time for you to run along back to your parents now." Blowing across his palm he created a small swarm of multicolored bee's which buzzed excitedly around their heads. The foals laughed and chased after the exuberant display.

He turned to the two mares. "Now, now, now what have we here? A few familiar faces I see? And one not so familiar, though I think I recognize it. Oh what fun, a guessing game?" Big Macintosh had walked next to Fluttershy and narrowed his eyes at Discord. "Hmmm," Discord narrowed his eyes back in concentration "could you be the one who I gave extra legs…no to large. Did I give you dragon's wings? No, that mare was green. Oh it's been so long and I did mess with so many ponies. May I please have a hint?"

Big Macintosh gave him a look of obvious annoyance, "Woof" he growled.

Discord snapped his fingers, a look of delight spreading on his face. "Ah, you're the Apple boy that I gave the canine personality too. Tell me, how was burrowing? A jolly great way to get some exercise, is it not?" Macintosh didn't respond, still holding an annoyed glare. He moved to stand closer to Fluttershy and took a defensive stance over her. Discord raised an eyebrow curiously at this action.

"My, my, has our little Fluttershy found herself a special somepony? Why I believe she has!" he clapped his hands excitedly "Oh good for you." He twisted through the air and swooped next to Fluttershy and pat her on the head. The small pegasus recoiled from his touch and squeaked. Big Macintosh pushed his clawed hand away and glared. Discord gave an amused smile and held his hands up defensively. "What, are you scared that I'm going to change you again? Sorry, but that's not my goal for tonight. And even if I wanted to, I really couldn't." He pointed to the metal cuffs that adorned his wrists and around his neck. "You see these? Power Dampeners. They won't permit me to use any major magic's, like personality swapping, or floating buildings. Though don't you think that this party would be a lot more interesting suspended 20' above the ground?"

When he suggested that Pinkie's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "That would be Awesome!"

"I know right?! It's a shame though. It's part of the deal I had to strike with Celestia to be free. Gotta wear the dampeners, no permanent or semi-permanent changes to anypony or the world around them, and at the end of the night, back into the eternal limbo that my stone imprisonment creates for me." He gave a mournful look at the ceiling. Running a claw over his face he turned his facial hair black and posing dramatically he pulled a skull from a nonexistent pocket and held it up. "To trick, or not to trick. That is the question for a god of chaos. Shackled to reality as he is." Discord casually tossed the skull over and it exploded harmlessly in midair. "But, I digress. Even though I can't do anything major, I can still make this party fun. You know, soapy floors and chocolate rain."

He casually scooped a cupcake off the table next to him and offered it to Macintosh. "Pastry?" Macintosh cautiously took the cupcake from Discord and took a bite. "See, no harm done."

"Alright…" Macintosh said slowly, "But if Ah catch any signs of trickery from ya, or Ah see ya anywhere near Fluttershy, Ah'll personally buck ya so hard yer scalely tail will fossilize back inta stone." Discord was genuinely shocked by the fierceness in Big Macintosh, and interested.

"Alright, keep your horseshoes on." he raised his right hand, "I promise not to cause too much of a disaster, though sometimes I can't help it, chaos follows me naturally." Big Macintosh snorted and walked off, with Fluttershy close to his side. She cast a cautious look over her shoulder and Discord gave a wave.

He turned to Pinkie. "Twilight's reaction was way worse."

"I don't know, Dashie did try and attack you."

"Was that worse than a shot of pure magic blasted at me? I was lucky she hit the dampener."

Pinkie gave a curt pout, "Alright, fine." She handed him two bits. Discord chuckled triumphantly and took them.

"I don't know what I wanted them for, all I know is that I have them now."

The song playing shifted and Pinkie perked up. "Oh goodie, I love this song!" She bounced off to go dancing. Discord watched her bounce off and then smirked.

He pulled his left hand out from behind his back and examined his crossed fingers. "Oh yes, my little ponies. No disasters at all." He gave himself an evil laugh as he went to entertain some more guests with displays of weird magic.

….

The party had been pumping for several hours now. Ponies were coming and leaving the party randomly. The occupants of the party had heard all kinds of music from different artists. DJ Pon3, Octavia and her orchestra, Lyra, the green haired pony from the Nightmare Night festival, all different kinds of genres.

Fluttershy and Big Macintosh had mostly kept to the edge of the dance floor, talking with one or two ponies, but mostly they stayed together. They were standing in a corner of the room when Rarity approached them. "Oh, hello Rarity, I didn't see you come in." Fluttershy said as the white unicorn walked up to the two.

"It's all right Fluttershy. I got here a few hours ago but I've been preoccupied talking with some of the finer names in the fashion industry. Who would've thought that Pinkie would know characters like Fleur De Lis and Lofty Cloth?" She clapped excitedly "I can only hope that I made the best of impressions on them."

Fluttershy smiled, "I really hope you did. It would be nice to see your fashion lines make it all the way into Canterlot again."

"Yes it would be splendid, though I promise to come back to Ponyville and visit of course. Fluttershy dear, would you do me a favor and get us some punch please?"

"Ah'll get it." Big Macintosh offered, standing up. But Rarity stopped him with a hoof on his chest.

"No, no, I'm sure Fluttershy is more than capable of getting us some drinks, aren't you dear?

"Oh umm yes, of course." Fluttershy stood up and walked around the room to the drinks. As she left Rarity turned to face Big Macintosh.

"Now that we are alone I may have a word with you, Mr. Macintosh."

Big Macintosh gulped, "Now Ah ain't done nothin' wrong, Ah don't think, Miss. Rarity. Nor does Ah have any inclination too." He stopped talking abruptly as Rarity held up a hoof to silence him.

"I am well aware Mr. Macintosh, and I am quite happy that you have given me no reason to have to uphold my threat." Macintosh heaved a sigh of relief. "Fluttershy and I meet on a weekly basis at the spa, and I must say she never has anything but great and wonderful things to say about you. I would venture to say that she never stops talking about you whenever she actually does speak." Big Macintosh felt a little pride swell in his chest when she said that. "However," the pride vanished swiftly, "that does not mean that our previous agreement is void. I would simply like to remind you that if you unnecessarily break her heart you can consider your reputation dead in Ponyville. And remember, she never stops talking about you when we meet."

"An like Ah said Miss. Rarity, Ah don't wanna do a single thing that could break that sweet little mare's heart."

Rarity smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Now don't you think that Fluttershy is a little late getting back with our drinks?" She looked around and frowned in confusion, "In fact, isn't that her leaving now?"

Macintosh looked up and caught a glimpse of a swishing pink tail leaving through the doorway. "Ah think so, Ah don't know where she might be goin'." Macintosh stood up and followed after the mare that had left.

*reverse back*

Fluttershy walked over to the snack table slightly confused. Why would rarity ask her to get drinks if Macintosh was willing to do it for them? If there was one thing about her fashionista friend, it was that she was a strong advocator of male chivalry. She didn't notice as a floating draconequus snuck up behind her. She was pouring a second glass when he finally said something.

"I dare say, all this shuffling has gotten me parched. A good party like this should always have one dancing, but alas, I am not as young as I once was. Now when I was only 2,000 years old, you should have seen me then." He scooped out some punch straight from the bowl with a cup and promptly drank the cup. Then peeked down an eye at Fluttershy, who was, against all odds, trying to ignore him as she continued serving herself drinks. So he decided to try a different approach to gather her attention.

"So tell me Fluttershy, you and Big Macintosh, how exactly does that work out?"

She quickly turned around to face Discord, but not before she had daintily placed the drink ladle back into the punch bowl. "What, I don't understand your question."

"You and that large red farm boy over there; how exactly would a relationship like you two work. Both of you, so quiet and shy, I feel like there would hardly be any communication between the two of you. And really, what's a relationship without communication?"

Fluttershy tilted her head cutely and smiled up at Discord, "Oh, but there is plenty of communication. Maybe not all of it in words but he shows me how he cares all the time. Like, this one time one of my chicken coups got a hole in it and…"

"I'm not interested in hearing what the boy does for you." Said Discord, cutting her off before she could start, "What I want to know is what you do when you're mad at each other. I would simply love to see how you express your feelings then."

"But we don't really ever argue or get mad at each other, and he's always willing to help me when I have a problem with the animals, no matter when or what it is."

"Oh come now, surely Fluttershy, you must get mad at each other sometimes, no relationship is perfect after all. And you don't have to worry about me spreading rumors, I'm a Master secret keeper…especially when imprisoned as a giant rock"

"Hmmm, nope, sorry. I can't think of a single instance when we're fought."

"Well then, this ought to be interesting to witness."

"Wha…" but before Fluttershy could finish her thought, Discords lizard like finger was atop her head. Fluttershy's eyes pulsed with swirling muddy colors, a sign of deep hypnosis.

"Now then, my dear." Discord leaned in close to talk directly into Fluttershy's ear, "You know what happens now. Every single anger and frustration in your life is seeping into your personality, making you a very, very, angry mare." Fluttershy's mouth hung open as she processed the words. "Except this time, it's not the world you want to take it out on; it's your dear little coltfriend, Big Macintosh. He is single hoofedly responsible for every singe misdeed against you, and you are tired of it and want some payback." He leaned in even farther, "Break his heart."

He released his finger from Fluttershy's mane and watched as she turned a grayish yellow color and her eyes filled with anger, cynicism, and hate. She didn't say a single word to him as she turned and left through the door. Big Macintosh soon followed her. Discord picked up one of the drinks Fluttershy had been pouring and inspected the dampener on his lizard arm. "I must remember to thank Twilight for blasting it with such powerful magic's, or else it wouldn't have become so overcharged that some of my greater powers would trickle through. Sadly enough I guess I could only store up enough for one use tonight." He thought. Turning himself invisible he followed the two of them outside.

*Big Macintosh follows Fluttershy outside*

"Fluttershy, wait up!" Macintosh called after his marefriend. He was certain it was her. Her dress was the same and he'd recognize her mane anywhere. But her colors seemed a little off, a little darker than normal, but he chalked that up to the fact it was late and she was probably tired. She stopped walking, but didn't turn to face him. He caught up to the pegasus and caught his breath. "Are you alright Sugarcube? If ya'll was ready ta leave tha party ya could've told me. If you'd left without me seeing ya I woulda been worried sick that somethin' happened to ya."

Fluttershy looked up at him and he was taken aback. Something in her eyes put him on edge. "Fluttershy, sweetie, are ya'll alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She spat curtly, "Or at least I was." She turned to face him.

Still confused, Big Macintosh reached into his coat pocket. "Alright, if you say so." He pulled out the little black box he had tucked into his coat and presented it to her. "Anyways, Ah'm glad Ah caught ya out here cause I got somethin' special for ya tonight." Fluttershy gave a bored look at the box as he opened it.

The orange flower was dazzling in the dark night, it reflected the light from Sugarcube Corner and seemed to glow brilliantly, like a great fire he had contained into a small space. "This here is a fire lily." He said proudly, "Ah saved it special, just for you tonight. Cause if memory serves, ya said this was yer favorite kind of flower."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Fluttershy took the box from Macintosh's hooves and inspected it. She took the flower box and tipped it over, letting the delicate flower spill out onto the ground. Macintosh's eyes grew wide in surprise as she stomped a hoof onto it and ground it into the frosty dirt.

"Wha..?" The stallion of a few words, was utterly speechless.

"It was a pretty flower wasn't it?" She asked sarcastically, "Sadly though, it came from you." She whipped her head away from him.

"Fluttershy, Sugarcube, what…what did Ah do?"

"Everything!" She yelled and stood on her tip hooves to get closer to his face. The look of rage took him off guard. She settled back down and took the demeanor of a snake. "And nothing at the same time." She began to circle his body, like a shark circles its prey. "You know Mackie," she spat out his pet name with a voice dripping with sarcasm, "I only started dating you because I heard you had some _very _desirable attributes." At this she very purposefully brushed her flank against his and he shuddered a little. "But you didn't even have the guts to try anything. You know, that's another thing I hate about you, you're to darn held back. A mare can't like a stallion that can't get a little aggressive when he needs too. Maybe you can try that with your next marefriend." She flicked his chin with her tail and strutted back into Sugarcube Corner, leaving a crushed Macintosh outside.

He wasn't able to process what had just happened. Why Fluttershy had become so…not Fluttershy. All he could do was stare at the crushed remnants of the fire lily and try not to cry. He took a few shuddering breaths to hold himself back and bent down to pick up the torn pieces of the once glorious flower, placing it back piece by piece into the box it had been dropped from.

He slowly walked, as if in a trance, back into the party. He had to find out what was wrong. Something had happened to his beloved Fluttershy, and he needed to know what. The first pony he had to ask was Twilight. She was pretty smart, she might know what was going on.

He spotted the violet unicorn across the room and approached her quickly. "Miss. Twilight?"

"Oh, hello Big Macintosh, how are you enjoying the party?"

Big Macintosh stiffened, "It was all going fine, but there's been a …problem."

"A problem? What kind of problem? Do you need help?"

Macintosh kicked the ground slightly, "Yes ma'am. I don't know what happened."

"Well what happened." The concern in Macintosh's voice made Twilight panic a little herself.

"It's…it's Fluttershy. Somethin' happened and Ah don't know what ta do."

Hearing that her friend was the center of the problem Twilights concern doubled. "What happened is she alright. Did she get hurt?"

"No, no, I...just don't know what happened. One minute she was Fluttershy, and then Rarity asked her to get some drinks and the next minute she was just…just somepony else. She says that she hates me, and gave some reasons too. I don't know what went wrong. You're real smart Miss. Twilight, why is she like this?"

Twilight blinked. "She's gotten mean you say?"

"Eeyup."

"Tell me. Was she discolored? A little greyer?"

Macintosh thought hard for a minute. "Ah couldn't rightfully tell but I'd reckon so."

Twilights face fell into a deep scowl and she looked around the room, horn glowing an ominous purple. "Discord." She hissed "That scaley tailed, no good, friendship wrecker. I'd bet anything that he's what's behind this. I told Celestia that it was a bad idea, that he'd overstep his bounds, but no 'It's Hearths Warming Eve' she said, "Pinkie won't leave me alone' she said."

Macintosh was confused at this point. "But what can Ah do to get Fluttershy back?"

"Last time this happened I managed to bring her back with a memory spell. But first we've got to find her. You go search the dance floor, I'll go find Discord and give him a blast of magic that'll straighten his confused race into one solid animal.

She dashed off along the side of the party. Macintosh faced the waves of bustling ponies and dove in. He looked left and right for the familiar shape of Fluttershy.

Twilight was in search of the god of chaos. She stepped out into the night and called into the air "Discord!"

"You know, if you wanted to find me, you could've just asked. There's no need to yell." Discord was standing next to Twilight, wincing and rubbing his ear.

Twilight hissed and turned sharply, glaring, her horn glowing. "Why did you change Fluttershy? You couldn't just leave be for one night? And not only that you had to try and break her and Big Macintosh apart! Why, just why?!"

Discord only looked amused. "My dearest Twilight, what fun is there in having a reason for everything? I only wanted to see what would happen when an angry Fluttershy met a heart broken Macintosh, and I must say that the response is simply magnificent."

Twilight only glared and her horn started to glow even brighter. "You better change her back right now or so help me Celestia I'll make sure there's no need to turn you back into a statue again."

Hmmm, let me think about it...nope." He floated into the air above Twilight. She shot a fierce bolt of energy straight at him, but he easily side stepped it. "Come on, you'll have to do better than that now." He flew off into Ponyville, laughing as Twilight shot beam of energy after beam of energy at him, chasing him down.

….

Big Macintosh was pushing through the sea of dancing ponies searching for Fluttershy. He spotted her near the center, bumping suggestively with some pegasus. At a closer inspection he realized that it was the same pegasus he had met at the bar months ago. He angrily walked up and towered over him. "Excuse me," He said, anger very apparent in his voice, "but Ah believe that's mah marefriend you happen to be getting close with."

"She said she wasn't seeing anyone." He retaliated, a smirk on his face.

Big Macintosh wasn't going to put up with this. He got real close, pressing his forehead against the pegasus's and glaring a death's glare. "Ah said, she's taken." He growled. The pegasus shook a little from the intensity and backed off.

"Alright man, just calm down alright?" Macintosh turned to Fluttershy, softening his gaze a little.

"You, come with me. We're gonna have Twilight straighten this out."

Fluttershy backed up, a look of utter contempt on her face, "Straighten what out? I broke up with you, that's the only problem I saw that there was. Now back off."

Macintosh sighed, "Ah didn't want to have ta resort ta this." He gave the same glare he had just given the other pegasus to Fluttershy. To her own surprise she also quailed a little under the intensity. "Listen Fluttershy, Sugarcube, what Discord done to ya ain't right. He made ya somethin' I know ya don't wanna be. So I'm doin' the only rational thing Ah can think of and getting Twilight to sort this out. So now, we're gonna get off this dance floor, an' look for Miss. Twilight. Am Ah understood."

Fluttershy glared back but didn't respond. "Go on now." He nudged her with a hoof. Fluttershy slouched off to the side, away from the throng of party goers.

"I told you she'd drop you, farm boy!" Big Macintosh felt a surge of anger, but didn't respond and followed Fluttershy off the dance floor.

Macintosh spent the next fifteen minutes searching for the lavender unicorn, but to no avail. What was making things worse was that every time he looked away, Fluttershy would try to sneak away from him. He had to be constantly monitoring her or she might fly away. He sat down, exhausted from both searching, and keeping Fluttershy in check. He put a hoof down on her tail. "Ah'm sorry, but Ah ain't lettin' ya go nowhere Sugarcube."

Fluttershy sat down on the floor as far away from him as possible, refusing to look at her once coltfriend. He rubbed his head with a hoof. "What am Ah gonna do?" he thought. "Ah can't find twilight. I ain't got no way of communicatin' with Celestia, and Ah doubt that any other unicorn here is powerful enough to get rid of Discord's influence."

The two sat in a mute silence. Big Macintosh's eyes never leaving Fluttershy, and Fluttershy's eyes never looking at Macintosh. The DJ's voice filtered through the speaker system. "Alright everypony, this'll be the last song of the night, so why don't we finish things off with something a little slower?" Soft piano music played and couples of ponies grouped together and slowly rocked to the music.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get emotions from the look in your eyes, yea

You've built a love, but that love falls apart

A little pierce of heaven

Turns to dark

Macintosh sighed again. "Wanna dance?" he asked offering his hoof to her.

"Hmff." Fluttershy turned away from him.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before, you tell him good bye

He offered his last hope defeatedly, "If ya give me this one last dance, Ah promise that Ah'll leave ya alone forever. You'll never hear from me again."

Fluttershy scoffed. "If that's all it will take to get you out of my life for good, then I think it's worth it." Macintosh released her tail and offered his hoof again. This time Fluttershy took it, albeit somewhat just as a formality and he guided her to an open spot on the dance floor. He stood up awkwardly and took her by the shoulder and waist. She grabbed his shoulders and allowed him to lead her in a circular rocking motion.

Macintosh said nothing. If this was the last time he was going to be able to dance with Fluttershy, he was going to pretend it was the Fluttershy he knew, not this thing Discord had replaced her with.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious memories are all lost in the tide, yea

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems

The felling of belonging

In your dreams

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before, you tell him good bye

Macintosh looked into Fluttershy's eyes and gathered a little hope. He thought he saw something. A spark of the old Fluttershy. He just had to fan that spark. He let his emotions control his actions.

Half closing his eyes he looked deep into her and hoped he was correct. He leaned in slightly, closing the narrow space between their muzzles. Fluttershy wanted to rear back in disgust. To push away the stallion holding her and run. After all, he was the source of her humiliation, her anger, everything wrong in her life. But something in the smallest corners of her mind stopped her and she leaned in too, finishing the closing of the gap.

Their lips touched. Fluttershy's eyes closed into darkness. The world seemed to stand still for minutes, or hours, on end. His air blew into her mouth. The experience was unlike anything she could have imagined. Her first kiss. She pulled him closer and deepened the contact. He wings spread and gently flapped. Pulling her into the air. From her lips outward her colors returned. Her vibrant yellow came back, her bouncing pink hair restored. She lost herself in the moment. To that point, not once thinking about where they were, simply holding the gentle stallion.

But magic cannot last forever. She broke contact and opened her eyes and saw he was looking at her with a goofy smile. "Welcome back, Sugarcube."

The memories came rushing back like a flood. Every single hateful thought hit her and she pushed off of Macintosh, tears streaming down her face. She was very aware of where she was and what she was doing. Crying, she flew as fast as she could to the door and left. Macintosh watched her leave, took a moment to regain his senses, and chased after her.

Snow started to fall as he ran towards her cottage.

….

Fluttershy's home came into view as a charging Macintosh put forth all his energy into getting there. He clattered to a stop on the porch and knocked. "Fluttershy, sweetie?"

"Go away!" Fluttershy screamed. The tears on her voice were painfully obvious. "Go away, I'm a horrible pony and you never want to see me again!"

"Fluttershy, would Ah be here if that were true?" he asked gently through the door.

"But I said all those horrible things." She sobbed, "And I was cruel, and mean, and I crushed your flower, and now you hate me! I'm horrible!" She was breaking down.

"Sugarcube, Ah don't think that you're mean or a horrible pony. You're still the nicest mare I know. And I certainly don't hate ya. You was justy under Discords influence, you didn't know what you were doing." There was no response.

Big Macintosh gently pushed open the door and slowly walked in. He saw Fluttershy was collapsed on the sofa, her face buried into a thick pillow and her body was rocking with sobs. He gently moved over and sat next to her, placing a hoof on her back. "there, there, little one, it's alright. Ah promise Ah forgives ya. There ain't no way Ah can't."

Fluttershy's sobs softened. "You *sniff* you don't hate me?"

Macintosh smiled, "Of course not. There ain't nothin' you can say or do that'll make me hate ya." He pulled her up into a hug and rocked her back and forth. Fluttershy pushed back off him and plunged into another kiss. This one filled with a more fiery kind of passion that the last.

"I'm so happy." She said, tears still staining her cheeks as she pulled off.

He pecked her on the lips and reached inside his coat. He presented to her the torn remains of the once beautiful fire lily. "Ah saved this for ya still." He whispered. Fluttershy took it and cradled it like it was a newborn foal.

"Thank you Mackie. I'll treasure it forever."

"You know Fluttershy. We never did finish our dance." He stood up and presented his hoof. "May I?"

Fluttershy took it and wrapped her forehooves around his neck. "You may." They swayed to the song playing in their heads, in unison.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before, you tell him good bye

….

Outside in the falling snow, Discord watched the two dance through a window, after thoroughly losing. He grinned a benign grin to himself. "The Tale of the Red and Yellow Lovers" he thought to himself. Leaning against the windowsill he looked into the night sky and finished.

Deep and deep

will Love grow

but the den

of the red eyes glow

can change your heart

if Love isn't set fast

for a dart of poison

could be your last

For I will win

and they will lose

until fate comes

and they will choose

Whether to love

or to hate

and it will determine

if Love will break

He looked down at his bear paw, which was slowly beginning to turn back into a grey stone and sighed. "Ahwell, it was fun while it lasted. Arrivederci, everypony. And good night."


	7. A Broken Hearts and Hooves Day

The bustling market street was noisy that day. Not that the center of Ponyville wasn't always loud with the sounds of various mares and stallions haggling over prices for their wares. But today it just seemed like everypony was trying to yell over each other. Big Macintosh didn't mind though. If being bombarded with a little noise was the only price he had to pay to spend this afternoon with Fluttershy, he would gladly pay it anytime. With winter slowly coming to an end, the various vendors of Ponyville were trying to sell off the last of their wares before the new produce was ripe for the coin making.

Fluttershy had asked for him to come along with her to the farmers market because he was better at dealing with some of the ruder merchants that they may encounter. While he didn't mind being surrounded by the hustle and bustle of large groups of ponies, he much preferred the quiet and rustic life that Sweet Apple Acres provided.

As for Fluttershy, Macintosh was not completely sure how she was responding to the market. She wasn't good at bartering for anything; usually she just paid the price that the salescolts asked for. But there was something about just being in a farmers market that seemed natural to her. Maybe it was just that these places were so homely that it just seemed like a natural environment for her. In any case today was a day spent with his special somepony, so Macintosh followed along quietly and just enjoyed the time he was spending with her.

After buying some grain for her hens, Fluttershy stopped in front of the book kiosk that a very bored looking Twilight sat behind. "Hello Twilight," Fluttershy said cheerfully, "how are the books selling."

"Ugh," Twilight gave an exasperated groan and rolled her eyes, "nopony ever appreciates fine literature anymore. Rainbow Dash stopped by earlier to pick up the latest Daring Do book, but really nopony else seems to want to buy anything." Twilight propped an elbow onto the table and leaned her face on her hoof. "I think I'll just take down the kiosk and go back to the library. Make sure Spike isn't sleeping in…again."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Twilight." Fluttershy said, concerned for her friend. "I was actually stopping by because I was hoping you would maybe have a book on…bee…farming…" Macintosh gave her a quizzical look as Fluttershy gave a wide, awkward smile as she lied to her friend. She normally wouldn't lie to anypony like this, but Twilight seemed so down about the lack of customers.

The lavender unicorn gave her friend a suspicious look, but decided not to question the sudden interest in bee keeping. "Yeah…I think so." Twilight stepped out from behind the desk and walked over to a shelf that was labeled neatly with a sign the said _Agriculture and Farming_. After levitating a few books off of the shelf, quickly scanning them and then replacing them in their proper places, Twilight walked back with a small stack of three books. "Alright," she said, spreading out the books for Fluttershy to look at, "I have _Anypony's Guide to Bee Keeping, The Beginners Guide to honey Collecting, _and_ Ouch! Beestings and How Best to Avoid Them. _Any of these sound useful to you?"

"Umm," Fluttershy's eyes darted nervously between the triad of book lying before her, "I'll take…all of them?" She gave Macintosh a look pleading for help but the best he could give her was a shrug in return, he was an apple farmer, not a bee herder. Fluttershy turned back to Twilight, "All three of them, please." She said, more confident in her decision than before.

Twilight scooped the three manuals into a cloth bag and placed them on the counter. Big Macintosh picked it up and hung the bag from his yoke with the rest of a series of bags he was already carrying for Fluttershy. She had originally protested to this, telling him that he would strain himself and that she could carry most of it, but Macintosh wouldn't let up. He did let her carry some of the smaller things in her saddlebag; some bushels of carrots and a bird feeder, but he insisted on carrying everything that seemed too heavy for her, and these were some big books.

"I think that's everything we'll need." Fluttershy said, walking slowly out of the shop, Macintosh following close behind. Fluttershy let out a small sigh of relief and Macintosh looked down at her with an amused look on his face. "Bee farmin'?"

Fluttershy blushed and giggled, "Well it was the only thing I could think of really quickly." Her face fell a little, "But I do feel bad for Twilight, nopony wants to read anything from the library. I wish there's something we can do to help her out." Macintosh shrugged to readjust the bags hanging from his yoke as he contemplated a solution. A serene smile spread across his face as one presented itself to him.

"Maybe we can pick up a few books every now an' again, sit down on the couch an' read 'em." He playfully nibbled on the tip of her ear.

"That sounds nice." Fluttershy responded, her ear flicking him on the chin. They were silent on the rest of the walk back to Fluttershy's cottage. When they entered the solitary home, Macintosh walked into the kitchen and placed the bags of produce onto her table. Walking back into the living room he placed the final bag holding the books Fluttershy had gotten from Twilight onto the coffee table. He stretched his neck now that all of the excess weight had been removed.

"Alright sweetie, I gotta lot of chores I gotta take care of on tha farm, so I gotta go."

"Ok, do you need any help with anything?"

"Eenope. Just some repairs and Ah gotta make sure that that trees are startin' ta grow back their leaves proper so we can grow our apples. Maybe find one or two ta uproot and send ta Appleoosa this summer." He walked over to where she sat on the couch and tickled the end of her nose with his. "You need me to come back later?"

"I would appreciate the company." Fluttershy said airily. Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Macintosh took a moment to enjoy the lingering feeling of her lips on his before detaching.

"Then Ah think I'll come back." He said with a wink. Looking back onto the coffee table he gave a smirk as he remembered that the books were there. "What do ya plan on doing with those?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "Maybe I'll read them. Bees are pretty cute. And they can help my flowers grow." Macintosh gave her a large smile and a peck on the nose.

"Well, if you do I hope you enjoy 'em. Ah'm glad Ah got to spend tha day with ya." With that, he left her cottage and began his long walk home. Fluttershy watched him leave out his window and sighed as his form finally disappeared over the horizon. When he was out of sight she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of iced tea, walked back into her living room, took the copy of _Anypony's Guide to Bee Keeping _off of the table_, _rolled into a small ball, and began to read.

….

"Fluttershy, where are you taking me?" asked Macintosh. A week had passed since his trip to the farmer's market with Fluttershy. He hadn't been able to see much of her in that time. Work on the farm was much harder for the time of year than it normally would be. A lot more rocks had risen from the ground into the field this year, big rocks. Macintosh had been spending the past few days pulling them out of the ground himself, using a strong length of rope, his harness, and his own massive strength. Today was the day he had set aside to rest, and he had been excited to spend it with his marefriend. But rather than the picnic that he had planned for them Fluttershy had told him that she had a special surprise planned out for them. She had put a blindfold on him and was now leading him by a hoof to some unknown destination.

"Don't worry; we'll be there in a minute, sweetie." Fluttershy said. If Macintosh hadn't had his blindfold on he would have seen the sly wink that Fluttershy gave him as she pulled him a little faster. After a few more minutes of walking in silence, save for the excited giggles that Fluttershy occasionally gave, she put a hoof on his chest to stop him. "Alright, we're here, when I count to three you can take the blindfold off."

Macintosh held his breath in anticipation and tried to guess what this surprise was. Sniffing the air it was thick with…something, he wasn't sure what, but the scent was sweet. "One" said Fluttershy somewhere in front of him. He bit his lip, not sure what to expect. "Two" he let his pent up breath out slowly, "Three".

Macintosh reached up and removed the strip of cloth covering his eyes. He stood still for a minute and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light before surveying his surrounding. He stood in a large clearing somewhere in the Everfree forest. Inside the clearing there stood multiple white boxes next to each other. Roaming among those boxes, with smiles and adventurous wonder was Applebloom and her group of friends. They were laughing and chasing after small things that were buzzing through the air over their heads. One of the things flying around his sister landed on his nose and he gave it a cross eyed look. On closer inspection he was able to make out the round yellow bodies and black stripes that decorated the insect's bodies. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he was looking at; a bee.

Macintosh panicked, Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing in a whole swarm of the buzzing creatures. Shaking his head furiously to get the bee off his nose he charged straight for his sister. He had to get them out of there before they were seriously hurt. "Applebloom, get outta there before they start ta sting ya!" he shouted from across the clearing.

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell stopped their frolicking and looked at Macintosh as he ran towards them. "Wait, Mackie!" he heard Fluttershy call. Looking over he saw Fluttershy waving frantically with a scared look on her face, but he continued his desperate charge. Fluttershy began her own mad dash, trying to intercept Big Macintosh. How she planned to stop him if she did manage to get in front of him was anypony's guess, but she managed to get in-between the group of fillies and the stampeding stallion. "Macintosh, they're Stingerless Bees!"

Macintosh didn't have to try and process the words Fluttershy was screaming. All he knew was that Fluttershy was in his direct path, and if he didn't stop right then he would run her over. He dug his hooves into the ground and pushed himself back. He left a shallow trench where his hooves pushed into the ground as he came to a screeching halt only half a foot away from Fluttershy. She looked utterly terrified from the close call, but didn't budge.

Macintosh was breathing heavily and kept a scared eye on the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were staring wide eyes back, still in the thin cloud of bees. "What did ya say?"

"I said they're Stingerless Bees. They can't hurt anypony. All they do is collect pollen and make honey. I wouldn't let Applebloom play in anything that could be dangerous for them." She laid a reassuring hoof on his chest, "It's alright sweetie, I promise they're not in any danger."

Big Macintosh took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled slowly. "Alright, Ah trust ya Fluttershy. It just gave me a right fright was all." He smile down at her, and she smiled in return. "So this is what ya'll been doin' in yer free time this week?' He took a closer look around the clearing, still concerned for the fillies who had resumed their playing, but trusting in Fluttershy's knowledge on animals and other creatures that inhabited the forest.

"Mmhmm." Fluttershy nodded. "Well I had to do something with the books that we got from Twilight. And you were busy, so Carrot Top, Rose, and I planted some buttercups to bring them here and set up the hives." She gestured with a hoof and blushed cutely, tucking her chin against her chest. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." said Macintosh as he plated a soft kiss onto her forehead. She giggled again and took him by the hoof.

"Come on; take a closer look at the hives." She pulled him behind her like an excited school filly, laughing and talking excitedly about how they had set up the small bee reserve. Macintosh was glad to see that she was so at ease. He was afraid that his nearly trampling her would have scared her to much but she seemed perfectly alright to him.

The air was thick with pollen as Macintosh entered the cloud of happily buzzing insects and he sneezed a few time before he was able to get used to the sensation. "And the bee's live in these little hotels inside of the hives and make honey." Fluttershy said as she pulled a cardboard tab sticking up out of the top of one of the makeshift hives.

Macintosh inspected the little alcoves, which were a golden brown and already had some honey oozing out of them. "Ah'm surprised there's already this much honey. How long have ya had them?"

"Only three days so far. But Stingerless Bee's are a lot quicker at making honey than other bees." Fluttershy dabbed the tip of her hoof with a little honey and held it up for him. "And, they make the sweetest honey there is."

Macintosh licked the gooey substance off the tip of her hoof and smiled. She wasn't lying. This was the sweetest honey he had even tasted before. "Maybe so," he leaned in closer to Fluttershy and pressed his forehead onto hers, "but it ain't as sweet as a certain mare Ah know."

Fluttershy leaned in to kiss Macintosh, slowly, and romantically; enjoying every second of electric tingle pulsing through her as she felt his lips only a hairsbreadth away from hers.

"Ewww!" The sudden exclamation from beside her shook Fluttershy out of her romantic haze. Both Fluttershy and Macintosh's heads snapped upwards to where the sound had come from. Standing on top of the beehive was Scootaloo; her tongue hanging out and a look of disgust on her face. "Jeez guys, can't you keep it down unil Hearts and Hooves Day? Or at least until we're gone from here?"

"Oh hush Scootaloo, can't you see that they were having a romantic moment together?" Sweetie Bell said, trotting over to the hive where the orange pegasus was perched. "I think it's adorable."

"Yeah, well I think it's gross." Scootaloo retorted, sticking her tongue out mockingly at Sweetie Bell. "Just like that crush that you have on Pipsqueak."

Sweetie Bell gasped in shock and got ready to pounce. "I do not have a crush on Pipsqueak!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Umm, girls?" Applebloom said, trying to get a word in edgewise. "Ah don't think…"

"I am not going to stop until she takes that back!" Sweetie Bell shouted, not taking her eyes off Scootaloo. "I do not have a crush on Pipsqueak."

"You totally do." Scootaloo said with a smirk, "I bet you wanna kiss him, and hug him and stuff. Totally gross."

"Oh that is it! It is so on!" The small white unicorn shouted as she rocketed into the air at Scootaloo. But Scootaloo had been expecting it and jumped out of the way just in time. "Get back here!" Sweetie Bell shouted as she jumped from the hive towards Scootaloo again.

"Heh, no way." Scootaloo called back. "You're going to have to catch me first." With that, she ran off in the direction of Ponyville, laughing as Sweetie Bell followed in hot pursuit. Applebloom shrugged and took off after her friends, calling for them to wait up.

What none of the Crusaders had noticed however was that Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell's rough housing had completely toppled over the hive Scootaloo had been standing on. It had fallen over, knocking Fluttershy into Macintosh and spilling its sweet substance all over the both of them and the ground. Bee's buzzed annoyed around their heads as Fluttershy tried to regain her footing. Only, her hooves weren't touching the ground. Her eyes grew wide in shock. She wasn't flying, but she wasn't touching the ground. She failed her legs in a panic and squeaked.

Regaining her senses she realized that her side was stuck to something very solid and she was suspended uncomfortably in midair. The thing she was stuck to started to rumble and she heard a hearty laugh. Looking up she realized that the thing she was stuck to was Macintosh's side and he was laughing hard.

"Ah guess ya didn't know that this was tha stickiest honey ever made by bee's too, did ya?" The red stallion said in between chuckles. Fluttershy gave a sheepish grin and moved her legs helplessly.

"I guess not." The two of them shared a good laugh for a minute; Fluttershy bouncing up and down with each heave of his side, making her laugh sound bouncy and ridiculous, making Macintosh laugh even harder.

"Come on, let's go wash this stuff off." said Macintosh once his chuckling receded a little.

Walking around with a mare completely weighing down one side of his body wasn't easy, as sometimes Fluttershy's swinging legs got caught in his and he had to untangle them every now and again. After an hour of humorous struggling however, Macintosh managed to make it to a stream. Carefully, he lowered himself into the water, laying on his stomach and leaning to the right so they could let the water soak the honey off of their fur.

"Well this ain't what Ah was expecting for today." said Macintosh as he felt Fluttershy slowly starting to peel off of his side.

"Neither was I." Fluttershy said, digging her hooves into the stream bed and pulling herself off her coltfriend. Finally tugging herself off his side, Fluttershy regained her footing in the brisk water. "But I think it's still nice."

Macintosh rolled onto the side Fluttershy had been recently stuck to and rubbed it free of honey on the rocky bottom. Standing up, Macintosh shook himself free of excess water like a dog, playfully splashing some water at Fluttershy and she squeaked, surprised by the sudden spray.

"You did not just start that!" exclaimed Fluttershy, opening up her wings quickly, flinging the droplets that hung to them at Macintosh.

"Ah think Ah just did." With that Macintosh and Fluttershy started to splash around in the stream, sending jets of water at each other and soaking one another to the bone. They played like this in the water for an hour before, panting and out of breath, they crawled up onto the shore, laughing all the way.

Big Macintosh rolled over onto his back, letting his stomach dry off in the sun's rays. Fluttershy crawled up onto his chest and lay on her side, resting the top of her head under his chin. He hugged her like a large stuffed animal and relaxed on the stream bed; everything was so perfect to him. But Fluttershy was restless.

She pulled herself out of his grip and crawled up so that her chin now rested on. Fluttershy looked up at him with joy and tenderness in her eyes. Leaning further upwards and closing her eyes she tried to recapture what had been interrupted by Scootaloo. The electricity was again shooting through her veins. The whole world seemed to slow down in that moment, everything was right. She was merely inches away from the stallion she cared for the most in this world and showing her affection for him when a hoof gently placed on her lips stopped her. Fluttershy looked back into Macintosh's eyes with questions, and even a little bit of annoyance.

"Not right now Sweetie." Macintosh said, keeping the tip of his hoof on his marefriend's lips. "Later, Ah promise, but not right now." Fluttershy pouted a little and looked like she was about to say something but Macintosh gently shushed her. "Listen; Ah got a surprise for you too. Just come down to Sweet Apple Acres tonight and Ah'll show it to ya."

Fluttershy bit her lip, impatient to kiss the stallion beneath her, but she managed not to say anything. "Alright" she said quietly, lowing herself back down to lay on his chest and it wasn't long before she was comfortably dozing in the afternoon sun. The gentle red giant gave a soft stroke down her back and pecked her on the head. "Ah promise."

….

"Where are you taking me, Mackie?" asked Fluttershy as she stumbled along behind her coltfriend, holding onto his tail. When she had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres Macintosh had put her put on a blindfold and guided her off into the direction of the Everfree Forest. Her heart beat heavily in anticipation for whatever his surprise for her was. Her break left small clouds in the chilly air as she walked blindly behind Macintosh.

"Don't worry Sugarcube. It ain't far from here. And if Ah told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise." Macintosh said as he stepped around a thick tree. He wasn't lying. In only a few short minutes he had Fluttershy come to a halt. "Ok Sugarcube. You can take off your blindfold now."

Fluttershy slowly took off the cloth covering her eyes. Looking around Fluttershy grew confused. They were standing at the edge of Macintosh's glade. The same one he had taken her to the second day they had spent together. "Umm, Mackie…"

"Give it a second." Macintosh said, sitting down and staring patiently into the center of the glade. Fluttershy sat down quietly next to him and looked where he looked.

Nothing happened for a few seconds but then there was a spark of light; soon followed by several more small sparks. The suddenly, as if somepony had plugged in a sting of small lights, the whole glade lit up brilliantly with small points of light shooting around in random patterns. Fluttershy was transfixed with the hypnotic movements. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Macintosh from beside her.

"It's amazing…" said Fluttershy, an airy tone in her voice. Macintosh took her by the hoof and led her towards the center of the flickering movement. "But it's winter, shouldn't they be somewhere warm?" asked Fluttershy, looking left and right trying to follow a thousand small movements.

"Nah, these are fireflies; they're different from lightnin' bugs. They produce their own warmth." He held out a hoof and one of the fireflies alighted onto the tip of his hoof. He lowered it down to Fluttershy's eye level and it crawled onto the end of her nose. Now it was her turn to inspect the bug at the end of her nose. Small and black, with a thorax that was glowing a fiery orange, the little insect moved around before it jumped off and joined its brothers in the air. "They're pretty," Macintosh looked down at Fluttershy, "but not as pretty as a certain mare Ah know."

Fluttershy looked back up at him. A few of the bugs had nestled themselves into his mane, making him look like he was on fire and giving him a handsome radiance. "Now?' she asked, hope etched into her voice.

Macintosh nodded, "Now."

Fluttershy didn't hesitate for a moment. She immediately pounced at Macintosh, knocking him onto the ground. There was no slowing of the Earth this time. No electricity coursed through her veins. Only fiery desire as she kissed Macintosh as hard as she could. She attempted to force her tongue into his mouth. After he recovered from the sudden attack Macintosh happily obliged her. When they finally broke apart to get some air Macintosh looked up at the mare that sat atop his chest.

The fireflies danced around her head, outlining her in what looked like a golden sunset. She looked like a goddess, and he was her subject. With this thought in mind Macintosh leaned in and planted a much softer kiss on her lips, which she returned.

"You like it?" Macintosh asked, letting Fluttershy climb off his chest and sitting up.

"It's wonderful." Fluttershy once more enthralled in the hypnotic dance of fireflies. They sat side by side and enjoyed the sight of ten thousand fireflies lighting up the world around them. It was hours later before they decided it was time to go home. And they walked home in silence, the sight still swirling before their eyes.

….

Macintosh looked up into the sky and heaved a sigh. It was Hearts and Hooves Day, and he wasn't able to see his special somepony. The previous week the two of them had decided to make that Hearts and Hooves Day extra special so they had agreed that for the past week they weren't going to see each other. It had been a lonely week for the both of them. Macintosh had driven himself into his work in order to distract himself from the loneliness, but there was only so much to do on the farm before the work ran out.

Every evening after dinner Macintosh would spend with Granny Smith. She was helping him put together the present he wanted to give Fluttershy when he could finally see her again.

"No boy, you need ta use tha cross stitch when yer sewing them cloths together." Granny Smith said, observing Macintosh at his work. Macintosh grimaced, because as much as he loved his grandmother she was a real stickler for her sewing, and it got rather irritating sometimes. Besides, every time he used the cross stick he ended up sticking himself.

Fluttershy was a bit more fortunate though. Animals were just starting to poke their heads out of their holes for the winter. Not enough to actually come out, it was still much to cold for that. Rather, they were just poking out to see if any food was close enough to grab and run back into their burrows. Fluttershy made sure that each of the animals was able to provide for themselves and anyone else that may be living with them by putting down small piles of nuts and berries just outside the entrances for them to retrieve.

But for all of the help she provided the animals, they were still in hibernation, and Fluttershy very rarely had any visitors, so she took to visiting Rarity more regularly. She told her friend everything that she and Macintosh did with enthusiasm. Rarity absorbed all of her stories like a sponge. Even though most of the stories were simple, a walk in the park, a date at the pastry shop, or a day spent at the farm, each of them were beautifully romantic in their own way.

Now Macintosh was doing another walk through on the corn fields to make sure he hadn't missed any rocks. He'd already checked on the fields multiple times but he needed something to get out of the house and away from Granny's stories of previous courtships. He shuddered at the thought. He was kicking a stray pebble across the field when he heard his name being called. Turning around he saw Applebloom running towards him. A warning sign shot up in his mind, remembering the events of the previous Hearts and Hooves Day. "Note to self." He muttered under his breath, "Do not drink anything Applebloom gives you unless you know what it is."

"Hey big brother" Applebloom said excitedly, a smile on her face. "Miss. Cheerilee needs you over at tha school."

Macintosh raised an eyebrow, the warning signs flashing bright red. "Why?"

Applebloom shrugged, "Ah don't know. She said she needed help rearranging tha classroom or somthin'. Anyways she sent me here ta get ya."

Against his better judgment Macintosh decided to trust his sister on this one. If this was some kind of weird plot constructed by her and her friends it would be a little more transparent. Besides, his sister knew his special somepony was Fluttershy and Applebloom loved her. And he needed something to do away from the farm anyways. "Alright lil sis, I'll go ta help. I should be back in an hour or two." But Applebloom was already gone, Macintosh guessed in search of her friends. So Macintosh began his walk to school.

….

It wasn't long before Macintosh arrived at the familiar school ground. Entering the large red building he reminisced about his former school days here. His adventures with Heart Gold and Rainy Morn', which he still had to write to, and his old classroom. The layout of the school hadn't changed much since his days there and he found the only classroom in the school with ease. Cheerilee was waiting patiently in the classroom behind her desk; she stood up when Macintosh entered.

"Hello Mr. Apple, I'm glad Applebloom was able to get you to help me." she said cheerily, walking up to Macintosh.

"Yes ma'am Miss. Cheerilee. She said ya'll needed some help rearranging yer classroom?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Said Cheerilee, walking back to her desk. "I need this moved so that can have my back to the window please." Macintosh inspected the desk she was asking him to move. It was made out of heavy oak and looked rather cumbersome to carry. But he had nothing better to do with his day, so he contemplated how best to approach the task at hand while the light purple teacher looked expectantly out the window towards Ponyville.

….

"Hey Fluttershy!" Fluttershy looked over her shoulder at whoever was calling her. It was Twilight, casually trotting towards her.

"Hello Twilight. Do you need something." Asked Fluttershy. She hadn't had a lot of company that day as Rarity was busy trying to take care of all of her suitors around Ponyville. But that was alright because she was finally going to be able to see Big Macintosh again today.

"Yeah, I have a message for you." Twilight said. "Cheerilee said that the class pet is sick and she needs you to find out what's wrong with it."

Fluttershy gave Twilight a quizzical look. "The school has a class pet."

Twilight shrugged, "I guess. Must be new or something. Anyways, are you having a nice Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"So far, yes. But it will be better later, when I can finally see Mackie again." A careless smile spread across the canary yellow pegasus' face. "What about you? How's your day been?"

Twilight giggled excitedly. "It's been amazing so far. Smooth Jazz wrote me a ballad and played it outside my window this morning. He's right over there." Twilight pointed to a white unicorn, with long blond hair that was chatting and laughing with a light red pegasus. He had a saxophone both as a cutie mark, and hanging from a strap around his neck. Fluttershy had heard him play his saxophone before, and he was amazing at it, playing even extremely difficult pieces of music with ease. "He tells me he wants to be a rapper, but there's no way." Twilight laughed and Fluttershy laughed a little with her. "But I've got to go meet up with him to go on a double date with Cadence and Shining."

"Alright, I'll go help Cheerilee." With that Fluttershy and Twilight went their separate ways. Twilight to her coltfriend, and Fluttershy to the school.

….

"Is here alright." asked Macintosh as he strained to push the desk under the window. Cheerilee stood silently looking out the window before turning back to Macintosh with a smile.

"Oh yes Mr. Macintosh, right there will be perfectly fine." She approached him, slowly, like a tiger surveying its prey. "Say, Mr. Macintosh, do you remember what happened last Hearts and Hooves Day; with the love poison Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell gave us."

Macintosh chuckled nervously, "Yeah, but Ah don't think there's gonna be a repeat of that this year. Applebloom knows I got a special somepony this year."

"Oh yes, Fluttershy, isn't it?" She stepped even closer and Macintosh shuffled backwards a little, uncomfortable with the shrinking distance between the two of them.

"Yes ma'am. You got a special somepony this year?"

"Oh no. That is to say, not yet, that is." Cheerilee got even closer and her voice dripped with venomous seduction. Macintosh took another step back, sweating a little now. "You know the reason your sister slipped me some of that love poison was because I'd told her that I didn't need a special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day. That I was satisfied with just teaching the young minds of Ponyville." Macintosh had backed into a wall now and looked wide eyed at Cheerilee as she put her face near his, their noses separated by only an inch. "But that isn't the case this year Mr. Macintosh. This year, I need a little something more than just the satisfaction of teaching. No, this year I require something much more…physical."

With that Cheerilee plunged in. Forcing her mouth against his and kissing him ravenously. Macintosh didn't have any time to respond, and when the deed had started he was so shocked that he was unable to do anything but sit with his back against the wall and take it.

"Mac…Mackie?" The voice was like a bolt of lightning to Macintosh; the soft whisper shaking him out of his stupor. His head snapped in the direction of the classroom doorway, hoping against hope he wouldn't find what he thought he'd find. But sure enough he did. Standing in the hallway, looking into the classroom with tears streaming down her face, was Fluttershy. Her body rocking with silent sobs.

"Wait, Fluttersh…" but it was to late. Fluttershy had already bolted away and Macintosh could hear her crying as she ran out of the building and the door slamming behind her. Macintosh looked back at Cheerilee who had an all-to-innocent smile on her face. "Did you…were you tha one who…"

"Oh yes dear. Most definitely. After all, I had to find some way to free you from that terrible romance you were in with that Fluttershy trollop. It was easy; I just had to bring you here, and then lure Fluttershy here so she could catch us locked onto each other. Of course, a few more minutes and it would have been a much better time for her to walk in. Now come on; teachers been naughty, and she needs to be punished." Cheerilee stroked his chest seductively and leaned in for another kiss.

Macintosh just pushed her off of him. And stood up, a towering mass of angry red stallion. "No, Miss. Cheerilee, Ah don't wanna even get mad with ya, and it's nearly impossible right now. But don't you try and make this any worse. Ah'm gonna fix this right now. An' don't you try an' stop me." With that, Macintosh ran from the schoolroom. His charge pointed in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. He had to get something before he would be able to confront Fluttershy.

….

"Fluttershy, sugarcube, please let me come in and talk to you." Big Macintosh called gently through the door. Fluttershy stopped her sobbing momentarily and took her head off of her hooves when she heard the voice of her coltfriend. But she remembered what she had just witnessed and the tears started flowing again. But instead of sinking into her pillow she stood up. Fluttershy felt, not sadness, but a rage that she rarely ever experienced. She felt the need to lash out at the nearest pony; and who better than the one who had just hurt her?

"Fluttershy, sweetheart?" he called softly again. "What do you want?" asked Fluttershy coldly through her door. "I want to come in and talk to you. Please let me explain." Big Macintosh could clearly imagine the look she was giving him on the other side of the door; her eyes full of contempt, her body tense, and her brow furrowed in rage. And his imagination wasn't far off mark. "I don't think you have much explaining to do," she said steely "I saw everything." "No, Fluttershy, no, you didn't." he said worriedly "Please let me…" "No!" she yelled

"No, Big Macintosh Apple, You listen! I know what I saw. If you weren't content with me that's fine; but you should have come and told me." her voice shook as her tears poured "We…we could have worked something out, or broken up. B-but you didn't have to go find another marefriend." She broke down behind the door, openly sobbing again.

"Fluttershy" Big Macintosh whispered as he put his forehead on the door and closed his eyes. "Fluttershy I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and let me talk to you." He gently lifted a hoof and started to slowly open the door. Fluttershy saw the door knob turning, the door started to open and she considered letting him in. But her anger got the best of her. She quickly slammed the door in his face. "NO!" she screamed "No! Just go away. Just…just leave. I never, ever, want to see you again! Go away forever!" she furiously hit the door with each sentence.

Big Macintosh looked at her door for a moment and hung his head. He pushed the package towards the door with his muzzle. "This was for you at tha end of today," he said, his eyes downcast, "but if that's how ya feel I suppose ya don't want it. I'll leave it here though; you do what ya want with it." He put his head back on the door and breathed for a moment. "Goodbye then I suppose" he said sadly

"Goodbye forever." Fluttershy voice responded angrily.

Big Macintosh turned around and started walking home slowly. He only looked back over his shoulder once, but Fluttershy wasn't watching him. His eyes stung with the beginning of tear and he shook his head to clear them before they fell. He knew he needed time to be alone so, when he knew he could find it, he turned off the well beaten path and started walking to his grove in the Everfree Forest.

…..

Fluttershy watched from her window as her ex-coltfriend walked away from her cottage, quickly ducking down when he turned around. "Good riddance." She told herself. But even with as infuriated as she was with him she couldn't help but feel bad with yelling at him. And when she saw his red form finally disappear as it went over a hill she suddenly felt like a hole had opened in her heart. She sat with her back up to the wall, pulled her legs up to her chest, and silently cried, rocking herself back and forth, wishing that somepony would come and comfort her. She sat there for a long time trying to compose herself. When her tears subsided enough to see clearly she wiped her face and stood up on shaky legs. She walked into her kitchen and splashed cold water onto her face. She got a glass of water and sipped it as she stared down at the wood of her dining table, feeling the emptiness in her home. Once she had finished her glass she slowly walked to the door and opened it. Looking down she saw the small, pink wrapped gift that Macintosh had left on her front door step. She looked at it in contempt, she wanted nothing more than to stomp on it and throw it away. But she stayed her hoof and instead picked it up and brought it inside.

She placed it on her living room table and stared at it. Fluttershy was afraid to touch it, like it would shock her if she did. The minutes ticked by and Fluttershy just looked at it. Tentatively she reached out a hoof and lifted it onto her lap. She gently unwrapped the paper, exposing a white box. She lifted the top and was greeted by a small envelope, resting on top of yellow gift paper, with "_**Fluttershy" **_written across it. She grabbed the note, tore it open and read the contents of the note, written in Big Macintosh's hoofwriting.

_**To my Dearest Fluttershy **_

**I ain't much of one for fancy words but I wrote you this poem because you're the most special mare in the world to me**

_**In darkest nights and hardest strife's I give my heart to you**_

_**When you're feeling sad or so alone, remember I'm here too**_

_**The feelings we have, I can't describe but this is what I'll do**_

_**I'll give you this and with a kiss, I promise we'll make it through**_

_**From Big Macintosh **_

_**P.S. You can thank Granny Smith for the gift later. She taught me how to do this. **_

Fresh tears welled up in Fluttershy's eyes as she read the note again. She set it to the side and reached into the bow with a shaking hoof. She rummaged through the yellow paper until she felt something small and soft. She lifted it out of the box and looked at whatever it was. She looked at what she held in her hand and started crying again. It was a small, hand sewn pair of dolls. One was deep red with fire orange yarn for a mane and tail and two small green buttons for eyes; the other was light yellow and had neatly combed pink hair on its head and cyan blue buttons sewn to its face. Both of the dolls had a single hoof reaching outwards and sewn to both of their hooves was a heart connecting the two of them. Fluttershy felt immense amounts of guilt flood over her as she looked down at the dolls in her hooves. She had chased away the stallion that had taken the time and effort to make something so beautiful for her.

She gently placed the dolls down on the table and rushed to her door. But before she could open it her hoof stopped itself. Why should she chase after him? Slowly, she backed away from the door and sat down on the couch. Her mind filled with anger and hate towards Macintosh as she considered what she had just witnessed. If he didn't want to be with her, fine. If he hooked up with some mare then fine. But if he had the nerve to come back to her cottage and tell her it was all a mistake. That he cared about her. She was not going to put up with it. She was not going to be trodden on like some ignorant filly. Her anger prompted her to move, so she knocked the pair of dolls off of the table and paced furiously.

Suddenly her angry movement stopped and she looked at the dolls crumpled on the floor. Tears brimmed in her eyes again and she picked up the pair. Brushing the hair straight with a hoof she placed it back down on the table. She couldn't keep moving so she sat down in a chair at the far end of the room. The tears were flowing freely once again. "Maybe I'm the problem." She thought sadly. "Maybe if I'd been a better marefriend. Maybe if I hadn't agreed to not see him before today. Maybe if I wasn't such a loud mouth. Maybe if I wasn't so pitifully weak and defenseless. Maybe if I…if I…" But Fluttershy could finish the thought; instead she broke down into tears again. She sat down in the chair and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

She moved off of the chair and moved back over to the door. Staring at the wood, her thoughts shifted once again. "I can forgive him. I can give him another chance. After all, it doesn't matter if he cheated on me, he still cares for me." She looked at the coffe table. "There's the proof of it. We can work this out. We can start over. I can forgive him."

But no matter what she told herself she couldn't bring herself to open the door. So she moved to the center of the room and struggled with herself. "He's useless you know." Fluttershy looked over to where the voice came from. There she was, sitting on the couch. Her hair disheveled. Her scowl radiated hate. "He'll do nothing but walk all over you. You just need to forget about him. Move on and get over it."

"But it's not his fault!" Fluttershy's head whipped around. There she was again. Her hair lifeless and drooping. Tears running down her face in an endless waterfall. "I'm the one who messed up. It's my entire fault. I wasn't good enough for him. I'm not good enough for anypony."

"Yes you are. You're good enough for him." A third Fluttershy stood in front of the door, glaring angrily at both of the others. "What we've got to do is just forgive and forget. He won't do it again. He said he's sorry."

"Yes he will and you know it!" yelled Angry Fluttershy. "He's wicked, and rude! He cheated on you for Celestia's sake, can't you show a little selfishness for once in your life!?"

"She's right. He will do it again. Because I'm so worthless. Why do I have to be so horrible? I try my best to be a good pony. But I'm so pathetic." Responded the Tearful Fluttershy.

The Doorway Fluttershy stomped a hoof angrily. "No! We will forgive him. We are not worthless! It is not our fault! And it is not his fault!"

"Why is it that you want to get crushed beneath other pony's hooves so much? You don't have to forgive them! You don't have to be sorry! Just give them what they deserve, and what Macintosh deserves right now is NOTHING from you."

Fluttershy's head had been whipping about in a triangle, trying to make sense of what was happening. They were fighting over her. They were fighting for her. The three Fluttershys yelled at each other. Each screaming their argument over each other. Fluttershy head was caught in a whirl as she closed her eyes and tried to block the noises out. But they didn't go away. She covered her ears. The voices only got louder. "Please be quiet." But none of them stopped. "I said, please be quiet." She said a little louder The yelling continued. "I said Shut Up!" She finally yelled.

Now all three of them had stopped. Each looking at her with looks of animosity, hatred, and curiosity. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Said the Doorway Fluttershy. "You care about him right?"

"Yes."

"You want him…"

"Hey now.." started the Angry Fluttershy to interject but Fluttershy shot her a look that silenced her.

"You want him back, right?"

"Yes."

"…You love him?"

Fluttershy shook with resolve. "Yes." She whispered. "I love him. I love him with everything I am."

"Then you need to listen to him."

Fluttershy walked back to the door. Passing through the Doorway Fluttershy she looked back. The other two Fluttershy's were still looking at her. "You know when you walk through that door, your decision is made right? There's no going back." The Angry Fluttershy commented in a last ditch effort to get her to stop. But Fluttershy simply nodded and blinked. When her eyes opened again they were all gone.

Turning around she took a steadying breath and opened the door. "Mackie!?" she called, but he was too far away to hear her. She ran out of her home, calling Macintosh's name over and over. Knowing where he would be right now and running straight for his glade.

The doll, with two hooves sewn together, connected by a small red heart watched her run into the woods, and watched as the sun began to dip down into the horizon.

….

Resounding THUDS rang throughout Macintoshes glade as he hit his forehead against a tree repeatedly. He didn't know how long he had been doing it; he didn't even know Why he was doing it. All he knew was that it helped him feel better about himself because he was punishing the colt responsible for what had happened. He wasn't even mad at Cheerilee. He could have run away. He could have resisted. But no, he had sat there like a useless lump and had wrecked his relationship. "Why did that have to happen?" he thought as a small trickle of blood ran down his face. "Now I've done gone and lost the only mare I've ever cared about, outside of mah family." He snarled to himself and hit his head even harder against the tree.

"Big Macintosh Stop!" somepony yelled to him. The sudden call startled him out of his rage and he stopped. "Big Macintosh please stop hurting yourself. I-I'm sorry." He recognized the voice of Fluttershy but didn't turn around.

"Fluttershy?" he asked, his voice thick with his guilt and anguish.

"Yes Mackie, it's me and I'm sorry I said all of hose hurtful things to you. I'm so sorry."

"Please Fluttershy. You were right to tell me to go away. I knew from the start that I'd hurt you. I don't want to do that at all. It's better if you avoid me." He felt the familiar weight of Fluttershy on his back as she gently landed there. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around his neck and pushed her face into his mane.

"No, Mackie. I don't want to avoid you." she rubbed her face into his mane hard and stroked his neck. "I'm willing to listen. Please Big Macintosh…don't leave me."

Macintosh rested his still bleeding head on the tree and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Fluttershy." he whispered. Big Macintosh then explained everything that had happened that day. About how he had been tricked to the school by Cheerilee and how she had forced herself on him. He felt his chest tighten with every word he said, feeling his anger with himself rise. Fluttershy just lay on his back and listened. She wanted to cry when he started talking about how the school teacher had kissed her coltfriend but she held back her tears and listened to him, almost not wanting to believe him, but it didn't stop her from believing him.

"Oh Big Macintosh, I'm so sorry I-I didn't listen. I believe you, please stop hurting yourself." Big Macintosh kept his eyes closed

"Fluttershy I never want to hurt you again."

"It's ok Mackie. Its ok." she said soothingly, trying to comfort him. She felt his muscles relax as she brushed her hoof across his neck. She floated off his back and landed on the ground next to him. "Mackie, look at me." Big Macintosh turned his head towards Fluttershy but couldn't look her in the eye. "Big Macintosh Look at me!" she said firmly. Big Macintosh slowly turned his eyes towards the mare and looked down into hers. He saw the compassion there and he felt no other desire than to be with her.

Macintosh leaned his head down towards her and she took his face in her hooves. "I forgive you." she whispered. They leaned into each other and gently locked lips. When they broke apart they put their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave me Fluttershy." Big Macintosh whispered. Fluttershy took her head off of his and gently kissed the area that had been bleeding from his self-abuse.

"Never." she said, looking back at him with her small smile.


End file.
